I'm Having Jay Brown's Baby
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: My name is Abi Branning and I'm 17 years old. I'm the family's brainiac if you would like to call it that. My dream is to become a vet. However, I'm in a commited relationship with Jay Brown and I love him and always will. This is where my story begins. Me, Jay, my best friend Lola, Peter, Cindy and my cousin Dexter were on holiday and that's when my life changed forever...
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on the toilet seat, with the pregnancy test in hand waiting for the test to come through. My knees were trembling. God, how much I hate these toilets. You know the one that are enclosed within a plastic box? I can't remember what they're called. The thought of me being pregnant is overtaking my mind. Mum and dad can't deal with another child that has gone down low in life. Lauren is currently overcoming her addiction to alcohol. I feel so anxious. I can't have this baby. Jay might want it but I _can't!_ I have to make my family proud. I failed my exams because of Lauren even though she's paying for me to let me retake the exams. My dream has always been to become a vet. I need good grades to go to university, get my degree, and then become a vet. How am I supposed to do that with a baby in tow?

I sigh. I feel bad. I know how much I've hurt him by saying if I'm pregnant then I'm aborting it. He's had a rough life with the passing of both of his parents and his grandmother; I guess he wants to do something good in his life to make them proud, I guess.

I do love Jay, very dearly and me and him both know that we have a future together. Deep down, we're not ready to have a baby. We need a stable career before we even consider having a family. He's a mechanic, which is nothing special. He doesn't earn that greater salary. I'm not surprised-he's coming up for 19!

I check my watch. It's gone 5 minutes.

I take a deep breath before looking down at the pregnancy test. There it was, written in bold: **Pregnant**.

It says that I'm 2 weeks gone. I sigh; it must have been the night I found out that I failed my exams. I was stressed, upset and I went over to Jay's and he comforted me by making love. He didn't force me; I wanted to do it just as much as he did. I found it soothing if I'm honest. We found that session tenser than any other time we did it, even tenser than Valentine's Night.

Tears started to fill my eyes. _How could I be that stupid?_ I tried not to cry but I did. Luckily, I was silent. I'm so scared. I can't have this baby. I need a life.

Five minutes later, I jumped suddenly as I heard a knocking on the cubicle door.

"Abs," a familiar voice spoke, "Everything okay babe?"

"I'm coming," I snapped.

I didn't mean to snap, it's not his fault. I could tell in his voice that he's scared just as much as I am. This is a big thing. A thing we're not ready for.

Quickly, I wiped away the tears that were dampening my cheeks and rose to my feet. I took a deep breath, the _positive_ pregnancy test in hand and unlocked the door, scrambling out of it. Jay was standing there. He was standing a few steps away. I stormed over to him, keeping a grim and straight line drawn on my face as I handed him the test. He just stared at it, holding it in both hands.

"Congratulations," I snapped and walked away from him with thoughts running through my head. I could feel Jay's eyes lingering on me, his beautiful green eyes.

I arrived back at the caravan. I had to act normal, act like nothing's up, act like there's no baby beginning to develop inside me. Well it's not going to be developing as I'm having an _**abortion**_. That's final.

"Lost your boyfriend?" Cindy teased.

Cindy -Peter and Lucy's half-sister, absolute pain! She was never meant to come on this holiday; she hid in the boot through the _whole _journey!

I just glared at her, not even bothering to answer back and just entered the caravan. Lola and Peter were chilling out on the sofa, just chilling out. They were laughing, all bubbly and merry. I wish I was in their shoes. I wish I never got pregnant and I could just enjoy this holiday. Just me, my hot boyfriend and my friends- I can't even have that can I? Cos I'm just Abi Branning and Brannings? They _**NEVER **_really get a happy ending.

"Peter's cooking his famous Macaroni Cheese tonight Abs," Lola announced, looking up at me with a wide smile on her face.

I love Macaroni Cheese. However, I suddenly feel sick just by the thought of it. See! I can't even enjoy a Macaroni Cheese on what's supposed to be a fun holiday. Screw you pregnancy, screw you!

Why? Why me? Why did I have to get myself pregnant? I mean, out of any of us, it would likely be Lauren! She's the one that's the troublesome teenager. Not me. I'm the good girl who is supposed to go far in life. And I still will because I'm _**not**_ having this baby. I don't want a baby, not yet. I want to have a baby that was known that it was loved and wanted ever since I found out that I was expecting.

"I don't fancy anything today," I lied. I was starving. I couldn't say I dislike Macaroni Cheese then they would get suspicious. I don't want anyone to find out about the baby, not even my family. I just want to have an abortion, with or without Jay by my side as soon as I get back off holiday and have no one find out, not ever! That's what I want.

"Oh, what a shame," Peter responded, with a frown.

"Sorry Peter," I smiled sympathetically at him.

Dexter suddenly burst through the front door with a bright smile on his face, full of energy. All these happy faces and I haven't got one. He went on a date with Kitty. This girl we met at the local pub.

"How did it go bruv?" Peter asked. Both Peter and Lola were dying to hear about the date.

"Awesome dude," Dexter smiled. I've never seen him this happy before, well I don't think so.

Just at that moment, Jay came back. I turned round and me and Jay just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. I turned back to Lola, "I'm going for a lie down."

With that, I walked through the kitchen and across the hallway, entering mine and Jay's room. We had the main bedroom. It might have been because that Jay and I are the only couple here so we have the room as it has a double bed. I think it would seem odd if Jay and I went on holiday together, yet we weren't allowed to sleep together.

I lay down on our bed and closed my eyes for a few seconds before Jay walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I know you're upset," he said softly.

I opened my eyes, "Well done Dumbo!"

I grabbed one of the small cushions on our bed and threw it at him, which he caught. He was a good catcher. He caught my heart and he still has it.

He smirked as he put the cushion down on the bed and sat beside my legs. He sighed.

"I know you're scared Abs and so am I."

I sighed, "Jay, I'm really sorry. I really really am; I just _can't _have this baby. You have to understand. I have dreams to follow; I want to live them first. I can't do that with this baby in tow."

He sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands before looking at me. His eyes looked dark and narrow. "Yeah and what about what I want, eh?!"

"I'm sorry Jay; we can have another baby in the future. Me getting pregnant wasn't meant to happen; we have everything to live for first."

"Well it's happened Abi so obviously this is meant to be!"

"But it's not!"

"How do you know that? You may be clever sweetheart but you're not a fortune teller!"

"I have a life, Jay! I want to live it!"

"And you won't let our baby live?! You hate it when humans kill animals yet you are quite happy to kill a baby?!"

"It's not a baby; it's just a few cells. A foetus, in fact; it's not a baby yet and it never will be a baby!"

"It's still a living thing Abs! How can you be so selfish?"

"Excuse me?! I think you'll find that it's my body, Jay. I can do what I want!"

"Yeah, well _I'll think you'll find _that it's not just your baby, it's mine too! So stop thinking about your fucking self and think about me!"

With that, Jay rose to his feet and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes. I could hear the others ask Jay: "What's wrong?" or "What's happened?" or "Is everything okay?"

However, I didn't hear him reply to any of them. I just heard the front door…_**shut**_.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a jolt. Oh, I must have dozed off. I look over at Jay's bedside table to find that the time is 9pm. I think I should get up, but I feel so tired. Should I just get ready for bed and have an early night? Hmm. However, I do feel thirsty so I should really get up and get a drink before I dehydrate. Slowly, I climb off the bed and open the bedroom door. I walk down the hallway, heading into the living room. It was only Lola in there and she was on the phone:

"How's Lexi? Awe good! I can't wait to see her really soon! Does she even know I've been away?"

As you know, Lexi is Lola's one year old baby girl. She's gorgeous. Lola's the same age as me and she thinks the world of her baby. But why can't I? Maybe because Lola doesn't aim high or go far in life, she settles for whatever. No offence to her, she's my best friend and I love her just the way she is.

"All right Pops, I'll see you soon!" Then she hung up and turned to me, giving me a pleasant smile.

"You alright Abs," She put her phone down on the coffee table. "I checked on you earlier, you were soundo!"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I went into the cupboard, getting myself a glass and started pouring myself an orange juice, taking a long sip. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Peter and Cindy have gone for a walk whereas Dexter has gone looking for Jay!"

I sighed and looked down, "So he's not back yet then?"

Lola shook her head sympathetically, "No babe. Abs, is everything alright between you two? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nod and take another sip of my juice. I almost choke but luckily I swallow the juice before I burst into fits of tears putting my glass down onto the worktop. I can't keep this to myself. I have to confide in someone, someone that's experienced, Lola. I need to tell someone, I _can't _just keep this between me and Jay.

"Oi, Abs," Lola gasped as she strolled over to me hurriedly wrapping her arms around me as I cried uncontrollably in her arms. "You and Jay are bound to make up, it's just a silly little argument, I betcha!" She told me as she wiped my tears.

But it wasn't just a silly little argument, it was a pregnancy. I shook my head at Lola in which she responded with a confused expression, "What is it?"

I sighed, "Lola, can I trust you? 100%?"

Lola sighed dropping her arms to her sides, "Of course you can, what do you take me for? Come on, let's sit down."

Lola led me over to the sofa as we sat down. I looked down at my hands, playing with my fingers. I admired the lilac nail polish that Poppy painted on my fingernails for the holiday.

"Well?" Lola cut in, "What's up?"

I sighed and looked at Lola, straight in the eye, "I'm pregnant Lola."

I watched closely as Lola's mouth dropped, "How far gone?"

I gulped, "Two weeks. It's Jay's before you ask!"

Lola giggled, "I know that silly. So you two are arguing because you've found out that you're pregnant?" Lola sat back, "To be honest, I thought Jay would of loved to have a kid, no matter how old he is."

I sighed, "He does."

Lola raised her eyebrow, "Then what's the problem?"

"You're gonna hate me but I don't want it, I'm not ready. I want to live my life, go to university, become a vet, and then consider having a family. This isn't the right time."

"When is the right time?" Lola joked.

"Well not now."

"You don't know that, Abs. Maybe you getting pregnant were meant to be, it's meant to happen now."

"That's exactly what Jay said!"

"He's right!"

"You never thought twice about having Lexi, did you?"

"When I first found out, I never considered aborting it. Yes, I had ambitions, like you. Yes, I didn't feel ready but I felt like the baby had a purpose to live. I don't regret having Lexi; I wouldn't change it for the world. And I live my dream as well as having a kid."

"Your ambition was to be a beautician?"

Lola nodded, "Indeed. You won't be on your own raising this baby. Be honest, it's not like you to kill a baby is it? Even if it's not one just yet but still; you're against killing animals!"

I nodded. All of a sudden, she made me consider keeping the baby. Lola's a good inspiration. She has a baby and she's living her dream. With Jay, my family and friend's support, perhaps I'll be okay. I hugged Lola tightly, "Thanks Lola, you're the best friend ever!"

Lola laughed and patted my back, "Come on Abs, I think that's the hormones talking."

I laughed too as I let go, "Cos of you, I'm now thinking about maybe having the baby. You're right; it's not like me to kill living things."

Lola started to get excited, "Your baby and my Lexi can be play dates!"

I held my hand out in a stop sign, "Whoa, stop! I haven't decided on anything just yet."

Lola nudged me, "Oh I just know you're gonna have this little bubba!"

Just at that moment, Dexter walked in followed by Jay. They were silent and just stared at the two of us. It was kind of freaky. Oh no! Perhaps Jay has told Dexter that I'm pregnant and how I want to get rid of it? Shit! Lola coughed to break the silence: "So you found Jay then?"

"Erm, yeah, I did," Dexter responded. It seemed pretty tense from where I was sitting. Lola turned to Jay, "Everything alright Jay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Lol," Jay lied. I could tell he was lying, I could read him like a book!

"Me and Abi have been having a chat," Lola confessed.

"Oh that's nice; well don't let me stop you!" Jay gave out a fake smile, "I'm heading to bed, night all!"

With that, Jay walked down the hallway and entered our room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked down. Lola suddenly nudged me and whispered: "Go and talk to him!"

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, downing my orange juice before turning back to Lola and Dexter, "Night, you two!"

I heard them say 'Night' as I headed into mine and Jay's room. I shut the door behind me to find Jay with his back to the door, taking his top off.

"Lola knows," I began.

Jay turned to me, his eyes still seem dark but he looked rather guilty for some reason. Hmm, strange.

"Oh yeah, what does she think of you wanting to have an abortion?"

I sighed, "I've thought about it and I've considered that maybe I will keep the baby."

Jay's hand loosened which made his top fall to the floor, "You serious?"

I nodded, "Yeah. That's if you want to abort it?"

"No!" Instantly, he grabbed me and spun me around with him in his arms, I couldn't help but laugh. Finally he put me down.

"Steady on," I told him. "I haven't come to a final decision. But if I do have this baby, you will always be there for me and the kid won't you?"

"Of course, why would you need to ask?" Jay kissed me softly on the lips, "I love you, even if you drive me up the walls at times!"

I smiled, "I love you too!"

With that, we started to kiss each other passionately and it was getting very intense. Clothes were suddenly being pulled off and chucked onto the floor and before I knew it, Jay and I were having a moment of pure bliss, we were making love and it felt so overwhelming and wonderful!

Within about four hours, we were tucked under the covers in bed, our naked bodies touching as I rested my head on his chest, watching the night go by.

"Jay," I whispered. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah babe," he responded. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting about this pregnancy."

He sighed and stroked my long blonde hair, "It's alright. Everyone expresses their emotions in their own way. Some people don't mean it. It was just on the spot, eh."

"You know when I said that I need a life?"

"Mhm?"

"I do have a life. You're my life and this baby is part of you so this baby will become my life as well."

I could sense Jay smiling, "So you've made your final decision?"

I nodded against his chest, "Yeah, I'm gonna have this baby."

"I love you baby," he then leant down and started to kiss me passionately.

"I love you too," I replied in between kisses.

We broke apart two minutes later and he just looked me in the eyes, "Come on, it's late. We should get some sleep. I'll spoon you if you want?"

I smiled as I rolled over so my back was to Jay's side as he switched off the bedroom light from his bedside table. He lifted the duvet over us a bit more as he moved closer to me, cuddling me from behind. He planted a kiss on my cheek, "Sweet dreams BranningFlakes."

I smiled as I felt my eyelids close. As I started to drift off into slumber, I heard Jay's breathing. It sounded like he was deep in thought. I put it down to this pregnancy situation because what else could be wrong? Everything is just about perfect with us now. We just have to wait for the wedding bells.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up on what I thought would be Jay's bare chest…but it wasn't. It was just a hurdle of pillows. I looked towards Jay's side of the bed to find that Jay wasn't there? Where was he? I looked at the bedside clock noticing that it was 7 'o' clock in the morning. I yawned loudly, I felt so tired but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep. It seemed quiet down the hallway, hmm. Maybe everyone had their eyes glued to the screen. Well, we are teenagers and we are on holiday so it was reasonable to be up early as there was stuff to do.

Gradually, I climbed out of bed. Shit, I only just realised I'm completely naked. I recalled Jay and I making love last night so we both went to sleep naked. That was extraordinary. Quickly, just in case anyone who _wasn't _Jay walked in, I put on my night wear which were sprawled onto the bedroom floor. My nightwear consisted of a pink tank top with baby blue shorts. I looked ahead to find that I was standing in front of the long mirror. I just gazed at myself and very slowly, I placed my hand on my still flat belly which would soon get bigger, turning into a baby bump. I rubbed my thumb against it slightly, "I'm sorry," I whispered. Even though, the embryo couldn't hear me, it was just an egg at the moment but it deserved an apology as I _almost _killed it.

I sighed and opened the bedroom door and strolled down the hallway, through the kitchen and into the living room. There was only Jay. Everyone was still asleep. He didn't even notice me standing there; he was sitting on the sofa, leaning forward with his head in his hands. He wasn't naked, _thank god! _He was wearing a grey t-shirt along with black shorts. He was barefoot.

"Jay?"

Jay looked up as he jumped a little, "I thought you were asleep?"

"Well I was," I told him as I went to sit beside him. "Then I realised you weren't lying beside me."

Jay smiled, "Sorry babe, I was just thinking," he ended this with a sigh.

I frowned, "What's up?"

He shrugged, "Just thinking."

"About what? Please don't tell me you're not having second thoughts?"

Jay immediately shook his head, "No, no! Nothing like that sweet, just I don't think I'd be a good dad to the baby."

"You're kidding right?! You're gonna be amazing, you can tell by seeing the way you are with Lexi!"

"But I can give her back to Lola, whereas with my own, I can't."

I sighed, "It doesn't matter. You're gonna be fine! We'll have each other, we'll have support. We'll pull through it."

"Don't get me wrong, me becoming a father is making me the happiest man alive but…I want us to find a place of our own as soon as possible," Jay told me.

I looked at him confused, "How come? There's no rush is there?"

Jay eyed up my stomach, "There is now." He then put my hand in his, "I just don't want our baby living in an environment where his parents are living apart."

"What you on about? We'll still be together. You'll just be at the B&B and I'll be staying at my own house. We'll see each other all the time with the baby!"

"See, that's what I mean by living apart. Yes, round yours, the baby will have a corner in your room and if you two stay round mine, the baby will be in a travel cot or something, I betcha! I want us to have a place of our own before the baby arrives, yeah? That way, it can have its own room, a little nursery. I want our baby to have the best start in life."

I smiled, "To be fair, that's what I want to. We do need to have our own room without baby for our own time," I told him suggestively.

Jay winked, "My point exactly!"

I laughed as Jay started to kiss me, I responded _obviously! _We just sat there, cuddling, wrapped up in each other's arms for what felt like ages!

By the time it was half 8, everyone was up and ready. Peter and Cindy was making breakfast- hope it's not grapefruit and muesli! Lola and Dexter were listening to music through Dexter's IPod, sharing the earphones and dancing away to some hip hop music. Whereas, I was curled up on Jay's lap on the other side of the table as he stroked my hair. Every now and then, we started kissing. At that moment, I never felt happier. At one point, he had his hand rested on my flat stomach. It felt nice, but I was hoping that no one would see that and start getting suspicious. It probably means nothing to them!

Jay began to nuzzle into me which made me grin like mad as he planted kisses on my neck, making me squirm.

"Oh get a room you two," Dexter complained, taking out his earphone. "We're just about to have breakfast!"

"Oh shut up, I don't complain when you're with Kitty do I?!" Jay answered back, for a moment the two boys just stared at each other before Jay turned away, tightening his grip around me.

"I still can't get over last night," Cindy announced. I turned to Jay, wondering what she was on about. He didn't know either as a weird expression flooded his whole entire face. I turned back looking towards the kitchen area.

"Stop going on about it will ya," Peter told her. "It's something of nothing get over it!"

"But it was a pregnancy test, so someone on the camp is up the duff!"

Immediately, I looked at Jay with my eyes almost popping out and my lips drawn straight with my teeth gritted beneath. Jay put his hand over his mouth, looking at my sympathetically whilst shaking his head which caused me to roll my eyes and looking back towards Peter and Cindy in the kitchen. I caught a glance at Cindy quickly looking away. _Oh crap!_

It's not like I'm ashamed of being pregnant, I never was, I just wasn't ready but now I feel that I am. It's the love of my life's baby and deep down, I couldn't come to terms with getting rid of it. However, I hadn't known Cindy for very long and I didn't want her to find out, going all sneaky.

"Breakfast is served," Peter announced, as he put two plates of scrambled egg on toast in front of Lola and Dexter. Peter then turned to me and Jay grinning, "Are you gonna move from Jay's lap Abs or are you staying where you are?"

Jay wrapped his arms around me tighter, "No, she's not going anywhere. She's staying with me!" Jay kissed me on the cheek, which made me smile like mad.

"I swear you two weren't on that greater terms yesterday and the day before that," Cindy thought. "And now you're acting all lovey dovey! I preferred it when you were on bad terms, less cooties!"

"Leave it out Cindy," Lola defended us. "Leave them alone, that's the best we've seen them. So shut up yeah?!"

Cindy took a step back, wow Lola!

Just at that moment, Peter served me and Jay our scrambled egg on toast. It looked delicious.

"Don't forget, you're eating for two now," Jay whispered in my ear, so quietly so only I could hear. I turned round and grinned at him.

"Don't tell me you're saying dirty stuff to Abi in her ear, we're eating Jay!" Dexter suddenly complained.

Lola and I literally burst out laughing. Dexter's the funniest. On the other hand, Jay just rolled his eyes and dug into his breakfast. I turned a bit so I was just sitting on his lap, not leaning on him, to make it easier for both of us. However, he still had his hand on my side. I took one look at the scrambled egg on toast, it looked lovely, don't get me wrong but now and again, I have ketchup on it. This morning, I really fancied having ketchup on it. Christ, I don't start getting cravings already, do I?

"Erm, have we got any ketchup?" I asked. Peter opened the fridge, tossing the ketchup over to me, which Jay caught as he had a feeling that the bottle was going to hit me.

"There you go babe," Jay said sweetly, handing me the bottle. I smiled as I squirted ketchup over the scrambled egg before tucking into this delightful breakfast! God, it was divine!

"Jay," I began. "Can I have a chat with you in private after this please?"

"Yeah, course you can," Jay replied, placing a mouthful of toast into his mouth.

"Erm Abs," Lola started to talk, gulping a mouthful of breakfast. "Could I have a word with you after too please?"

"Yeah, sure," I smiled, taking another mouthful of breakfast.

Peter and Cindy were sitting on the sofa behind us, eating their breakfast in complete silence. Something is definitely going on with them two, I know for a fact. Well, Peter has already mentioned how he wishes Cindy was never part of his family. At times I wish Lauren wasn't because if it wasn't for her and her _drunken_ problems, I would have passed my exams, would have gone to University next year and there would be no baby. In a way, I feel grateful that Lauren has done that to me because me and Jay are so happy right now, it's unreal!

Lola started to batter her eyelashes, "Can I talk to you before Jay does?"

I sighed with a slight laughter, "Alright then."

Jay tutted and carried on eating his breakfast; leaving me and Lola grinning at each other before carrying on with ours.

The breakfast was mouth-watering, filled with so many flavours! Lola and I decided to put Jay and Dexter on washing up duty.

"Abs," Lola hinted, as she opened the caravan door for us to step out onto the decking. I was about to follow her until: "Oi, you forgetting something?" Jay hinted suggestively, raising his eyebrow. I grinned as I walked casually over to him, briefly kissing him on the lip. He started to bite lightly on my bottom lip. I quickly pulled away, "Not now, Jay."

I smirked as his mouth dropped, not coming to terms to the fact that I rejected him. _Hehe._

I turned on my heel and headed out onto the decking with Lola, sitting down on the bottom step. Lola came and sat beside me.

"I love the way you and Jay are," She admitted with a smile on her face, I exchanged the smile.

"Me too," I agreed.

"So," she hinted. "You've decided to have the baby?"

I nodded happily, "Yeah, yeah I have. I can't thank you enough for that chat last night! It really did push me further to what I really wanted."

"Which are you and Jay to live happily ever after," she winked.

I laughed, but I nodded, "Yes, yes it is! Really though Lola, thank you so much!"

"Come here you tart," she smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her back. Life was _so_ perfect right now!

A few seconds later, we pulled away.

"But Lola," I began. "Please don't tell anyone? I mean its early days yet and I think it's best to wait before we tell people. I mean we'll tell close people like Dex but not Peter and Cindy."

"Yeah, course," Lola understood. "I understand, I won't breathe a word and you're right about not telling Peter and Cindy. They're not close _enough._ You're right, it is early days. Your secret's safe with me!" Lola suddenly nudged me, "They'll be a wedding next," she winked.

I laughed, "Let's just see how it goes! We're considering getting a place together before the baby's born!"

"Awe, that's nice! Anyway, you need a chat with Jay, right?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I need to talk to him about that pregnancy test Cindy found as I left it with Jay and I didn't know what he did with it," I muttered through my teeth.

Lola laughed and stood up, "Well I'll go and get him for ya! We're going to the waterpark today, you up for that?"

I gasped, "Of course! Need to have as much fun as I can before the baby's comes."

"That's my girl! You should be fine; the baby's protected by your pelvis bone!"

"Ooohh, look at you, knowing your baby facts," I winked. Whereas she just laughed and went back into the caravan to go and get Jay.

I sat there silently, playing with my fingers, waiting for Jay. I heard them talking from inside the caravan, I couldn't help but laugh at Lola's remarks towards Jay and the boys' washing up, saying how some of the dishes weren't even cleaned properly. I have a feeling that Lola carried on washing up with Dexter.

"You alright babe," Jay asked, as he stood out on the decking, closing the caravan door behind him. He sat down beside me. I was unaware that one hand had bubbles until he blew them in my direction, hitting my shoulder.

"Jay!" I exclaimed as I rubbed the bubbles off my denim jacket. He looked at me laughing, but came in for a surprise when I lightly hit his arm; even then he still continued to laugh.

"Anyway, what's up?" He wondered when he _finally _stopped laughing. "Everything okay, or did you just want some alone time with me?" He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You wish, stop being so vain baby!" I paused. Did I just call him baby? He calls me baby, but I never call him that. He smiled, he _must _have liked it!

"Anyway," I continued. "Did you chuck the pregnancy test on the floor?"

I raised my eyebrow, looking at him.

"Sorry," he simply said. "I didn't know what else to do with it; I didn't think anyone would find it." He started to bite his bottom lip. _That is so sexy! He's forgiven. _Without hesitation, I kissed him full on the lips, which _must _have taken Jay by surprise. However, he didn't hesitate to respond.

"Mmm, what was that for?" He questioned, with a smirk on his face.

"Biting your lip," I mumbled. Jay just laughed and pecked me on the lips one more time. "Did you hear we're going to a waterpark?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I, but you just be careful!" He warned me. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, sir!"

He grinned and stood up, holding his hand out, "You wanna go for a walk or shall we go back in?"

I took Jay's hand as I got back onto my feet, stepping up onto the decking, "Go back inside," I thought. "I'm sure we all want to head off to the waterpark soon!"

"Good point, come on," Jay agreed as we headed back inside the caravan.

The waterpark had a huge atmosphere. Families were there on their summer break, having fun and enjoying themselves. As we all got our spots on the sunbeds, I noticed a heavily pregnant woman going down a waterslide, you know, the curvy ones? Jay caught eye of it too and muttered in my ear, "You won't be doing stuff like that when you're heavily pregnant!"

I rolled my eyes, turning to face him. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

The pair of us was already standing in our swimwear. I was wearing a baby pink bikini with stars scattered all over the top and bottoms, whereas Jay was wearing Hawaii swim shorts.

"Oh my god Lola, you and Abi have the same bikinis," Dexter noticed, he was wearing red swim shorts. Peter was wearing green swim shorts and Cindy was wearing a plain bright orange bikini. Lola and I looked at each other. Dexter was right. We were wearing the same bikinis but her bikini was baby blue. We just laughed.

"We have the same style Abs!"

"C'mon," Cindy moaned. "Can we go on the slides now?!"

Yep, she was _definitely_ a child!

"She does have a point," Dexter pointed out. "Let's get on these slides!"

An urge of excitement overcame me and I swear down Lola had the same feeling too as we both starting grinning at one another like little children. She grabbed my hand as we began to walking quickly in eager to get on the waterslides. Cindy tried catching us up but she had _no _chance! The boys just laughed and followed.

We went on all the water rides. They were amazing. Jay and Lola were fighting over me when we went on the raft slides as they both were so eager to go with me. I never felt _so _popular.

When it came to 1 'o' clock, we started to get hungry; I certainly was! After, there were still loads of water rides to go on, which I couldn't wait to try out. We went into the little café next to the pool with the bar- the boys will probably go in there later! We managed to get a table that seats 6. I was forced to sit in between Jay and Lola, I didn't mind it! It was my boyfriend and my best friend, after all.

"What do you want, babe?" Jay asked me, standing behind his chair. In fact, all the boys were standing up. It looks like; they will be getting the food. Luckily, the café wasn't busy so it wasn't much of a wait.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger and chips please," I smiled politely. Lola agreed to have the same. I wasn't really bothered what the others were having. However, if Jay decided to have something horrible then I _certainly _won't be kissing him!

The boys went to get our meals while Cindy announced that she was 'going to powder her nose'. By the time Cindy got back, the boys came back with our lunch. It was unreal how starving we all were, it weren't just me! _Thank god!_ We all dug into our meals, while chattering away. We were talking about plans for tomorrow.

Yesterday, we were going to go Canoeing but in the end, me, Lola, Peter and Cindy went on some sort of adventure through the forest. I had decided to go back early though as I couldn't stop thinking about what was a 'possible' pregnancy. I needed to clear my head, with no one about. So, we were thinking about Canoeing, but that idea got blown over our heads when Dexter mentioned that Kitty told him about a beach near the caravan site. This could turn out to be a proper holiday! Who needs to go abroad?

Dexter then suggested that we should go to the pub where Kitty works tonight. For some strange reason, it made Jay feel on edge. "Do we have to go there?" Jay simply asked.

Dexter raised his eyebrow, "Why? You got something to hide?"

Jay laughed, "No! Of course not," With that, he just turned back to his lunch. What was going on? Should I be worried? Well, everything's perfect between Jay and I right now, I couldn't really care less.

"Jay has a point though," Lola pointed out, after swallowing a mouthful of her burger. She was sitting opposite Dexter. "Anyone knows that you only want to go there to see Kitty, this is a holiday with your mates! We want to try new places, you know?"

Dexter rolled his eyes, "Fine! Well Kitty did sug..."

"_Beep! Beep! Beep! Kitty alert, Kitty alert," _Peter mimicked. The whole table just burst out laughing. Dexter was trying to keep his cool but he was smirking, trying not to laugh.

Dexter sighed, "I was just gonna say that she recommended a club. Like a holiday club with entertainment."

"Where?" Jay wondered.

"Near the swimming pool."

"Ahh, well that sounds good!"

Dexter gave him a quick smile before we all carried on eating lunch. Within about 10 minutes, we had all finished. We got up off our seats and headed over to our sunbeds. Lola and I had decided to relax on the sunbeds for half an hour, letting our lunch go down while the boys went to the bar in the pool. Fortunately, we weren't accompanied by Cindy as she decided to go for a swim.

It wasn't half an hour; it was more like 45 minutes. We all walked round the waterpark finding a new attraction when we came across a huge white slide. I looked up, it was _massive._ I looked at the noticeboard representing the slide, reading through the rules. There it was. Rule number 5:

'**Don't ride during any stage of pregnancy.**'

I gulped. _Oh shit…_

"Erm," I stuttered. "I'll think I'll pass this one!"

Cindy looked at me and just smirked. She probably thinks I'm a pussy but I don't care. I'm putting mine and Jay's baby first! Dexter didn't really care and neither did Peter; although, Jay and Lola caught my drift and understood.

"I'll stay with you babe," Jay insisted.

"No, there's no need, go and enjoy yourself, I'll be fine," I reassured.

"Don't worry Jay, I'll stay with her," Lola offered. "Abs and I will check out the lazy river!"

"You don't have to," I insisted. "I don't want to ruin your fun!"

"No it's fine, honestly," Lola reassured, smiling. "I'm not too keen on this one anyway! Where shall we meet you lot?"

"By the plughole," Dexter told us. "We'll meet you there in half an hour as the cue looks massive!" Lola nodded.

"Come on then Abs," Lola grabbed my hand as we walked away from them, heading towards Lazy River.

It was nice spending time with Lola on Lazy River. We chatted about random things, wasn't all about babies!

It wasn't long until we met the rest of the _crew_ at the plughole. Jay gave me a warm and tender hug. He's so protective of me now, it's rather cute. I don't blame him, his baby is inside me. We went on the rest of the waterslides; I was able to do the rest of them, which was a good thing. It turned out to be such a great day!

It was gone 6pm when we returned to the caravan. We were all in such a hurry to get ready to go and have dinner before going to the club which was recommended by Kitty. I found Dexter's reaction very humorous when Jay accompanied me in the shower to save time.

Peter had decided to cook the dinner which was Cheese Pasta Bake- one of my all-time favourites! While Peter was cooking, we all sat in the living room, just chilling out and enjoying the experience of being in a caravan.

"Abi," Cindy dragged out my name.

I looked towards her, wondering what she wants. "You're pregnant aren't you?" She smirked. I tried my hardest to look casual about it.


	4. Chapter 4

I gave a nervous laugh, "What?"

Cindy smirked, "I know you're pregnant. I've been seeing the signs all day. Guilty conscience, eh?"

"Oi," Lola said in my defence. "Abi hasn't got a guilty conscience. You know nothing! Plus, it has nothing to do with you whether she is or not."

Cindy just ignored Lola and carried on talking to me, she started counting with her fingers. "This morning, you had ketchup on your scrambled egg on toast, Jay had his hand on your stomach for ages, when I told everyone I found a positive pregnancy test, you turned and looked at Jay like there was something to hide and finally, when we were going to go on that waterslide with the massive drop, you hesitated, refusing to go on!"

"Cindy," Peter warned her. "Leave it out, stop making assumptions about people!"

I turned to Jay, nervously. Jay put his hand on my knee, squeezing it before turning back to the others. He took a deep breath, "Alright, since Cindy opened her big gob, blabbing stuff out that is unreasonable, we were gonna keep this quiet for a bit but yes, Abi is pregnant!"

My mouth dropped; did he just tell everyone in the caravan? The whole caravan just went silent.

"Oh my god, cuz," Dexter beamed. "I have no idea how your parents are going to react but I'm more than happy for ya!"

I sighed with relief and started giggling as I got brought onto my feet before Dexter pulled me into a tight but awkward hug. I pulled away as Dexter turned to Jay.

"And you bruv," he began. "What do you think you were playing at getting my little cousin knocked up?!"

Jay and I both knew that Dexter was joking. I rolled my eyes at how he just called me his 'little cousin' Hello? I'm 17, 18 next year. I looked over as Jay and Dexter shared a manly hug.

"Well, Abi," Peter inspected. "I thought your sister was going to be the type of girl to get herself pregnant at a young age."

I laughed, "I reckon everyone thinks that! I'm supposed to be the sensible one."

"Well not now, you're not," Peter joked, winking. "Congratulations, I'm made up for the pair of ya!"

"Thank you," Jay and I chorused.

Without any warning, Lola gave me a massive hug. She's her bubbly self again! "I'm still over the moon for you, Abs! Lexi will have a best friend."

Jay laughed, which made Lola and I break away our embrace.

"Oi," Lola defended herself, "Don't laugh Jay Brown!"

Eventually, Jay stopped laughing and turned to Peter, "When's dinner Pete?"

We all gathered to enjoy Peter's homemade cheese pasta bake before we went out to spend the evening at the club. All his meals tasted pretty special. Well, his dad who is Ian Beale is a chef so what do you expect?

We didn't wear anything special to the club; we were very casual if I'm honest. We were at the club for two hours and nothing was happening. It wasn't as great that Kitty had recommended. I was feeling tired anyway, after all we did spend a whole day at the waterpark.

"Why don't you and Abi go back?" Dexter had suggested to Jay. "Like you said you and her wanted time to yourselves."

Jay and I glanced over at each other. "Alright," Jay agreed as he stood up, holding his hand out for me. "Come on babe," he urged. I took his hand, as he pulled me up. He pointed his index finger towards Dexter.

"I still want time with Abi in the caravan tomorrow night though," Jay told him.

Dexter sighed, "Alright. Go on, go! We'll see you back at the caravan!"

"Unless they're too busy in the bedroom department," Cindy teased, sipping her lemonade.

"Cindy!" Peter roared, "That's enough! Stop trying to ruin this holiday for everyone."

I watched Cindy as she slumped back in her seat, quietly sipping her lemonade. All eyes were on her for a moment until they turned back to others.

"We'll see you later," I told them, with a pleasant smile.

"Laters Abs!" Lola raised her glass to me, before taking another sip of her vodka and lemonade.

Jay kissed me softly on the cheek. What was that for? I looked over at him.

"Come on babe," he said softly, leading me out of the club.

Throughout half of the journey home, we were walking hand in hand in complete silence. It might have been because I remained quiet considering thoughts were swimming through my brain.

"Alright," Jay began. "You're thinking about something."

I looked at Jay. Quickly tucking a strand of my light blonde hair behind my hair for distraction, I lied, "I'm fine."

I kept looking at him, he raised his eyebrow. "What?!"

"I know when you're lying Abs," he smirked. "Come on, what are you thinking about my BranningFlakes?"

I giggled.

"Don't laugh your way out of this baby," he said to me in a stern manner.

I sighed, "I'm just worried about my family's reactions to this whole pregnancy."

He sighed, stopping in his tracks, leading me under a tree as his arms curled around my waist. "They'll come round babe, trust me. Hopefully, you won't need to put up with them for long cos as soon as we're back, we're going flat hunting!"

I beamed at him, "Sounds amazing! I remember us talking this year about how we will have our own place soon. I even told Lauren! But when we planned it, a baby wasn't even thought of!"

He chuckled, "That's a thought, but still." He started to rub my flat stomach a little, "I can't wait for us to be a little family."

"Neither can I, I love you so much!"

I smiled, I really did love him. Even if he's my first love; as they say, your first love can be your true love.

"I love you too!" With that, we locked lips, kissing each other passionately for a few minutes before pulling away.

"My dad's going to kill you when he finds out," I put it to him, bluntly.

He started to stroke my hair, "Well no matter what he does or says, it won't keep me away from you and our baby."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him close to me as he hugged me around the waist. I inhaled his neck, his scent. He smells so nice; I can sense the Lynx Chocolate lingering on his entire body. He's so perfect. How can he be mine? I sighed happily.

"Come on," Jay interrupted as he gradually pulled away from our such loving embrace. He took my hand as we carried on with our walk back to the caravan. Within five minutes, we returned to the caravan and climbed onto the decking. I leaned against the caravan as Jay unlocked the door, letting us both in. Me in first obviously!

Jay and I literally pounced onto the sofa, lying back onto the sofa, just relaxing. It wasn't long before we were tangled up in each other's arms. We were sitting in silence for a minute or two, until I broke the silence:

"So, what plans do you have for us tomorrow night?"

"There's a DVD rental nearby, I could grab us a DVD and some snacks in the corner shop and just have a movie night?" Jay suggested.

I nodded in agreement, as I began to trace my index finger up his top, touching his bare stomach. I started to trace circles on it, "Does that end in making exotic love to me?" I asked suggestively, but in such a dreamy tone.

I could sense that Jay was smirking, "Does being pregnant result in a high sex drive or something?"

"Well, that is very well known," I replied very seductively as I looked up, locking eyes with the love of my life.

"Mmm, well this should be fun!" Jay suddenly grabbed me and pulled me down onto the sofa, lunging on top of me which made me squeal! He started kissing my neck, going up until he reached my lips. We locked lips, kissing each other with oh such passion. It seemed like we were kissing for decades but that soon got interrupted when my mobile suddenly went off. I sighed in annoyance as Jay got off me after pecking me on the lips one last time. I reached for my bag, scrambling through it, getting hold of my mobile phone. I looked at the home screen:

Mum Calling…

A lump in my throat suddenly appeared and I gulped, with my eyes staring at the screen. Oh my god, do I tell her? Get one parent out the way with? I turned to Jay.

"Should I tell her?" I whispered.

Jay nodded slowly, "Put it on loudspeaker. We'll tell her together." He finished this with a smile. I smiled back at him. He really did give me his word: he will always stick by me. Together always- you can never find a love as strong as mine and Jay's.

Before it went to voicemail, I quickly accepted the call, switching it onto loudspeaker before putting it down on the coffee table. "Hi mum!"

"You alright darling?!" She asked merrily, that mood will soon change when I tell her.

"Yeah, I'm fine! How's Oscar?"

"Oh, he's fine! He starts his new school next week," she replies, proudly. "How's the holiday going?"

It took me a few seconds to answer, "Great! Everything's just great. Jay's with me now," I took a deep breath. "You're on loud speaker because we have something to tell you…"

"Oh, yeah?" Mum responded, sounding confused.

"Yeah…"

"Hi Jay!"

Jay smiled a bit, "Hi Tanya!"

There was an awkward pause. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me darling?"

I gulped as I turned to Jay. My hands started to shake slightly. Jay grabbed my hand and squeezed it whilst smiling reassuringly. "It'll be fine, I'm here." He said softly.

I took a deep breath and turned back to my mobile which was laying down on the round coffee table. "Mum…I'm pregnant!"

There was a long silence. I was just waiting for my mobile to start roaring with mum's yelling! But she didn't.

"Are you going to keep it?" Mum questioned.

"Yes," I said after a pause. "Why wouldn't I? Jay and I are in a committed relationship and we're happy together and we love each other so why should we get rid of it?"

"And what do you think about this Jay?" She sounded rather disappointed. Oh dear, this isn't going to end very pretty.

"I'm with her all the way," he told her and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer even though my mum couldn't see it, but still. It meant something. "I love your daughter Tanya, so very much. I worship the ground she walks on! I would do anything for this girl. She means the world to me!"

I smiled as I began to well up. I quickly wiped my eyes before I started crying. God, these hormones! Jay was so sweet, he is a good person, and he has such a sensitive soul. I love him with all my heart.

I heard my mum sigh, "Abi, what's happened to you?"

"I'm growing up, that's what." I put it to her bluntly.

"Well, what about university?"

"I'm putting my family first, mum. Whether I go to university or not is another situation but I'm putting Jay and the baby first."

"Oh Abs, to me you're still my little girl."

"Like I told you when you found out that me and Jay were having sex, it's not my problem."

"I know, I know." She agreed. "I guess that not everyone's perfect. Not even Abi Branning!"

I giggled, "Yes, you're right."

"Well I'm happy for the both of you, but Jay? Look after her- Cos deep down, she's still my baby."

I rolled my eyes, "Mum!"

Jay chuckled, "Even though, she's my baby girl," he teased. "But I will look after her, for the rest of my life!"

Mum and I laughed before there was a pause.

"Abi," she began. "If things start to get rough about this back in Walford then you and Jay are more than welcome to stay here." She offered.

I smiled, "Thanks mum!"

She sighed, "Oscar's just woken up. I'll speak to you soon, bye!"

"Bye mum," With that I hanged up, just staring at my phone. Jay rubbed my back.

"It wasn't so bad was it," he said softly to my ear, kissing my cheek.

I sighed, "Went better than I thought. I thought she was gonna yell at me when Lola gave me a pregnancy test which was positive and mum thought it was mine." I started to laugh at the thought, "And she was yelling at me saying: 'you stupid, stupid girl!'"

Jay laughed, "Well she didn't, eh."

I smiled a bit, turning to face Jay. "Now it's just my dad we have to deal with," I smiled weakly.

Jay smiled as he pulled me towards him, embracing me. I laid tangled in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until midnight that Jay and I decided we should head to bed as we were both knackered! Did I tell you that we spent _**all**_day at a waterpark? Yeah, I think that I already have.

Jay and I were tucked into the duvet, as it surrounded us, as I lay down on Jay's chest, even though I had my own pillow. To be honest, I wouldn't have been _that_ bothered if I didn't get provided with my own pillow. Jay's chest is just as comfy! We were tangled up in each other's arms. We just laid there. Not saying a word. I must have been half asleep when I heard the front door open with the sound of excitement echoing the _whole _caravan. Jay sighed in annoyance as he slowly laid me down in the middle of the bed, and kissing my forehead before he climbed out of bed in _just _his black Calvin Klein boxers. He opened the bedroom door as I began to sit up slowly. Dexter, Lola, Peter and Cindy were all standing about in the caravan, but stopped when they saw Jay stroll down the hallway. I saw Cindy stare at Jay, with wide eyes and astonishment. _Back off Cindy, he's my man!_

"Alright Jay," Lola asked. "Abi in bed?"

"Yes," Jay responded. "We both were then you come in with all hell's blazing!"

"Sorry bruv," Dexter apologised. "We won't be long then we're heading off to bed."

"We're not going to the beach as Lola hired out her and Abi sunbeds!" Peter rolled his eyes, "So us boys will be going surfing and god knows what Cindy will be doing!"

Oh my god, Lola's amazing hiring out me and her sunbeds. It'll be nice to come back with a tan! Even though, we're talking about England here.

I turned to the clock sitting on Jay's bedside table. It was 1 in the morning. I yawned as Jay bided everyone goodnight as he made his way back to the bedroom. I snuggled back down onto the pillows, getting comfy.

"Awe no, you're awake," Jay said sadly, as he closed the door behind him. "I was hoping that them lot didn't wake you."

Jay climbed back into bed wrapping his arms around me; I lay back down on his warm and comfortable chest. I sighed, "Yes, they did. I'm awake now!"

Jay cuddled me tighter. I loved Jay's cuddles, so warm and protective. They have so many meanings. "Abs," he interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"You know when you were on the phone to your mum and you said that me and the baby come first, did you mean that? Or more like what exactly did you mean by that?"

"I meant that you and the baby come first." I took a deep breath, I can't believe I'm about to say this. "Me being a vet, I wanted to be that since I was a child and they're just childhood dreams. I've grown up and ever since I found out that I'm pregnant, my ambitions seem to have changed slightly. Yes, it would be nice to go to university but many great things have happened in my life, l've made great achievements, like Lauren said- I have more qualifications than the whole of my family put together! I don't need university, deep down because of the qualifications; I can do what I want. We can still have a great life together, even if I don't go to university."

"Abs, university has been your dream!"

"I've had many dreams, but me and you together is the biggest dream come true!"

Jay couldn't resist smiling, "I love you!" With that, he started kissing me which made my stomach start doing somersaults. I smiled through the kiss as he began to bite my bottom lip softly. Gradually, like he really didn't want to, he pulled away. "You sure you would put a life at university at risk? I mean, we could get you into a university that is nearer to home."

"Then so be it, even if it's not a good university, it's a university that will get me a degree! I don't need to go to university!"

With that, I planted a kiss on his soft and delicate lips as he started to deepen it. Our love was _truly _unbreakable.

I woke up on Jay's chest to the sound of arguing from Peter, Duncan and Lola. Ugh! What a lovely thing to wake up to. I looked up at Jay who was sleeping deeply and peacefully with me tucked under his arm along with one of his legs out of the duvet. I lifted my head up slightly to look over at the clock. _You know where it is, so I won't keep saying where it is as you will probably get fed up of me saying it constantly! _It was half 9 in the morning. Shit! We should be getting up. I firmly nudged Jay saying softly, "Jay, wake up! Wake up!" It was constantly but he refused to move. Instead, he just groaned and flipped over onto his side with his back to me as he huddled himself into the duvet, continuing his slumber. I sighed and just got out of bed and went into my bag to find an outfit. I picked out a blue, no sleeved denim blouse along with a black skater skirt. I got out some underwear as I headed towards the bathroom.

Within 20 minutes, I was showered, dressed, brushed my teeth, done my hair and put my daily makeup on. And they say that girls take _ages _to get ready! Haha, I've _so_ proved them on! Without disturbing my lazy boyfriend, I crept back into our bedroom and slipped on my plain red dolly shoes. I looked over at Jay when a face-splitting grin took over my face as I thought of an idea. I grabbed one of the small cushions from the end of the bed and throwed one of them at Jay's head.

"Argh!" he groaned, as he felt the cushion.

All I could do was laugh and depart the room, closing the door behind me as I made my way down the short hallway, through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Finally," Dexter complained. "Do you know what the time is?"

"Shut up Dex," Lola moaned. "We didn't get up until 9!"

Dexter shrugged, "That's different!"

I just laughed, typical! "You guys had breakfast?"

"No," Peter answered. "Lola's offered to do it so I have no idea when she will get started on it!"

Lola briefly swiped Peter over the arm, "Don't push it otherwise I will have you in the kitchen!"

"I'll help if you want Lola," I offered.

"Yeah, alright," she smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're pregnant." Dexter feared.

"I'm pregnant Dex, not dying," I told him sternly.

Lola laughed, "Told you Dex!" I grinned as I followed Lola into the kitchen.

I was cooking bacon in a frying pan. God, it smelt so nice! Whereas, Lola was cutting potatoes into chips; she had already cut the breaded rolls into two. As I was cooking, I felt arms curling round my waist. There's only one person that would do that. I leaned back as I continued to cook the bacon. He planted a kiss on my neck, making me grin. It felt quite ticklish if I'm honest.

"Was there any need to throw that cushion at me when I was happily asleep?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

The whole caravan laughed. Well, apart from Cindy who was still asleep. Typical teenager!

"Nice one Abs," laughed Lola, still cutting the potatoes.

"Nice work, cuz!" Dexter called out, lying back on the sofa with his mobile out.

"You wouldn't wake up," I confessed to Jay with an innocent smile written on my lips.

Jay sighed, "I didn't get my morning kiss." He pouted.

I played hard to get. "It's not the first!"

Lola grinned impressively at how I was acting around Jay.

Jay sighed, kissed my cheek then went to join Dexter on the sofa.

After breakfast, the boys went off to the beach to surf while Lola and I were sunbathing out on the decking outside the caravan on the 'hired' sunbed. It was a lovely day, the sun happened to be facing in our direction. I closed my eyes, it was so relaxing. Lola and I were in the same bikinis that we were in yesterday. It was already gone 4. Cindy must of gone swimming.

"Abs," Lola began, as she turned to face me. "You fancy fish and chips? I could go and get some?"

"Yeah sure," I smiled. "You sure you don't want me to come with me?"

"No," Lola hopped off her sunbed as she put some blue hot pants on. "You just relax," she reassured. I smiled slightly as I got comfy on my sunbed as she headed into the caravan, grabbing some money. "See ya!" She said as she jumped off the decking, strolling down the footpath. I watched until she was out of sight.

It must have been about five minutes that I was sunbathing on my own until I heard footsteps creep up onto the decking. Lola was quick. I fluttered my eyes open and saw Peter, "Alright Peter!" I said politely, "How was surfing?"

Peter chuckled, "It was great fun!"

I smiled which soon faded when I realised that Jay and Dexter wasn't with him, "Where's Jay and Dexter?"

"They went to check something out," Peter answered. "They should be back soon!"

I nodded with a slight smile before laying back down on the sunbed.

"I'm back," Lola made her presence known as she hopped onto the decking just as my eyes fluttered open once again. Lola sounded out of breath. I sat up as I saw the bag of Fish and Chips under Lola's arm. Lola glanced at Peter, "Oh." Lola frowned. "Sorry, but I didn't get you any fish and chips, only me and Abs."

Peter chuckled, "its fine! I've just come to get changed and then I'm going to find Cindy."

"Awe," Lola cooed, pinching his cheek. "Brother and sister love!"

I laughed as Peter gently pushed her away, "Shut up!"

"I think Cindy's gone swimming," I suggested.

"Oh, okay," Peter nodded as he headed back into the caravan.

Peter had left the caravan about fifteen minutes ago and Lola and I were still digging into our fish and chips. This is better fish and chips than the one we have at home, Lola even agreed with me- Ian Beale won't be impressed! While we were still eating, Jay and Dexter returned. "Oh there you are," Lola greeted.

"Missed us then?" Dexter teased.

Lola raised her eyebrow, "Erm, no." Lola grabbed another chip, putting it into her mouth.

"Whose idea was it to buy fish and chips?" Jay questioned, with his eyebrow raised.

"Mine," Lola answered, munching on the chip.

Jay sighed heavily, "I was going to take Abi out for dinner tonight, there's this nice little café round the corner!"

"Oh, how romantic," Lola answered, sarcastically.

"It doesn't actually look like a café," Jay told her, with a fake smile.

I giggled as I ate a chip, "It's a lovely thought babe!" I convinced him, "It's okay, we can still go later! Don't forget, I'm eating for two now."

Jay smiled, proudly. He was right about what he said: being a father would make him the happiest man in the world!

"What time were you thinking of going?" I wondered.

"About 6ish," Jay shrugged.

Lola gasped, turning to Dexter excitedly. Dexter just raised his eyebrow, wondering what the hell her problem is. Jay and I were looking at Lola then looked at each other, pulling weird expressions at one another. What is this all about?

"If Jay and Abi are going out for dinner, can we have a Chinese?!" Lola squealed, excitedly.

"Will you be paying for all four of us then?" Dexter asked suspiciously, with his eyebrow still raised.

"No, I was hoping that you might of," Lola assumed, with an innocent look on her face. However, her face clearly had '**Buy me Chinese!**' written all over it. Jay and I cracked up.

Lola and I finished our fish and chips, putting the paper down beside our sunbeds.

"Considering that Jay and Abi are going out for dinner then going back to the caravan for their 'night in'," Lola winked at me, which made me shake my head grinning. She turned back to Dexter, "Where will we be going tonight?"

Dexter shrugged, "To the pub cos that club was lame, man!"

"Well you didn't get home until like 1 in the morning," Jay informed.

Dexter shrugged, "It was still lame!"

"Ugh," Lola groaned. "We always go to the pub!"

"Do you want a Chinese or not?" Dexter argued.

Lola grinned, "Bull-yah!"

Around 6 'o' clock, Jay and I were thinking about heading over to the café. I didn't bother changing. I didn't even go in water so I didn't bother to shower either. I just brushed my teeth, topped up on my makeup and just shoved the clothes on that had been my outfit for the day. I sighed happily, before stepping out of mine and Jay's room, heading into the lounge where Jay was waiting for me. Dexter and Peter were playing Scrabble on the table, Lola was texting on her phone whilst Cindy was flicking through the channels on the TV. I felt like I was in the way…

"Can you get out the way please?" Cindy commanded. Yep, I was in the way.

"Erm, don't talk to Abi like that!" Jay warned her, with his eyes narrow.

I stepped out the way, moving closer to Jay. Jay put his hand on my waist, "You ready?"

"Yeah," I smiled a bit.

We said our goodbyes to the others and headed out of the caravan. Jay didn't bother changing either. It didn't really matter if we weren't dressed fancy or not. This was a campsite, not Hollywood.

Jay took my hand as we headed down the footpath and onto the main road. It didn't take long until we arrived at the café. I looked up at the sign plastered on the top of the building:

**The Rose Café**

It had a logo of a rose. Jay led me into the café. He was right; it didn't look like a café. It looked really nice. The tables were a dark wooden brown with red chairs tucked under them. You couldn't even see the kitchen- it was hidden behind a door. There was also a small bar. The café was small; therefore the café was lovely and pleasant. The song 'Let Her Go' by Passenger was being played in the background. Jay led the way as we walked over to a table in the corner which seated two. Romantically, he pulled a chair out for me. I couldn't help but smile as I sat down. He tucked me in a bit and finished, by softly planting a soft, romantic and gentle kiss my neck, then moving onto my cheek. I could sense his smile even though I couldn't see it. Uh oh, those famous somersaults in my stomach are back. Yes, me and Jay have been together for over two years, yet he still gives me those butterflies.

Jay walked over to the chair opposite me, parking himself there. A waiter, who was wearing a black polo top with the Rose Café logo on along with black trousers; he was half cast.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked politely.

"Erm, I'll just have a pint of beer please," Jay answered.

"I'll have orange juice, please," I answered, smiling politely.

The waiter took the order down, and then walked off to behind the bar. Jay and I sat gazing into each other's eyes for a moment. My mobile phone suddenly went off, which made me jump out of my seat. I sighed in annoyance as I got my mobile phone out, looking at the home screen:

**Ian Beale Calling…**

"Who is it?" Jay wondered.

"Ian," I rolled my eyes.

Jay sighed, "Ignore it!"

"I can't, he's my boss remember?" Even though I really didn't want to and just wanted to enjoy a lovely evening with my amazing boyfriend, I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Abi, when do you get back off of holiday?"

I raised my eyebrow, he's wrote all this in his diary book of the staff holidays and when they return and so on, can he not be bothered to go through that?

"I get back on Saturday Ian."

"Great! I need you to work that night."

_What?! _"Ian, I would have only _just _got back!"

"Do you want me to cut down your wages?" Ian threatened.

I sighed, "No."

I could sense that Ian was giving me that evil smirk. "Good, I'll see you at 6! Don't be late."

With that, Ian hanged up. I sighed in annoyance as I put my phone back in my bag. That's something to look forward to when I get back off holiday…NOT!

"What did he want?" Jay asked worriedly, seeing the look on my face.

I sighed, looking at Jay. "Ian wants me to work Saturday night!"

"Is he having a laugh?!"

I shook my head.

"We would have only just got back! I don't need to work until Monday."

"Lucky you!" I answered, sarcastically, sitting back on my chair.

He touched my hand which was lying flat on the table and started stroking it softly with his thumb. "I'll have a word with him, I'll tell him you can't work!"

"No," I told him firmly. "You can't do that! My wages will be dropped or even worse, I'll lose my job! We need the money considering we're having a baby."

"Let me just warn you," he told me sternly. "When you're seven months pregnant, you will _**not **_be working! It'll tire you right out!"

I sighed, "I know!"

"How much do you get paid?"

"£85 a week!"

"That's quite a lot," Jay pointed out. "With the amount I earn, we could get our own place in a couple of months!"

I smiled at that thought. It was going to be perfect!

The waiter came back with our drinks, putting them down in front of us. Jay picked up a menu and started going through it, I did the same so I didn't feel odd. There wasn't really anything that I fancied, although, I noticed that they did Scampi and Chips. I haven't had that in _ages!_ I glanced up at Jay, who was peaking up through his menu from behind me. I raised my eyebrow at him and looked behind me to find Bob and Kitty sitting at a table across the room, having a casual chat. Kitty looked over at our table and smiled at Jay. I quickly looked at Jay who just kept staring over at that table.

"What's the problem?" I asked, suspiciously.

Jay quickly shook his head for a few seconds, losing sight from across the room, "Nothing." He smiled and closed his menu. "Decided what you're having?"

"Yeah," I responded, as I closed my menu, putting it where I found it. The waiter came back over with the same notepad, "Do you know what you want to order?" He wondered, getting out his black biro.

"Yeah," Jay began. "Erm, I'll have the pepperoni pizza please!"

The waiter wrote down Jay's order down on his notepad before turning to me, "And what about you miss?"

"I'll have Scampi and Chips please!"

The waiter took down my order then finally walked off to behind the bar.

About forty five minutes later, Jay paid the bill.

"C'mon," he said as he closed the bill book, rising from his seat. I stood up with him and tucked my chair under.

"So back to the caravan then?" I stretched.

Jay looked at me, grinning. "What?" I asked confused with my eyebrow raised.

Jay winked at me, taking my hand as he dragged me out of the café. We walked a completely different direction than the direction back to the caravan.

"Jay, where are we going?" I asked, as he held his hand a bit tighter. I was starting to get worried.

Jay chuckled, "Don't look so worried! Where I am taking you is a surprise, you'll love it!"

I sighed with relief and just let Jay lead the way. Within 10 minutes, we were standing outside this small little cottage. It looked beautiful with flowers in the bushes, all around the front garden and some on the cottage. It looked very homely and comfortable. The driveway was empty. It sounded quiet and peaceful. I felt confused.

"Jay, why are we here?" I turned to him.

"You can hire this cottage out; I went with Dexter earlier to hire the cottage out for me and you tonight. We saw a notice on the beach…Surprise!"


	6. Chapter 6

I was in complete awe as Jay opened the door to the little cottage and leading us in. I walked into the living room and everything seemed so cosy. There was a TV in the corner along with a red L shaped sofa. I love them sort of sofas! There was a golden brown coffee table in between the sofa and the television. On the other side of the room, there was a round dining room table, with chairs tucked under. It was perfect! I wouldn't mind living in a place like this. Just standing in the room, I felt warm, secure and cosy. I smiled as I headed into the kitchen. It wasn't big but it wasn't small, it was medium. The walls were tiled and the floor was wooden. The worktops were all fitted together and there was plenty of storage; cupboards were on the walls and fitted into the bottom of the worktop. Nearby, there was a built in fridge and freezer. I smiled widely, it was amazing! I glanced out of the kitchen window which showed the back garden. It took me by surprise when I discovered that it was a big garden with flowers everywhere. It was well looked after!

I turned around and Jay was stood behind me, leaning against the doorframe smiling proudly, "Who owns this place?" I gasped.

Jay shrugged, "Someone called Max Smith, he hires this place out as part of a living."

"Could we buy it off him?!"

Jay chuckled, "We wouldn't be able to afford it just yet, plus we'd be away from all our family and friends."

I slowly began to walk over to him, "Who needs Walford when we have our perfect place here? You're all I need. Just me, you and the baby!"

"Are you actually for real?"

I burst out laughing. Did he really think I was being serious? Yes, I would _**love**_to live in a place like this but we'd be 3 hours away from Walford. Plus, we can't afford a place like this. I would like to be nearer to my family and friends and I'm sure that Jay and I could make a flat _just___as cosy. To be honest, I just couldn't wait to move out of 5 Albert Square and move in with Jay. They'll be less drama I'll be involved in which would be less stressful and stress would _**not **_be good for the baby.

Jay sighed with relief, "Thank god you weren't serious!"

I kept laughing, "I just want us to have our own place together. I'd be happy with just a flat but I would like to be nearer to my friends and family. I just don't want to _live_ with my family, not with all the drama we get in the household; it won't be good for the baby."

Jay took my hands in his, "So do I! To be honest, I think it's best that we get our own place sooner, I can't have you stressing with the little one inside you!"

I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, he responded.

"Mmm," he complimented as I slowly pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Oh, aren't I allowed to kiss my boyfriend when I want?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Come here beautiful!"

Without hesitation, we started kissing each other passionately. We had such a lovely evening! We cuddled up on the sofa watching 'Bridesmaids'. Oh, Jay _does _love me as he brought himself round to watching a girly film with me. I would usually sit and watch these films with Lola but Jay decided to let us watch that film. Like Lauren, Jay's more into zombie movies…I think? I'm not sure! That boy watches all sorts of films but he _refuses _to watch Twilight- I still have to win him over with that!

When the film finished, it started to get late. It was 10 'o' clock. Even when the credits were scrolling up the TV screen, I was stuck to Jay's chest. I didn't _want _to move. He was so comfy!

Jay sighed heavily as he reached for the TV remote, switching the TV remote. I looked up at Jay. Jay gave me a quick smile, slowly lifting me off of him as he rose to his feet. He gracefully held out his hand to me, "Come." He said softly but oh so romantically.

I smiled as I put my hand in his as he pulled me up to my feet. He led me out of the living room, switching all the lights off leaving the living room in complete darkness. After, he led me up the wooden stairs, holding my hand a bit tighter as we walked across the landing. Then, he slowly opened this door which revealed a bedroom. He guided me inside, shutting the door behind us as I looked around the room. The walls were white and the wooden floors were glowing. In the middle of the room, there was a king size bed with a scarlet red and white duvet. All the furniture was wooden. I forgot that Jay and I didn't bring any stuff until I noticed that our bags were sitting at the end of the bed. The room wasn't that big but it still looked warm and cosy.

Jay took hold of my hand again as he led me over to the bed, sitting down on the edge bringing me onto his lap. He wrapped one arm round my waist whilst his free hand was rubbing my leg up and down. I turned to Jay, "What you planning on doing?"

Jay grinned, "I have a few ideas in mind, but that's only if you want to?"

"Make love you mean," I gulped.

"I just want to show how much you really mean to me, that's why I hired this cottage. So we could have a romantic evening together, without any distractions…"

I smiled, "You're so sweet!" With that, I started kissing him with full on passion with that identical smile traced on my lips. He started kissing me, giving out more passion than I think I ever could. Jay began to lay down on the bed, bringing me down with him as he ran his hand up the back of my blouse, reaching up to my bra as he undid my bra, slinging it onto the floor.

In between our soft and fragile kisses, clothing was removed from the both of us and before we knew it, we were bare naked under the duvet with our clothes splattered all over the floor.

Jay looked me in the eyes as our heavy breathing was in tune, before he returned his lips to mine, kissing me in mind blowing passion. Before I knew it, Jay was inserted inside me, moving at a steady pace, getting faster and faster as the night went on. We exchanged soft groans and moans throughout the peaceful evening, enjoying the exotic pleasure from one another.

Hours later, Jay ejaculated inside me whilst I found my release around his penis, orgasming loudly. I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again just as Jay tumbled off of me and onto his side of the bed, pulling me towards him. I rested my head on his firm and heated chest as our breathing pattern stayed in tune, like a duet.

"You're amazing," Jay nuzzled into my hair.

I smiled, tracing patterns with my index finger around his chest. "You are. Who knows when we'll get an evening like this when the baby comes…?"

"I'm sure we could find a decent babysitter."

I sighed, "What if I'm a bad parent? Just like my mum and dad are."

"Oi," Jay held me tighter. "You're going to be a great mum!"

"You don't know that. I'm not saying get rid of the baby! I'm just saying that I have _rubbish _parents and that's because they started off young. They didn't get to follow their dreams!"

"Look at Lola, she's a great mum and she's younger than you! She gives Lexi the best of everything and that's what we will need to do for our baby! I want you to have everything, and you will get everything- a stable home and family!

"Plus my mum fell pregnant with me when she was about to start University and she was told that there's a possibility that she can never have children. She felt so lucky thinking that having me was a once in a lifetime opportunity so she quit going to University and brought me up. Then my dad ran off when I was 3 and I still remember my mum going to University when I was 4. However, she stayed at a University closer to home; luckily it was a really good University! Then a couple of years later, she got her degree in Biology. She became a doctor in our local hospital then 4 years later…she found out she had cancer and yeaah…"

I sighed. I feel _so _sorry for him! However, what Jay said did make me think. Maybe I could put University on hold to bring up the baby then start University and get my degree. That way, I won't miss out on having a _great _life.

"Thanks Jay," I thanked him.

Jay looked confused, raising his eyebrow, "What for?"

"You've made me realise," I began. "That I can put my life on hold just so we can start a life together and then I'll go to University when the baby's a bit older, then after we'll have a _great _life!"

Jay smiled, "We'd have a great life whether you go to University or not. I earn good money!"

"Well I can't let you do all the work can I!"

Jay chuckled and we just laid there quietly as Jay embraced me in his arms. I didn't even realise but I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep…

The next morning, I was woken by the loving lip touches on my neck.

"Mmm," I moaned as I woke from my slumber, looking up at Jay. "Is that your sign of a wakeup call?"

"Wakey Wakey," Jay winked and I couldn't help but laugh.

For the next hour, we just rolled about in bed, kissing and showing how much we love each other by _**not **_having sex!

Jay and I had such a wonderful evening; we _really _didn't want to go back to the caravan. However, we had no choice. Jay made breakfast- a fry up! Beats Peter's breakfast meals _any _day. The others will be _so _jealous! Hehe.

In the bathroom, there was a Jacuzzi bath which I _had _to try out. Jay and I decided to take a bath together. I stood by the bathroom doorframe watching him as he was kneeled over the bath, swishing the bubbly water back and forth. He finally turned off the taps as I stood up, holding his hand out, welcoming me in to come forward. I put one foot in front of me as I started moving swiftly towards Jay, taking his welcoming hand. I closed my eyes in relaxation as he moved all my soft warm blonde hair to the side. Gradually, he pulled down each strap to my pink, silky and short nightdress before it automatically dropped to the floor.

I brought the pink, silky and short nightdress about three months ago. It was Lola's idea to make me look 'seductive' for whenever me and Jay slept together. However, this was the first time that I had worn it.

Jay pulled off his blue t-shirt, throwing it on the floor before easing his boxer shorts down to his ankles then kicking them off. I gazed at his _amazing _body. It was perfect, irresistible. I bite hard on my bottom lip, wanting him, desiring him. Jay looked at me suggestively with a face-splitting smirk before stepping into the lush, warm and bubbly water sitting himself down. He spread his legs raising his eyebrow at me grinning, "You getting in or not?"

I grinned as I stepped into the bath, turning my back to Jay as I sat down in between his legs. I leaned back on his wet and delicate body. He soothed me by kissing down my neck, leaving a wide and devilish grin painted on my face.

"I've never seen that pink nightdress before," Jay examined.

"It was the first time that I've ever worn it, I brought it three months ago with Lola," I confirmed. I started to feel self-conscious. Yes, Jay may think that I'm beautiful inside and out, but I _hate _my body.

"Why wait so long to wear it?" Jay wondered.

I sighed and shook my head to show that I didn't want to answer that. It clicked to Jay how I was feeling, that's the sort of connection we have. We know how each other feel without even saying anything; we know each other's likes and dislikes. Jay and I have such a strong connection and I _love _it!

"You shouldn't be ashamed Abs, you have a _great _body!"

I tutted, rolling my eyes, "Shut up!"

"You do, you have a lovely figure!"

"No, no I don't!"

"Oh, shush," Jay pecked my cheek. "You do. You're my princess!"

I smiled as I turned my head to face Jay, kissing him lovingly. I love him _so _much.

Within a couple of hours, Jay and I had returned to the caravan. It seemed quiet. I looked around to see whether anyone would jump out at us. Jay tugged at my hand, "Come on babe."

Jay led me into the caravan as I held his hand tightly, looking warily around, just waiting for someone to jump out. But no one did. Jay opened the caravan door to find the place trashed!

"What the…" Jay exclaimed, confused as we steadily got into the caravan. Jay never let go of my hand. All of a sudden, Dexter paced down the hallway stomping about in _**panic **_mode.

"Dexter, what is going on?!" Jay demanded.

"We've been robbed!" Dexter exclaimed.

**A/N: ** Yes, I used the robbing bit as I'd want that storyline to end the holiday. And yes, I'm going to remake the scene where the teens run off with the car but adjust it slightly. I might not update as much as I started considering I start my first day at college tomorrow. So I hope you like the novel so far and I'll update when I can:') I will try to update in the next day or two…


	7. Chapter 7

Jay and Dexter had some sort of staring competition for at _least_ ten seconds. Jay gulped, "What do you mean we've been robbed?!"

Dexter looked around the room, signalling to Jay with his arm, "Do you really think that I've made this mess?!"

"Well, boys are rather messy," I joked. However, I soon looked down when the two boys looked at me, with their mouths positioned in a straight line; with their eyebrows raised…they didn't seem impressed. "Sorry," I muttered.

Jay smiled sympathetically as he touched my shoulder when Lola and Peter suddenly burst through the door.

"We brought fish and chips," Lola burst out energetically. But that mood had soon changed when her and Peter stared at the floor with both of their jaws falling to the floor, joining all the clutter.

"What happened here?!" Lola demanded, looking at Dexter with her hands on her hips.

"Why you blaming me?!" Dexter moaned.

Lola raised her eyebrow, "Erm, cos Jay was out with Abi while Peter and I went out for a bit…"

"And I was with Kitty at the pub," Dexter interrupted.

Lola bite her lip in thought, "Well what about Cindy? Did she come back at all?"

"She went for a swim," Peter told them.

Dexter sighed as he departed the caravan, leaning over the decking. We all went to follow him considering that we were _**no**_use in the caravan. We all stood in silence looking ahead towards the view. It sounded peaceful, I breathed in as I inhaled the soft summer's air.

"Abi," Dexter turned to me. I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Dexter walked over to me, cupping his hands around my face. "You beautiful girl, please tell me _**you **_put that money in a good place where _**no one**_ could find it!"

I smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, of course! I'll erm," I stuttered, "Just go and get it!" With that, I walked into the caravan. I went over to the kitchen as I opened the bottom cupboard, which was below the sink and kneeled down in front of it. I scrambled about a bit and suddenly panicked when I could feel nothing there. _**Nothing.**_ Everyone's going to kill me!

I kneeled there for a minute as new tears formed inside my eyes. I wiped them away as quickly as possible. Oh the joys of being pregnant, all these hormones! I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I rose to a stand. I _slammed _the cupboard door and bravely exited the caravan. All eyes were on me. I shook my head. Dexter turned around with his hands covering his eyes, "Ugh!" He raged.

"I'm sorry!"

Dexter just turned to me, with his eyes narrow. _**No one**_ said a word. I was in the spotlight. I walked down the steps of the decking silently, sitting down on the same bench as Lola, moving as far away to the end as possible. I doubt _anyone _would want to talk to me. Just at that moment, Cindy came by with wet, draggy hair. "The water's freezing!" She astonished. We all remained silent. She looked round at each and every one of us…

"Who's died?" She asked.

Jay looked at her, "We've been robbed!"

Cindy gasped, "You're joking!"

"And the money's gone missing," Jay continued.

"You're joking!" That was when Cindy turned to me. "Well maybe your pregnant girlfriend may have something to do with it Jay!"

Cindy crossed her arms, looking at me with suspicion. _I can't believe she would blame this on me! _I looked around me. No eyes were on Cindy, they were on me. I gulped.

"Come on!" I defended. "Do I look like the type of person who would steal?! I'm a good person!"

"But what about deep down?" Cindy smirked.

I sighed, "No I wouldn't!"

I looked over at Jay and he was just looking at me, his eyes narrow. This was _beyond _a joke.

"Come on," Lola spoke up. "Abi wouldn't do that, so shut up!"

"Yeah, but no one knows that for certain," Dexter made his point.

I sighed in annoyance and _such _upset before I stood up, "I can't believe you guys would think this about me! I'm a good person, I wouldn't dream of stealing, _especially _off my friends and family!" With that, I stormed off with tears flooding my eyes. I paced through the forest, wanting to get as far away from _them _as possible.

"Abs," Lola called after me, trying to keep up with me. I stood still and turned around, facing Lola. We were in the middle of the forest. "How could they think that about me?" I questioned, teary.

Lola sighed and pulled me into a hug, "They're just stressed out! It's Phil Mitchell's money after all."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from the hug, "Even my _own_ boyfriend thinks that I could of stole that money! He didn't even defend me!" I cried.

"Don't worry babe, they'll calm down!"

"Right now, I'm mad at Jay, can't believe he didn't even _defend _me!"

Lola chuckled, "I don't blame ya! But don't stress about it yeah?"

I smiled weakly, "I guess I can try!"

"Come on," Lola insisted. "Let's go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure!"

With that, Lola and I began to walk through the forest. Even though, this was _supposed _to be taking my mind off things, I just _couldn't _forget what just happened.

Then I _**stopped. **_I'm guessing the thoughts were overpowering my mind and I started to feel dizzy. I could just _about _see that Lola was looking behind her, facing in my direction. Everything was quiet, and in a very quiet volume, I could hear Lola say: "Abs?" Then it turned to darkness.

Then, I woke up. I had _no idea _how long I was unconscious for! My eyes wandered around the room to identify where I was. _Ah! _It was mine and Jay's room.

"How you feeling," a familiar voice asked softly. I looked in the direction of the voice and there he was, sitting on the edge of the bed beside my feet. Jay Brown- smiling at me with a soft and gentle smile.

"I'm fine," I snapped. I glared at him, "Why didn't you stick up for me?!"

He sighed and looked down, my eyes remained on him, "Well?!"

He shrugged, "I knew it wasn't you and I thought everyone knew that. I just thought they would have thought differently within a few seconds."

"Well they didn't!"

"Yeah, well maybe I'm just a _useless _boyfriend!" In that moment, Jay got up and left the room. "Jay..." I got up and went after him, following him through the hallway and into the living room where everyone was seated. "I'm sorry!"

"Get some rest Abi," Jay insisted as he kept walking, he didn't even turn around to look at me. He walked out of the caravan and off the decking. I still followed him. I didn't _care _how weak I felt. I grabbed his hand and spun him around, as I kissed him oh ever so lightly on his light and delicate lips.

"You're not rubbish," I told him reassuringly, with my sweet and innocent smile being painted onto my face. He sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You deserve so much better!"

I started to get teary; tears were forming beneath my eyes, "What you talking about? Please don't break up with me! I want you…" That was when I started to cry a bit. I couldn't _bear _the thought of losing Jay.

"Babe," Jay pulled me into a tight and loving embrace. "I'd never leave you; you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Even if you do deserve _sooo _much better, you're stuck with me!" I could sense that he was smirking but I just cuddled up to him tighter, "Good! Come on, let's go for a walk?"

Jay pulled away, touching my shoulders as his eyebrow rose, "You sure you're alright?"

I shrugged, "I feel a bit weak but I'm getting stronger by the minute."

Jay sighed, "Well in that case…"

All of a sudden, without any warning, he dipped me over his arm carrying me in bridal style which made me _squeal! _We walked through the forest until we reached some lake. He carried me all the way which made me lay back against his chest, forgetting the world. Just me and my red headed bad boy, _no one _else.

We sat down on the wooden decking which over looked the lake. I could feel Jay's hand touching my shoulder as he pulled me closer. I sighed, breathing in the fresh air. I closed my eyes just letting the light breeze caress my soft and delicate face.

"I don't want to go home," I admitted, "Even if we're having a rubbish last day so far!"

I could sense Jay's smile, "Neither do I. I've enjoyed spending time with you, having you sleep beside me."

I smiled; I was going to miss that too. However, dad had said that while I was away he shall be putting a double bed in my bedroom, considering he's accepted the fact that I'm _practically _an adult and that I have been sleeping with Jay. I guess he's realised that Jay's been staying the night on occasional evenings. This is _great, _as Jay can sleep round more often and we'll have a c_omfortable _night's sleep as we will no longer be squashed together in my double bed, not being able to _breathe._

"Jay," I began. I sat up, exchanging looks with this _beautiful _man. "Even though my dad's putting a double bed into my bedroom, I-I still want to get a place of our own, before the baby's born…" I began to stutter.

Jay started to smile rather sympathetically, but with hope. "We will do whatever it takes, I promise!" With that, Jay claimed my hand in his and gently kissed my knuckles…

We spent _hours _just sitting by the lake, talking about random things. It wasn't until Jay checked his black watch, which was curled round his wrist, that it was 5pm. However, we didn't seem to panic, we were really happy to have each other's company. We enjoyed a nice and peaceful walk back to the caravan.

We turned up twenty minutes later. Jay and I exchanged sweet smiles before we stepped up onto the decking, entering the caravan hand in hand. I watched Dexter stand up as we made our entrance. I observed him from top to bottom.

"Abs," Dexter said, after a deep breath. "May I talk to you?"

Gradually, I nodded, keeping a straight face.

"You upset her, you're dead!" Jay warned him, pointing his face towards Dexter's face, his eyes narrow. Dexter glanced at Jay before he took my hand, leading me out of the caravan. Everyone was looking out onto the decking at Dexter and I. Dexter tutted and closed the door so no one could hear our conversation. Dexter turned to me, moving towards me.

"Look cuz, I'm sorry for kinda doubting you…" He said before he looked down at his feet. His feet were doing some swaying movement. I sighed with relief, letting out a hint of laughter. "It's fine," I told him. "To be honest? It should be _Cindy _that should be apologising." I shrugged, "I mean, she started _all _of this."

Dexter nodded in agreement, "Come on!" He wrapped his arm around me as we headed back inside the caravan.

"Everything alright?" Jay wondered as he grabbed me, holding me around the waist. Dexter nodded, "I didn't upset your princess don't worry! I was just apologising."

Jay nodded, "Good." He put it bluntly.

"So, were you two christening the pregnancy then?!" Cindy joked, with a devilish smirk cast onto her lips.

"Cindy!" Peter bellowed. He seemed so embarrassed of his younger sibling. I wouldn't blame him to be honest.

We spent our final evening of our holiday at the local pub. We had a pub dinner there which the boys _kindly _paid for. Although, the meals weren't up to much; the Spaghetti Carbonara I had made me feel quite queasy. Jay suggested that the two of us should head back to the caravan and just have a relaxing evening by ourselves but I insisted that we should stay. I didn't want to ruin our final night. I was assuming that we all wanted to be together.

All over, it was a _great _holiday. Even if it didn't set off to a _great _start and it's not ending very well.

"So, home tomorrow," Lola reminded us with a spring to her voice. She was _bound _to be excited. She would be going home to Lexi, god have I heard how much she's missed her!

I was assuming that Lola was the _only _one that was bursting of excitement as the rest of us just rolled our eyes, _dreading _the thought!

"No," Dexter raised his voice. "We can't go home tomorrow, not until _that _money has been found!"

"What!" Lola exclaimed, "I can't leave Lexi on her own! We _have _to go home."

"Yeah, and I have work tomorrow." I told Dexter, "I work for Ian Beale, remember!"

"Me and Abs will go home," Lola insisted. "While you lot stay on board!"

"No!" Dexter bellowed. "You went on this holiday so you're all involved with this situation!"

"We were robbed Dexter," I reminded him. "The money has gone _missing_, we were the _only _ones that knew about the money, and we wouldn't of stole from you! Especially after you helped Jay organise this holiday."

"Kitty knew about the money," Cindy pointed out.

Dexter and Jay turned to Cindy in disgust. "Don't be so stupid, Kitty was with me the _whole _time, she wouldn't have stolen the money. She had no way of doing it." Dexter told her.

"But Cindy has a point," I stated. I looked over to the bar where Kitty was serving lads pints, oblivious to the fact that she's become a suspect for the missing money. She was glancing over at our table, grinning at Dexter and Jay behind their backs. They didn't even _notice._ I swear Kitty has a crush on my man! Pfft, she isn't having him!

I turned back to the others, "I mean, Kitty could have been a distraction for the people who did it to rob the caravan and get the money…"

**A/N: **Sorry for the week's wait. I started college and it's just been hectic. I haven't found the time but hey-ho! I'm here now:') I'll try and update as soon as I can! I'm thinking of writing the next chapter tomorrow, if I do all my homework and if I don't have any set tomorrow! However, I will be as quick as I can and stop distractions so I can get writing. Please review:') Ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I awoke from my final night's sleep at the caravan. I looked at my surroundings to find myself curled up in my side of the bed, wrapping myself up in the duvet. Jay was lying on his side facing my direction with his arm curled round my waist, cuddling me towards him. He was fast asleep. I sighed sadly as I realised that it was daylight- we're going home today! I snuggled up to Jay cuddling him, which made him groan a bit as he wrapped his other arm around my shoulders in his sleep, as he rested his head at the top of my own. I closed my eyes, enjoying these moments before we had to get up…

"I _really _have no idea what time I'll be back dad, but I can assure you that I'll be home by midnight," I told my dad over the phone, rolling my eyes. I was already dressed and all done up as well as Lola, Dexter, Peter and Cindy. However, Jay was _still _getting ready in the bathroom. Lola and Dexter along with Peter and Cindy were outside, leaving me standing _alone _talking to my _dearest and cheating _father.

"I will be home tonight, jeez! I have to work tonight anyway!" I moaned to my dad, he just _doesn't _know when to stop. All of a sudden, I felt those familiar arms curl round my waist along with that familiar chin resting on the top of my shoulder. This changed my mood _automatically_; I went from agitated to being the happiest girl in the world. "Dad, I have to finish packing, I'll see you when I get back…" I bite my bottom lip lightly and hanged up, keeping my phone in hand as I leaned against Jay with a sigh.

"Home then."

Jay sighed sadly, "Afraid so. It's been good though, aint it?"

I smiled, "The best!" All of a sudden, I went quiet, suddenly remembering that I was going to _have_ to tell my family that I was pregnant.

"What are you thinking about?" Jay hinted, poking my hip.

I shook my head, "Just the thought of having to tell Dad, Kirsty, Lauren, Nan and the rest of my family that I'm pregnant."

Jay rubbed my shoulder, "It'll be fine," he reassured.

"I'm 17 Jay; I'm _supposed _to be the sensible one, the one that's_ supposed_ to go far in life." I sighed, "I'm not saying I'm going to have an abortion, of course I won't!" I smiled, "I'm just saying that my dad will _hit the roof _and make me have an abortion."

"I can see your dad saying that."

I nodded, "I bet you he will, I'm assuming that Lauren will most likely be the one to calm him down." I giggled a bit, "Well Lauren, Kirsty and Nan!"

Jay smiled warmly, "See, you have support. We're not on our own."

I smiled reassuringly, "I wouldn't care if we were, we have each other." With that, I took my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"I love you Abi Branning," he confessed warm-heartedly.

"And I love you too," I responded as he transferred his lips closer to mine, kissing me oh so lovingly and passionately, which sent fireworks and made my stomach do continuous back flips. He embraced me in his warm, welcoming and loving arms as we shared the deep love we felt for one another by sharing passionate and gentle kisses.

"Dexter, I'm definitely going home today, I miss Lexi," Lola begged, as Jay and I came out of the caravan, joining the riot which was going on outside.

"I don't mind staying," Cindy shrugged.

"We're going home," Peter retorted. Cindy looked down, frowning.

"We can't go home," Dexter panicked. "Phil will kill me unless we find that money!"

"The money had nothing to do with us though Dex," I told him which Lola agreed.

"You all came on this holiday so you're all involved!" Dexter responded, verbally. I rolled my eyes turning to Jay, who was looking at me sympathetically.

"Please think about what I thought of," Cindy considered. Dexter raised his eyebrow at her, "That was the most _hideous _idea that you came up with last night!"

"Even though, Cindy is just a little girl," I began with my arms folded on my chest. "She does have a point."

"I'm not a little girl," Cindy defended herself with her narrow eyes staring at me. I exchanged a glance with her before turning back to Dexter quietening my tone, "All I'm saying is that Kitty's father 'Bob' knew about the money so perhaps he used Kitty to distract Dexter into getting the money."

Everyone exchanged looks at one another as I took a step back.

"I'm going over there," Dexter announced.

"Count me in," Jay and Peter chorused.

Lola and I looked at the boys.

"You will seriously face him? You do realise Bob is Phil Mitchell's friend?" I told the trio.

"Well right now, I'd rather face Bob than Phil," Dexter explained. "We need to do whatever it takes to get the money back. We could _distract _Kitty to get to Bob." Dexter turned to Jay, "You could text Kitty…you have her number?"

"How do you have Kitty's number?" I demanded. _**How does he have Kitty's number?**_

Jay shrugged, "Erm, when we went to drop off the car, Dexter's phone wasn't functioning properly so he got me to take down her number." He stuttered as he turned to Dexter unwarily, as Dexter responded with a nod.

"Wait, maybe we should hold Kitty hostage and get answers out of her," Cindy suggested, like she had just come up with some _bright _idea.

"We're not kidnapping anyone," I snapped.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Peter announced. The boys turned around and were about to leave until Lola questioned whether they would stand up to Phil Mitchell which brought them to a halt, turning back to us. Lola turned in my direction and winked at me in which I couldn't help but grin.

"I have an idea," I suggested. All eyes were glued onto me. "Well, we _won't _be able to get the money without a _huge _fight," I began. "So instead, why don't three of us go to the pub to confront Kitty while the other three watches out for Bob and when he enters the pub, we get the car and the rest run out the pub, jump in the car and drive off?"

Everyone looked at each other with _pure _amazement. It was just a thought, an idea. Well I am the family's genius so…I don't know? Maybe people know me as the one that comes out with the sensible ideas. Well, they probably do. But no, I've just come up with an idea to go with a dodgy situation. Well I am currently carrying a bad boy's baby or perhaps my hormones are just playing tricks? Hmm.

Yes, they all decided to go along with my plan. Within about an hour, we were all packed and ready for the journey home. We began to walk through the forest heading towards the pub, with our bags in arm.

"Do you want me to carry your bag babe?" Jay offered, as he started walking aside me. "I don't feel very comfortable with you carrying your bag in your condition." Jay bit his bottom lip, thinking that I was going to snap at him, coming back at him with some hasty comment. But I just grinned at him.

"She's pregnant, not dying Jay," Cindy commented. Peter nudged her; however everyone just seemed to ignore that hasty remark coming from _her_.

"Come on Abs," Lola encouraged me. "I didn't have _anyone _to carry my things when I was pregnant with Lex, people won't carry my stuff even now! You're lucky, cos you can have Jay running around after you."

I couldn't help but laugh at Lola's remark. I gave in and gave Jay my bag in which he took over his arm. I thanked him. Jay swiftly planted a soft kiss on my lips which I responded to with a smile, before we carried on walking. Jay caught my hand once we began to walk. We walked hand in hand, heading towards the pub.

Within five minutes, we reached the pub and quickly hid behind a bush. Everyone dropped their bags on the ground as we all formed a circle.

"Right, considering Jay's the driver and Abi's…pregnant, perhaps these two should _definitely _stay out here, ready to hijack the car." Dexter glanced over at Cindy, "And maybe Cindy should stay with them. Whereas, me, Lola and Peter go into the pub and do the business." Dexter decided, we all agreed, well apart from Cindy.

"Why do I have to stay out here?!" Cindy moaned.

"Cos you're just a kid," Peter told her, harshly before turning to Dexter and Lola. "Off we go then!" With that, Dexter, Lola and Peter headed towards the pub leaving me, Jay and Cindy hidden behind a bush. Jay looked at me, licking his lips, eyeing me up suggestively.

"Hmm, if _Cindy _wasn't here, we'd certainly be getting frisky here," Jay joked, winking.

I laughed, "I thought I'm supposed to be the one with the sex drive?!"

Jay shrugged, "I can too!" Jay leaned forward towards me kissing my lips passionately in which I responded to. Unfortunately, we broke apart by Cindy commenting: "Ugh, do you have to?!"

Jay and I just glared at her, our eyes dark and narrow.

According to Jay's watch, about ten minutes later, the car pulled up outside the pub. And there was Bob; suddenly scrambling out of the car, closing the door and marching into the pub. We were watching _all of this _from behind the bush. Jay nudged me as the three of us quickly came out the bush, heading towards the car. Jay picked up a brick and was about to smash one of the car's windows until I burst out: "Jay, look!" I was pointing inside the car, pointing out that the keys were stationary in the ignition. Jay quickly put the brick down as he got into the driver's seat. I walked around the car getting into the passenger's seat as Cindy climbed into the back, slinging all the bags behind her, heading towards the boot.

"This is all so exciting," Cindy exclaimed.

Jay and I turned to Cindy, "Can you not?!" Jay retorted as Cindy sat back in the seat acting all innocent. Jay and I slowly turned back round as Jay tried to start up the car. But it wouldn't start up. He tried about three times and it _still _wouldn't.

"Jay," I started to panic.

Jay turned to me, nervously. Cindy sighed, "Oh for god sake!" Just at that moment, Cindy reached out in front of her and beeped the horn. I quickly spun my head facing Cindy, "Why did you do that?!"

"To give them a sign?" Cindy answered, making it sound _obvious. _But it wasn't.

Within a couple of minutes trying to get the car started up, Peter and Lola suddenly bolted towards the car, jumping in not long followed by Dexter.

"Drive!" Dexter ordered, just as Bob and Kitty came storming out of the pub. The car still wouldn't start up. But on the last try, the car flung into action and before we knew it, Jay was speeding, doing spirals, twists and turns which made us go all over the place until we were out of sight. We joined the main road.

Jay suddenly turned to me as we all started to buckle ourselves in. Jay had already briefly buckled himself in with one hand on the wheel.

"Are you alright?" Jay started to worry.

"I'm fine," I smiled reassuringly as I slightly rubbed my flat stomach. Jay smiled at me proudly as he looked ahead of him, focusing on the road. Dexter suddenly let out a sound of laughter.

"We did it," he exclaimed.

We all started laughing. "Thanks to Abs," Jay smiled at me lovingly, we just stayed there, motionless, like time had stopped, and we just smiled at one another before Jay winked at me turning back to the wheel.

"Yeah Abs," Lola joked, leaning forwards. "I should start calling you 'Miss Grand Theft Auto'!" I laughed, trust Lola to say that!

Including the heavy traffic, within a few hours we returned to Walford, pulling up outside Phil's house.

"Home sweet home," Jay commented. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Back home, back to reality.

Suddenly, before our eyes, Phil stepped out of his house and stared at us. _**Oh…shit!**_

We all looked round at each other, before we gracefully stepped out of the car as we walked towards Phil.

"Not you lot," Phil rejected me, Lola, Peter and Cindy. "Just Dexter and Jay!"

I sighed and turned to Jay, "Are you going to be okay?" I began to worry. I mean, Phil's like some bulldog!

Jay nodded at me reassuringly and kissed my cheek, "I'll be fine." I said softly, "I'll come and see you at work later and I'll spend the night with you, testing that double bed out with ya." He grinned as he brought humour into the situation, I grinned back as I turned to Lola, Peter and Cindy. "Come on you three, see you later Dexter!"

Dexter waved as the four of us headed back home, exchanging goodbyes. I looked up at number 5; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I headed up the steps going towards the front door. I went through my bag, pulling out my set of keys as I unlocked the door, stepping into the house, shutting the door behind me. I could hear the family wittering on in the kitchen. I sighed and just headed into the lounge, shoving my bag on the sofa.

"Abi!" I jumped as I spun around and saw Lauren standing behind me. She seemed happy and well. "How was the holiday?"

I forced a smile, "It was great! It really was."

All of a sudden, Dad and Kirsty came in through the dining room door, welcoming me home. I told them all about the holiday apart from the robbery and the pregnancy (I'll leave that for another time!). When I got back, Kirsty had already made a start on dinner considering her and dad were planning on going out to the Vic tonight.

Half an hour later, we were all sat round the dining room table as dinner was served. It was bangers and mash. Oh, how classy! Kirsty doesn't cook the way mum did; she used to be creative with her dishes if that makes sense? Whereas Kirsty just cooks simple food and whatever suits her. I looked at the time, realising it was quarter past 5; I need to be at work in 45 minutes. I ate my dinner as quickly as I could without giving myself the side effect of indigestion before rising to my feet.

"That was quick," Dad hesitated.

I shrugged, "I need to be at work for 6."

"What!" Lauren said, surprised. I would be if it was the other way round. "You only just got back!"

I just shrugged again, "That's life!"

With that, I dragged myself up the stairs after leaving the living room and headed up to my room. It was just the way I left it before I went on holiday. I sighed sadly, I was missing it already, the caravan, the holiday, everything!

I went into my wardrobe and dug out a white shirt, slipping it on before putting on my green tie. Then, I found a black pencil skirt along with black tights and decided to put them on. I put my green apron around my waist before slipping on my blue dolly shoes. I topped up on my eye mascara and lip gloss before tying my hair back into a ponytail. I looked at the time to notice that it was ten to 6. I sighed in annoyance, I really _couldn't _be asked to go to work! I took my mobile phone off charge to see if there were any new messages waiting for me. And there was. I opened up the message and began to read it with a face-splitting grin:

**Jay:**

**Missing you already, see you later BranningFlakes!xxxxxxxxx**

Jay certainly did make my heart race. I was missing him so much. I quickly replied: "I miss you too, can't wait!xxxxxxx" before sending the message. I put my phone back into my bag, slung my bag over my shoulder and headed downstairs. I poked my head into the kitchen to find only Max and Kirsty. Lauren seemed to have disappeared. It seemed like I was interrupting their argument over Carl (Kirsty's jealous ex!).

"Where's Lauren?" I wondered.

"Peter text her," Dad answered rubbing his brow. "Asking her whether she wanted to hang out at his place to watch movies, so that's what she's gone and done."

I couldn't help but grin, "Since when did they become an item?"

"You can be friends with boys without going out with them Abi," Kirsty snapped at me, which surprised me.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Max retorted, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I'll see you later then," I muttered as I discretely left the house, leaving them to it. Yes, this is _**my**_ household. Full of chaos and drama- there's _**never **_a peaceful day!

I walked along the market and bumped into Lola, who had just come out of the Minute Mart with Lexi in the pushchair. She seemed so happy.

"Abs," she smiled.

"Hiya," I smiled back and looked down at the pushchair to view Lexi. Lexi was looking up at me cutely wearing her giraffe outfit which Lola was telling me about on holiday. "Awe, Lexi looks gorgeous!"

Lola smiled proudly, "I know right!" She suddenly nudged me. "It's going to be you next, dressing your baby up in cute little outfits!"

"Which Jay _**has **_to agree on first!" I joked, which made Lola laugh.

"Anyway, I see you're off to work so I'll let you get off," Lola announced. "I'll text you later! I'm meeting Pops in the Vic, I only had to get him pork scratchings considering there was none in the Vic!" With that, Lola headed over in the direction of the Queen Vic with Lexi in tow. I smiled at myself before turning and walking along the market.

Within five minutes, I arrived at Scarlett's. I looked up at the sign hearing my subconscious making a sarcastic remark about how it's so _great _to be back at work. I sighed and entered the restaurant to find Lucy sitting at the bar, with a pen in her hand. I looked over at the area of the restaurant to find Ian serving some customers.

"How was the holiday Abi?" Lucy asked me politely.

I smiled at her, "It was great thanks!" Lucy returned the smile, just as Ian strolled over to us.

"Oh, so you made it then?" Ian inspected.

"Just like you said."

"Well, you can start by taking number 8's orders please," Ian instructed.

I gave a swift nod before I strolled over to table 8, taking down their orders. An elderly couple were sat at Table 8, which left me thinking whether one day, that would be me and Jay. It probably would be, I had no doubt about it really.

For the next hour and a half, I was continuously taking orders and serving people. In a few months' time, I will find this job s_o _tiring! But I'm going to _have _to do it considering that Jay and I need the money to put a roof over our heads along with the baby's when it _finally _arrives.

When all the tables seemed happy, I noticed Lucy still sitting at the bar, texting on her phone. I casually and awkwardly walked over to her. I don't know why I felt awkward, I've known her for _years, _plus she's one of Lauren's best friends.

"Erm Lucy?"

Lucy looked up, "Oh you alright Abi?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. I hear that Lauren is over at your place with Peter?"

She nodded in agreement, "She was there when I left, they were about to watch some action movie!"

"Are they just friends or are they like…seeing each other?"

She put her phone down, gazing at me. "I honestly have no idea!"

Lucy and I both laughed at our confusion. We sat there chatting for about ten minutes until some customers drew my attention, which put me back to work for at least another hour.

"Abi!"

I turned around to find Lauren standing at the bar, looking angry. I watched Ian go over to her, "Could you save your family riots at home instead of in _**my **_restaurant please?"

"No," Lauren barked. "I need to talk to _**my **_sister. It's important!"

Ian rolled his eyes and turned to me, "You can have your break early. You start in 45 minutes!"

I nodded at Ian before walking over to Lauren. I couldn't even stand an inch away from her before she grabbed me by the arm, dragging me outside. She was careful though. I was starting to get anxious, yet I felt so embarrassed. We were standing outside.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" I snapped, "You have _no _idea how humiliating that was!"

"Not as humiliating as being a knocked up teenager!" Lauren pointed out.

I gulped, "What?" I began to stutter.

"Well," Lauren folded her arms across her chest. "When were _**you **_going to tell me that you were pregnant?"


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at Lauren as I felt like my eyes were about to pop out as I've _**never **_widened my eyes this much before _**ever! **_I scrunched my hands feeling them start to sweat as I started to panic with my jaw _completely _dropped out of place. I gulped, "How-how did you find out?" I began to stutter like mad.

Lauren sighed, "Well, funny how I was round Peter's just getting into Fast and Furious when Cindy comes downstairs and announces that you found out that you're pregnant when you were on holiday!" She said in such a sweet yet a so evil tone.

I looked down sighing, _why couldn't I of kept it to myself a little longer? Why did Cindy have to go and cause trouble? _I looked up at Lauren and bobbed my head very gracefully yet so very slowly. "Yes," I admitted. "I'm pregnant with Jay's baby. And we're keeping it!" I put her straight with fire and confidence, that's something that I had managed to pick up lately and I _actually _enjoyed it!

Lauren closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she looked me in the eyes. She placed her hands on my shoulders, "Abs, you're not thinking straight. You're my little sister; I don't want you to ruin your life." She started to get teary.

I took a deep breath; I never thought Lauren would get _so _emotional, well emotional at all even! I shook my head, "I'm not ruining my life," I convinced her. "I can still do what I want!"

"How?" She ordered. "How are you going to go to university when you have some cute little baby to look after?"

I sighed, "It won't be a baby, and it'll be like 5 years old or something like that."

"Go home," she demanded. I raised my eyebrow. Who does she think she is? I'm not a little child anymore; I'm a 17 year old woman. If she thinks she has some control over me, then she can think again.

"I'll tell Ian that there's been some family crisis," she told me. "We need to talk about this Abs. When you're at home, text Jay."

I raised my eyebrow, "Why do you want me to text Jay? You don't honestly think that we're gonna change our minds do you cos that's where you're absolutely wrong!"

"No, text Jay to come over in a couple of hours, me and you will have a chat…dad and Kirsty are out so it'll just be us." She reassured me.

I sighed, "You're not mad at me are you?"

That was when she pulled me into a tight hug, like she was protecting me from the whole world. "No Abs, I'm not…I've done worse!" She admitted. Well, we all _know _that! Even if I'll have that child for life, therefore she'll always have liver damage for the rest of her life. Unfortunately.

"I'm just scared for you…petrified in fact!" Lauren told me, sounding serious amongst her voice. I sighed, nodding. I understood where she was coming from. I mean, my family will _kill _me. But I've known how to stand my ground _properly _and I'm gonna be 18 next year so they can't control my life anymore.

I slightly smiled at her before I made my way back to the house. I hunted for my sets of keys which were hiding in my secret pocket inside my small handbag. I looked down at the golden keys shining in my…_shaking hand. _Gradually, I bringed the keys over to the key hole as I unlocked the door; I sighed as I stepped into my family home closing the door behind me. Well, it was a _proper _family home, but that got destroyed.

I stepped into the living room, jumping on the sofa as I closed my eyes, letting _all _my thoughts to invade my delicate brain.

Within 5 minutes, Lauren returned home, dumping her keys on the coffee table. "You want a drink?" She offered. I shook my head. I heard a soft sigh coming from her throat as she sat down in the armchair.

"Do you remember the little girl that has always wanted to be a vet?" She questioned.

I nodded slowly, "Of course I do, and I still do…"

"How are you going to do that with a baby?"

"I'll go to university in a few years!"

"Then you won't be able to be a vet until you're in your 30's!"

"I'll be able to be one before I turn 30," I argued. "I can still follow my dreams with a baby!"

"How Abi?!" She demanded, raising her voice, "What's so special about this baby that you can't get rid of it and have another one when you're older!?"

"It's my flesh and blood," I yelled. "Plus, I'm having a baby with the man I love and I always will love him! He comes first."

Lauren sighed, "Mum and Dad will kill you!"

"Mum already knows," I told her. "I told her over the phone on holiday and she's fine. She's happy for me! If worse comes to worse, I'll go and live with mum."

"What happened to that sweet and innocent little sister of mine who always wanted to be a vet?" She wondered as her eyes started to overcome with tears.

I smiled innocently, however I couldn't help welling up either, "She's still here. She just wants a break while achieving her dream."

Lauren smiled weakly as she made her way over to the sofa, pulling me into a warm hug. "You absolutely sure you want to go through with this pregnancy?"

I pulled away as I started to nod, "Positive!"

"Well I'll be there for you every step of the way," she promised me. "Don't worry, if dad or anyone gives you grief, I'll stand your ground." She smiled warmly.

I pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Lauren!"

She sighed, "You've been there for me through the good and the bad Abs," and then she pulled away. "Now it's my turn to be there for you!"

We exchanged smiles for a moment before she broke the silence, "Did you text Jay?"

I gasped, "No, I forgot!"

"Good," she told me. "He can come round now; I'd like to have a word with him!"

I smiled slightly as I pulled out my mobile and began to text Jay…

Within ten minutes, there was a knock at the door. Lauren shot up from her seat, "I'll get it." She insisted, as she began to march to the door like she was on some mission. I couldn't help but laugh. I heard Jay's voice saying, "Abi invited me round!"

"Yes I know, I would like to have a word with you, come through." She told him sternly.

The living room door was closed so I could only hear slight echoes but I understood what they were saying. I crept up to the door and began to listen in:

"I know you got my sister pregnant Jay," she told him.

"How did you know?" Panic was sensed within Jay's tone of voice.

"Cindy." Lauren simply said. "Now listen here," she began in a kind of threatening voice. "You hurt her, you walk out on her and the baby and you're dead! Got it?!"

I heard Jay sigh, "Trust me Lauren, _**if **_I hurt her, I'd kill myself!"

Dimples were invading my cheeks as a smile formed across my face. Jay _really _does say the sweetest things and I love him so much.

I remained leant against the door, my face drowned with _such _happiness. All of a sudden, I heard Lauren tell Jay: "She's in there!" So quickly, I jumped back onto the sofa, getting myself comfy, ready for Jay's appearance. Lauren opened the living room door, followed by Jay who was standing by the doorway. I watched Lauren pick up her keys from the coffee table.

"I'm off to see Whitney," She announced. "I'll be back later!" With that, she left the house, hearing the front door come to a close behind her. I turned to Jay as he just smiled at me, joining me on the sofa.

"So Lauren knows then?" He pointed out.

I nodded, "Cindy told her as she was round Peter's for a movie night!" I rolled my eyes, I _still _can't believe she said something to Lauren, she had _**no **_right. I could sense that Jay was feeling the same as me. He sighed, "At least she's gonna be there for you, just like I am! However, I'm gonna be there for you _much _more!" He winked. I laughed. I have to admit, Jay's the _only _one that's mainly there for me, whenever I need him, he's there…like a shot.

"Now it's just my dad and Kirsty _and _my nan that we have to deal with," I muttered, looking down.

He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, smiling sympathetically as I looked up at him. "It's going to be _fine! _Whatever happens, you'll have me. We'll go through this together; we'll go through everything together. Like always."

I smiled as I leant back on Jay's shoulder as Jay sat back taking me with him. He wrapped his arms around me as we just sat there, tangled in each other's arms.

Two weeks had passed and my dad, Kirsty and my Nan still didn't know that I was pregnant. Only Jay, Lauren, Lola, Dexter, Peter and _Cindy _did. I came down the stairs for breakfast and entered the kitchen. I was running late, I have to be at sixth form in less than an hour.

"There you go Abs, I made you a coffee." Kirsty offered as she gestured the mug of coffee that was sitting on the worktop.

Ugh! How much I _hated _coffee. I used to _love _coffee, but ever since a couple of days ago, I began to dread it!

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took the cup of coffee in my hands.

"Right," Dad began as he closed his newspaper and stood up from the table. "I'm off to work! I'll be back at 5." I watched Dad as he pecked Kirsty on the lips and left the house. I picked up a slice of toast and began to munch on it just as Kirsty announced that she had _better _get ready for work. I nodded as Kirsty gracefully left the kitchen. I peeked across the door as I watched her climb up the stairs. I hurriedly went over to the sink and poured the coffee down the drain. Lauren was sitting up the table eating toast, I could hear her humour as I poured the coffee away. I turned around and looked at Lauren after putting the mug in the sink.

"You need to tell them Abi," Lauren told me sternly. "It's been two weeks now! They're gonna hack it sooner or later when you start having morning sickness and when you form a bump…"

Without hesitation, I slapped my hand over my mouth feeling my stomach churn. I didn't have time to escape so quickly I spun round facing the sink as I splatted sick into the washing up bowl.

"Abs!" Lauren bellowed, "I'm trying to eat here!"

I gasped for breathe as soon as I finished being sick. I quickly cleaned the bowl up so there were no traces of evidence. That was my first morning sickness.

"Erm, I just remembered, I said I'd meet Jay for breakfast," I muttered quickly as I grabbed my bag and denim jacket and scooted out of the house. I could hear Lauren call after me but I just ignored her. I rushed over to the B&B not wanting to face anyone, I just wanted Jay. I entered the B&B to find Carl (Kirsty's ex-lover) standing by the reception desk. He had cuts all over his face. Well, he had just been in a car crash with Phil Mitchell. A car crash that is my dad's fault as apparently he did _something _to the car to cause it to happen.

"If it isn't Max Branning's little princess!" Carl smirked, blocking my way. I budged past him, "Move!" I entered the living and dining area to find Jay was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic, I _had _to see him.

"You alright Abi," I heard Denise's voice ask me pleasantly. I turned around to find Denise smiling at me.

"Where's Jay?" I was close to tears.

"I'm here," I saw Jay coming down the stairs in a white polo top with his blue jacket over it. I rushed over to him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What's up babe?" He asked me as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled my face away from his shoulder and looked into his elegant green eyes. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Jay nodded as he took me by the hand, leading me up into his room. I sat down on his bed as he closed the door behind us. He went and sat down beside me, placing his hand on my knee.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, starting to get worried.

I gulped, "I had my first morning sickness just now."

"Awe baby," He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to that for the next few months! Have you told your dad yet?" He began to wonder.

"No, I haven't," I pulled away as I answered him.

He nodded, "I guess not. Cos if you did, he'd be after my balls right now!"

I burst out laughing as he just smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Come on; let's go have breakfast in the café!" He stood up, pulling me up with him by the hand. I smiled as I nodded in agreement.

We headed over to the café, all of a sudden I _really _fancied full English. Whenever, I had breakfast at the café, I always had waffles served with strawberries and cream. But I just _didn't _fancy it.

"You having your usual babe?" Jay was to referring to whether I was having my waffles with strawberries and cream or not, considering that when I have breakfast in the café, most of the time I'm with Jay. I shook my head, "I fancy a fry up!" I told him.

Jay grinned, as he rubbed my _still _flat stomach which was _bound _to expand within a couple of months. Just at the moment, we heard a cough coming from behind us. We turned around to find Lola standing there. Lola and I had a bit of a fall out the other day considering that Phil, who is in hospital, is Lexi's granddad. As far as I'm aware, Lola blames my dad.

I gulped, "Lola…"

"I just want to say I'm sorry," Lola apologised. "Neither of us knows the truth but one thing I know is that I shouldn't blame my best friend for it. This has nothing to do with you; it's not your fault. Whether Max is to blame or not, this isn't your fault, and I'm sorry for falling out with you the other day. You don't need it," she started to look down at my stomach before looking back up at me. "Especially in your condition."

I smiled slightly, "It's fine really!"

Lola pulled me into a hug. "How are you anyway?"

I hugged her back before pulling away to answer her, "I've been fine…I had my first morning sickness this morning." I bite my lip.

Lola chuckled, "I'm afraid you're just going to have to get use to that girl! Believe me, when I was pregnant with Lexi, it was a nightmare."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for warning me Lol!"

"Why don't you find us a table Abs?" Jay suggested. I smiled as Lola led me to a table beside her's and Billy's table. Billy and I greeted each other before he announced he was going to the toilet. Lola and I sat at our designated tables as Billy entered the men's toilets. I looked over at Lexi who was tucked up in her pushchair, munching on a half-eaten sausage. I smiled.

"Lexi's so beautiful," I complimented.

"Well I am her mum!" Lola joked. I just laughed.

"I'm sure your baby will be a right looker! Its mum is beautiful and Jay," Lola looked over at Jay who had our back to us, being served at the counter. She glanced at him before turning back to me, "Well he's alright!"

I burst out laughing.

"Have you booked a doctor's appointment yet?" Lola questioned.

"No, I haven't," I told her.

"You should," Lola insisted. "That way they can refer you to the hospital as soon as possible."

I nodded as I took it all in, understanding her. "I'll book an appointment on my lunch break." I promised her.

After a stressful morning at sixth form, I went over to the doctors' surgery. Jay insisted that he should come with me but I told him that I was only going there to make an appointment and that he can come on the _actual_ appointment. After entering the doctors' surgery, I went over to the reception desk.

A friendly woman was at the reception desk, with dark eyes and her auburn hair cut into a bob. She looked at least in her 30's. I looked at her badge which was pinned onto her uniform which said: 'Donna'.

"You booked an appointment?" Donna questioned.

"No, I'm here to make one!" I told her, politely.

"Well," Donna scanned the computer screen. "Doctor Griffins is _actually_ free now. An appointment got cancelled. You can go in and see him now?"

"Erm," I stuttered. "I'm not sure. My boyfriend wanted to come with me on the actual appointment."

Donna shrugged, "There's nothing you can't do by yourself! It can't be _that _bad."

Just at that moment, a man with short brown hair, dressed in a suit came out of a room.

"Ah, here he is!" Donna smiled as she looked in the doctor's direction. "Doctor Griffin, you'd happily see this fine young lady wouldn't you?"

Doctor Griffin nodded, "Of course!" Then, he walked over to the desk, having eye contact with me. "Let's get your name down! This won't take long."

I gulped, "Abi Branning."

Donna started to type on her keyboard. "And why have you come to see us Abi?"

I leaned more forward and said to her in a hushed tone, "Pregnancy."

I watched her mouth drop as she manically typed away at her keyboard. I felt Doctor Griffin's touch my shoulder. I jolted as I turned to face him, noticing him smiling warmly at me. "Come with me, Abi."

He led me into his office, closing the door behind me. He instructed me to take a seat at his desk, in which I did. He sat down opposite me.

"So you're pregnant?" He prompted me.

I nodded, "Yes. Nearly five weeks gone."

"Does everything seem okay?"

"Yes, everything seems fine! I just came for you to refer me to the local hospital."

He nodded, "Fair enough. However, I will need to take a blood test."

My eyes started to widen, _blood test!_ I'm not really keen on injections. I want Jay!

"Erm," I stuttered. I started to panic. "Could I quickly phone my boyfriend? I don't want to do this on my own!"

He smiled nodding, like he understood me. "Of course you can! You seem young; I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to go through this on your own. How old are you by the way?"

"I'm 17," I told him.

He nodded as I got out my phone which was tucked away in my bag and began to ring Jay. Five minutes later, he was in the room with me, holding my hand while Doctor Griffins was taking my blood test. It took about fifteen minutes until the results came back, revealing that I'm healthy meaning that the baby _obviously _is too! Doctor Griffins agreed to refer me to the local hospital and that I should get a letter from them soon.

Jay and I thanked Doctor Griffins as we left the room.

"Abi," my eyes darted across the waiting room to find Kirsty sitting there, reading a magazine. "What are you doing in here?"

"Erm, I had to have a jab! I'll see you later," I muttered as I quickly left the surgery with Jay. When we were outside, standing on the Square grounds, I turned to Jay. "Do you think she fell for that?" I wondered.

Jay shrugged, "I have no idea! If not, this gives you the _perfect _excuse to tell the _truth!"_

I sighed. I really couldn't bring myself round to it. I'm _dreading _it.

"I'm scared Jay," I confided in him.

Jay sighed, pulling me close to him, holding me against his body. "That makes two of us. But all your family need to know is that this is what you want, you're _absolutely certain _about your decision and that I'm gonna be with you every step of the way and that I'm gonna be with you…forever!"

Without hesitation, I leaned in and planted a kiss on Jay's soft lips. "I love you!"

He smiled, "I love you too! Have you eaten?"

I nodded, "I had chips with Bernadette earlier. What's the time?"

Jay looked at his black watch which was wrapped round his wrist, "2 'o' clock."

"I have to meet Bernadette at the bus stop now," I remembered. "I'll see you later!" I kissed him as I rushed through the Square Gardens to meet Bernadette at the bus stop.

After college, I, Jay, Lola and Peter were all chilling round Lola's place while Lexi was having her nap.

"So how did the doctors go?" Lola asked me.

"When she was there, she called me to come along as the doctor wanted to take her blood test!" Jay answered with a smirk on his face.

I hit Jay lightly across the arm, "Well, you _wanted _to come with me in the first place!"

"Yes Jay!" Lola backed me up, "Your baby is inside Abi and you _do have _to be there for them!"

"Yes and I will," Jay promised. "Abi's my princess! I'll _always _look after her!" With that, Jay planted a firm and gentle kiss on my cheek.

"What if the baby's a little girl? What will the baby be considering Abi's your princess?" Peter questioned Jay.

Jay thought for a moment, "My angel!"

"Angel is a nice girl's name!" Lola suggested.

I thought about it for a moment and began to get determined in a way to name the baby that if it turns out to be a girl. "That is such a lovely name! I'm thinking of calling the baby that now!"

"Nice one!" Lola smiled.

"Hey," Jay approached. "It's my baby too and if we call the baby Angel if it's a girl, I won't have a nickname for her!" He started to frown. I mimicked his frown, "Okay then."

We were all round Lola's for a good few hours. I helped Lola look after Lexi when she woke up. She let me feed her and Lola taught me how to change a nappy (luckily, Lexi only did a wee!). It was nice to gain experience even if it's a good 8 months until mine and Jay's baby comes. It's nice to get some _good _practice in. Meanwhile, Lola kindly gave me some of Lexi's old baby grows. She gave me a couple of little summer dresses and a few unisex baby grows. I started to get _sooo _broody just by this _entire_ baby lark! I _actually _couldn't wait until mine and Jay's baby was born…

We all had pizza for takeaway. Then when it was coming up for 9pm, Jay and I decided to leave Lola's as he offered to walk me back home.

"You seemed like a right natural with Lexi," Jay told me as he put his arm around me. I smiled as I put my arm round his waist, with the carrier bag of baby clothes in the other hand swinging in the breeze. "Well I did help look after Oscar when he was really young."

"You're going to be a _brilliant _mum!" Jay complimented, taking my hands as we stood outside the Vic. The carrier bag was hanging on my wrist. "And don't let _**no one **_put you down, just remember that I will _**always **_have your back!"

I smiled as we started to kiss each other passionately.

"Abi," I pulled away as Jay and I looked towards the Vic entrance. My dad's voice spoke as him and Kirsty poured out of the Vic doors.

"Kirsty told me she saw you at the doctors today and you told her that you were there for a jab," Max told me sternly. "You have no appointed jabs!"

"How would you know?" I stuttered.

"Cos I would of known cos there would have been a letter in the post! Plus, the receptionist told Kirsty that it wasn't a jab and that we should come and talk to you."

I felt a lump in my throat. I gulped as I turned to Jay who was nodding at me reassuringly taking hold of my hand. Dad and Kirsty were gazing at me. It felt like the world has just…_**stopped. **_

I couldn't bring myself round to telling them. I _wasn't _ready!

"Just leave it dad," I told dad in a stern manner as I carried on walking, dragging Jay along with me. Dad and Kirsty followed us, I could hear Dad's footsteps and Kirsty's clanking heels.

"No, I won't leave it!" Dad yelled, "I want to know, I have _every _right! What's in the bag?"

"Just leave it!" I yelled back at him as we were getting closer to the house.

"Come on," Dad commanded. "What's in the bag?"

I just ignored him until he yelled, "What's in the bag?" He then grabbed hold of the bag and Dad and I started to play Tug of War with it. "Let go, please!" I begged him. But it was too late. The bag had split and _all _the baby clothes had splattered onto the floor. Dad, Kirsty, Jay and me just stared at the floor. At the same time, Dad and I looked up at each other, dad's eyes were dark and narrow.

"Abs," he started to breath heavily. "What is this?"

I shrugged, "Baby clothes…"

"Yes, but what are they doing with you?"

I took a deep breath. This is it. Even if I'm not ready…

"You're going to be a granddad," I muttered, loud enough for our little group to hear. "I'm carrying your first grandchild…"

**A/N: **I apologise for the week's wait. However, I wanted so much to happen in this chapter so this is the longest chapter so far out of the whole novel. I hope you liked it and I will update really soon, I promise! Please review:')


	10. Chapter 10

"So much for Daddy's Little Princess," Carl blurted out, as he saw it all…unfortunately. "More like Daddy's Little Whore!"

"What did you say about my girlfriend eh," Jay shouted, as he charged over to Carl. "Wanna say it again?!"

"Jay!" Dad and I chorused at him. I started to get scared. I didn't want Jay to get hurt, even though I _love _how protective he is. However, Carl's been giving our family _hell,_ well especially my dad! I really don't want my lovely boyfriend to get involved with Carl. Dad charged over to Carl.

"If I were you Jay," Dad began. "I'd save yourself from your own skin!" With that, Dad grabbed Carl by the scruff of the neck, punching him round the jaw and on his eye as Jay took a step back. I rushed over to Jay, wrapping my arms around him and hiding my face in his neck. He held me tightly, protecting me. I could hear Kirsty shout: "Max! Max!", then Lauren ran out of our house trying to stop the fight.

Everything was happening so fast, I looked up and before I know it, dad is being handcuffed by police and being dragged into a police car. I watched the police car drive away, noticing Carl smirk as he watched the car drive away. I looked over at Lauren to find her picking up the baby clothes which were scattered on the ground. "Come on Abs," she told me. "Let's get inside!"

I turned to Jay as I was close to tears. "Come in with me?" I choked. Jay kissed my forehead and led me inside.

"Abi," said a soft voice from behind me. Jay and I turned around to find Nan walking towards us. "You're not, are you?" She stuttered, it sounded like she _really _didn't want to believe that I was pregnant, but I am. I nodded tearfully.

She sighed, "Oh darling!" She rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I just let myself _sob _in her arms.

"Come on Abi," Kirsty called. "Let's go inside and talk!"

Nan pulled away, looking over at Kirsty. "You aint _**no **_mother," Nan informed her, sternly. "I will talk to _**my **_granddaughter." Nan then turned to me, "Come on sweetheart. Jay, I'd like you to come in too, to look after the mother of your child and I also want to talk to you." Jay nodded in understanding as he took me by the hand, leading me into the house.

Everything seemed quiet within the household. I took a deep breath before entering the living room with Jay. Lauren was sitting in the armchair shaken whilst Kirsty was standing by the television, her eyes blood shot. I watched Nan as she parked herself down on the sofa. I looked down at the coffee table to find the cute baby outfits sitting there, helplessly. I led Jay onto the sofa as we silently sat down together. I was sitting inbetween Nan and Jay. Jay squeezed my hand and I held his hand back as I turned to him, watching him smile reassuringly at me.

"So you're pregnant then?" Kirsty interrupted.

I turned to Kirsty and nodded, "Almost five weeks gone."

"How long have you known?"

"Nearly three weeks."

"And you didn't think to tell us!"

"Oi, don't go having a go at her!" Nan defended me. Nan then turned to me, "Who knew sweetheart?"

"Jay obviously, Lola, Dexter, Peter, Cindy, Mum and Lauren…" I stuttered.

"All these people knew and you didn't think to tell us!" Kirsty yelled, before turning to Lauren, "You knew and you didn't think to tell me Lauren!"

"Well, you're not _exactly _our mother are you Kirsty," Lauren answered back.

Kirsty sighed heavily, "So I take it you want this baby?" She gestured the baby outfits.

I nodded, "Yes, me and Jay are going to have this baby whether you like it or not."

Kirsty raised her eyebrow, "You can't be serious? Abi, you're _sooo _much better than that. You have your whole life ahead of you, university, having a fantastic career! You're just throwing it all away!" She gulped, "Believe me I know, I've screwed my life up cos of silly little mistakes."

"I can still go far in life; I can put everything on hold! I know what I'm doing!" I told her, sternly.

"You don't know what you're doing, you're 17 years old! You will regret this. It's okay to make mistakes; I've made hundreds of them. This baby is a mistake!"

"How dare you!" I screamed, standing up to face her. "You have _**no **_right to tell me this! My baby is not a mistake, it's unplanned I agree but it's _**no **_way a mistake you got that?! I can't see how you think you have the right to talk to me like you're a parent!"

"I'm your step mother Abi! I'm just filling in for Max cos he would be telling you _**exactly **_the same if he was here _right _now!"

"Still, you have no right! You don't have some sort of power over me. Truth be told, I don't really see you as my stepmother, I just see you as some scrubber who my dad pulled when he was in his downhill moments!"

"Abs…" Jay tried to calm me down.

"No! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you Kirsty! We were so happy as a family until you came knocking on our door on Christmas Day. My parents were about to get married! Dad told you to leave and that he didn't want you but you wouldn't take no for an answer, you just kept ruining things, making our family life hell!"

"It wasn't like that at all! I didn't want to make your lives hell and I definitely don't want to hurt you. I just want to feel like a mum to you!"

"Well I have a mum!"

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want you making the same mistakes as I did."

"You're just jealous that I'm pregnant aren't you when Dad doesn't even _want _a baby with you at the moment! So you act like this so you could try and play 'mummy' to the man of your dreams' children. Well you'll _**never **_be my mum!"

"Why do you have to be a spoilt brat all the time Abi!? Look, please don't do this. Tomorrow, we can go to a clinic so you can get it aborted. It's for the best."

I couldn't believe it myself. Without any feeling or hesitation, I just slapped Kirsty round the face.

"Now, get out!" Nan ordered Kirsty, yelling at her. "I'll deal with this, after all this is _**my **_family!"

"Fine," Kirsty answered. "I'll just go and see Carl, sort all this business out!" With that, Kirsty left the house. I felt shaken. "I'm going to get a glass of water," I muttered as I rushed off into the kitchen, switching on the light before grabbing myself a glass of water. I felt my hands tremble as I breathed heavily.

"Abs," I jolted as I put the glass onto the worktop to find Jay standing behind me. I burst into tears. I didn't have to explain myself, Jay just pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly and just held me for what felt like ages.

"Oh, Abi," Lauren entered the room rubbing my back. "Don't listen to Kirsty. She deserved what she got."

We spent a good half an hour trying to calm me down before entering the living room to join Nan. Lauren sat down in the armchair whilst me and Jay sat back down on the sofa. Jay wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Nan looked at me, "You feeling better?" I nodded.

"I'm not going to force you into abortion," Nan warned me, before continuing. "However, why did you keep it from us?"

I shrugged, "I was scared. I just wanted to enjoy being pregnant without having any lectures about abortion or anything like that."

Nan nodded, "How did your mum react?"

"She was fine with it; she said she'll be there for me."

"No matter what you girls do, your mother will always be there for you! You can always rely on her."

Lauren and I nodded in agreement.

"Lola is a good influence with Lexi," Nan pointed out. "She's your age Abs and she's a fantastic mum, the way she is with little Lexi is beautiful! She has a great career, a career she's always dreamt of. I'll be there for you both. Are you sure it's what you want?"

"Positive," Jay and I chorused.

"Oh and Jay," Nan began. "Don't take this offensively but how will you manage taking care of my granddaughter and your baby?"

"I'm saving up to buy Abi and I a flat before the baby's born. I earn good money and I'll be able to look after all three of them. I promise I won't walk out on her, I love her so much Cora, I really do. She's the one for me, I've known that ages ago and in the future, I will get engaged to her properly. Hopefully, soon in the future." Jay promised. I snuggled up to Jay closer, I love him so much.

"I knew you always had a good heart Jay," Cora smiled. "You have to face up to your responsibilities now son!"

Jay nodded, "I know, and I'm ready!" Jay kissed my forehead as I smiled.

"Nan," I started to wonder. "Does Grandma Dot have a spare double room?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I stay the night round there cos I don't want to stop here with Kirsty around. Plus, I want Jay to stay with me." I cuddled Jay round the waist tightly.

"Yeah, I can't see why not! You can stay for as long as you like," Nan offered. "The pair of you!"

Jay and I thanked her before I went upstairs to pack my stuff. Jay went back over to the B&B to pack his things. I went with Nan after saying goodbye to Lauren as we headed over to Dot's.

Dot was so welcoming. She made me a nice, sweet, hot cup of tea after I settled into mine and Jay's bedroom. She also made a Victoria Sponge Cake. The taste was mouth-watering.

"Oh, it's so exciting to find out they'll be another addition to the family," Dot was overjoyed. "Your grandfather will be so proud!"

I smiled at the thought as I looked down at my cup of tea. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Jay!" I told Nan and Dot.

"I'll go and get it," Nan got up from the armchair and answered the door, welcoming Jay inside. He was carrying his black rucksack over his back.

"Hello Jay," Dot greeted. "I was just telling Abi how lovely it is that you and her are starting a family."

Jay smiled, looking at me. I returned his smile. Even with the drama tonight, right now I couldn't be _any less _happy.

"I'll show you to your room," Dot offered as she led Jay out of the living room and up the staircase.

For one moment, I put all of tonight's drama with Kirsty and the whole pregnancy to one side and just thought about my dad. I started to think whether he's alright in that prison cell. Truth be told, it shouldn't be _**my **_dad in _that_ prison cell, it should be Carl. Dad was only defending me. His pregnant daughter.

All of a sudden, I heard the front door open as Poppy and Fatboy came hurdling into the living room.

"You alright you two," Nan checked up on them.

"Yeah, thanks," Poppy said joyfully, as she hooked arms with her DJ boyfriend. "We got bored of the Vic so we decided to come home!"

Nan nodded just as Poppy noticed that I was sitting down on the sofa, _enjoying _the 10 'o' clock news.

"Abi," Poppy smiled as she came and sat down beside me. "It's so nice to see you! What brings you here?"

"Jay and I are staying here for a while," I told her, smiling politely. Poppy nodded, smiling. I assumed that Poppy would find it nice to have a young woman in the house for a bit. She _must _get bored having only elderly females in the house that she can socialise and have girly discussions with.

Fatboy came and sat beside Poppy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leaning forward towards me, saying quietly, "Is it true that Jay knocked you up?"

"I'd rather you use the term 'pregnant' or 'with child' that 'knocked up' Arthur!" Nan spat. Fatboy sat back innocently running his fingers through his hair, "Yes of course, that's what I meant!"

"Yes, Fatboy told me Abs," Poppy said to me in a hushed tone. "He saw this from outside that Max split the carrier bag you had when you were having a row and baby clothes were _everywhere!"_

"I'm sure Abi doesn't want to talk about it Poppy," Dot announced as she came back into the lounge, not long followed by Jay. Dot sat back down in her armchair as Jay kissed me on the lips before sitting on the other side of me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Jay, my man!" Fatboy chanted as him and Jay did some sort of handshake.

"Yes I am pregnant," I told Poppy and Fatboy. I squeezed Jay's knee, "Jay and I are having a baby." I said proudly.

Jay kissed my cheek and Poppy was like "Awe!"

"That is s_ooo _cute!" Poppy complimented, "Oh, I really want a baby, they're adorable!"

I smiled just as Fatboy said, "No, there's no time for a baby just yet sweetheart. It won't fit in with my DJing and my clubbing, y'know…"

Poppy just rolled her eyes whereas Jay and I just burst out laughing.

"Well it will be nice to have a baby around the house," Poppy considered.

Jay started scratching his neck, "Actually Pops, Abs and I are hoping to be getting a place of our own before the little one's born."

Nan and Dot went to bed about an hour later; however Jay, Poppy, Fatboy and I didn't consider going to bed until about an hour later when it was like midnight. Fatboy brought beers for him and Jay at the off licence.

When it came to midnight, all four of us were sitting in the living room. I was getting tired and I started to yawn _loads!_

"I feel the same Abi," Poppy yawned.

"Why don't you ladies head to bed," Fatboy suggested.

I clung onto Jay, "And leave you with my boyfriend?"

"I'll look after him," Fatboy promised. "We won't be long!"

Jay kissed my forehead, "I'll be up in a bit, go keep the bed warm!"

"Night babe," Poppy bid Fatboy as she kissed his cheek and heading upstairs. I watched Poppy leave the room, walking up the stairs. I turned to Jay as he kissed me passionately, I responded to the kiss. "See you up there BranningFlakes!"

I smiled as I got up from the sofa, bidding Fatboy goodnight before heading upstairs into mine and Jay's bedroom. I went through my suitcase, pulling out my pink onesie. I faced the mirror as I removed my makeup before slipping on the onesie. I switched off the light as I climbed into mine and Jay's bed. The sheets were cold. I got comfy in the middle of the bed, snuggling up under the duvet. Unexpectedly, my mobile went off on the bedside table. I looked up to view the caller ID; therefore it told me that a block number was trying to get through to me. I raised my eyebrow as I took the call, sitting up in the bed, "Hello?"

"Abi?" I recognised the voice, he was heavily breathing.

I gulped, "Dad…"

"Abs, are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I'm staying at Dot's with Jay for a bit. I can't be in the house with Kirsty, Kirsty tried to get me into having an abortion saying I'm making a _huge _mistake." Dad tried to cut in. "No dad, I know you're gonna tell me to have an abortion as you think better of me and that I can go far, but I'm having this baby with or without your consent. Jay and I are gonna bring up the baby together. He's _really _committed to this responsibility." I explained to him sternly.

For a few moments, all I could hear was Dad's heavy breathing. "I have to go," he told me. "I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye!" Without another word, he hanged up just as I heard Jay and Fatboy creep up onto the landing, saying goodnight to each other. I kept my phone in hand, just staring at it, even when Jay entered, closing the door behind him. "Everything alright?" He asked me, concerned.

I looked up at him and nodded as he walked round to the bed. I sighed as I put my mobile back down on the bedside table again, getting comfy under the duvet. I watched Jay as he stripped down to his boxers. He looked at me raising an eyebrow, "Budge up then," he smirked. I grinned as I moved closer to my side of the bed whilst Jay climbed into bed with me. I moved closer to him, lying down on his chest. He kissed the top of my head stroking my hair, "You sure you're alright babe?"

I sighed, "My dad just phoned me from prison. He didn't say much, I just explained to him about the baby and then he had to go, he didn't say anything." I shrugged.

"He probably will want to have a chat with you," he warned me. "But don't worry, everything will be alright. I promise."

I looked up at him as he smiled warmly at me. "I love you so much my BranningFlakes!"

"I love you too," I smiled teary at him. My hormones have erupted but Jay didn't say anything. He leant in to kiss me and we just kissed for a few seconds before Jay held me tightly for _ages. _I couldn't remember much else considering that I fell asleep in Jay's arms pretty quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wakey! Wakey! Rise and Shine!" I heard Grandma Dot's upbeat voice as light beamed through the window as Dot had drawn back the curtains, making my eyes squint as I awoke from a deep sleep. I realised I was laying on something hard, but soft. How does that work? I transported my eyes downwards to find a pink nipple imbedded on a delicate body. It was Jay's chest. I looked up at Jay who still had his eyes closed but seemed to be awakening from the darkness.

"What time is it?" I asked my _**step**_ grandmother as I slowly began to sit up.

"7 'o' clock dear," Dot says. "Up you get! Busy day today…" Then, she noticed that Jay was still asleep. She began to raise her voice: "Up you get Jay or I'll throw cold water over you!" With that outburst, Dot walked out of the room. I looked at Jay smirking as he fluttered his eyes open in utter _**panic**_.

"She wouldn't actually would she?" Jay started to panic.

I burst out laughing, "Grandma Dot wouldn't touch a fly!"

Jay sighed with relief. That was when I felt vomit rise from my oesophagus. _Oh shit!_ I jumped out of bed, "Abs!" I heard Jay call out softly, I felt his eyes watching me as I paced out of the room, in hope that the bathroom would be vacant. It was. To be honest, it usually was at this time of the morning. Poppy would have been up an hour ago, plus Fatboy would still be in bed. _He doesn't care if he has cold water thrown at him!_

Jay and I have stayed at Dot's for four days now and it's been lovely. Very warm, comforting and welcoming. Poppy and Fats have been great to have around the house. Poppy's right- it's nice to spend time with people around the house in your own generation! Poppy started to feel like an older cousin to me…

I flung myself towards the toilet as vomit poured out of my mouth, filling up the toilet bowl. God, how much I hate this! And every morning we've been here, while I was puking my _guts _up due to this tiny baby growing inside me, I always felt a hand on my back, rubbing it while the other hand was pulling my hair back. Jay. While I was staying with Dot's, I would _**never **_have to go through morning sickness on my own.

Within an hour, the whole household was sitting round the kitchen table. I started to have some weird _obsession _for Dot's strawberry jam. It was _sooo _sweet and tasty. Divine! It was spread on toast. I inhaled all the conversation round the table whilst munching silently on my jam on toast. Until, a knocking erupted from the front door.

"Ooohh," Dot exclaimed, astonished. "I didn't expect to have visitors this early!"

She beamed as she got out of her seat and began to stagger over to the front door. We all sat in silence to see who had decided to interrupt our breakfast club.

"Ooohh Kirsty," Dot greeted her.

Kirsty?! What does she want?!

If she's come to _drag _me back home then she _**definitely **_has another thing coming! I was talking to Lauren yesterday and apparently the other day, she went to see dad in prison and when she got home, she was acting strangely.

I watched as Dot led Kirsty through the hallway and into the kitchen. Kirsty had her normal appearance. Her dirty blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, wearing a white blouse, black trousers and heels with her big black bag in tow. Did I ever mention that she has _**huge **_lips? Seriously. You could _easily _mistake her for a fish.__

Kirsty edged herself closer to the table, her dark smudged eyes prodding at me. I raised my eyebrow at her, not giving her the satisfaction.

"What do you want?!" Nan retorted.

Kirsty spun her head which made her ponytail dance in the light. "I've come to see Abi."

"Well, what do you want?" I snapped.

Kirsty turned back to me, "Your dad wants to see you this afternoon, at 2." With that, Kirsty scrambles through her bag pulling out a beige document. I glanced at it before looking back up at Kirsty. She stretched her arm out towards me and I clenched the letter, holding it in the palm of my hand, pressing the document down with my four fingers. I unfolded the document, scanning it briefly. My eyes shot back up when Kirsty glared at Jay and announced "He wants you to bring lover boy too."

I bite my tongue as I glared at her, "Thanks for telling us, now go!" I command, "I don't want to see your face!"

Kirsty raised her bushy eyebrow at me before turning on her heel and heading out the front door, without breathing a single word.

"Anyway," I rose to my feet, and began to head towards my bag full of my college books needed for the day. "I better head to college! I'll ring you on my break Jay." I told my loving boyfriend as I slung my bag over my shoulder, walking over to him as he tilted his head back waiting for me to kiss his lips. That's what I did. We shared a soft kiss for a few moments, after we pulled away; he touched my _still _flat belly. I smiled as I put my hand on top of his, until he removed it. Yes, my belly may still look flat but I _**do **_feel pregnant. 100% pregnant with my true love's baby.

Everyone bided me farewell as I departed the house, heading through the Square gardens.

"Abi," someone called from behind me.

I turned around and saw Alice in a denim skirt, white pumps and covering her top half in a white floral top. She was running towards me, I paused and greeted her with a smile as she came towards me.

"You alright," she wondered.

"I'm fine," I reassured with a smile.

"I heard that you're pregnant, I haven't had the chance to talk to you," she says, in a concerned tone. "Are you sure about keeping it?"

I rolled my eyes. _Ugh! _

"Positive," I told her sternly. "It's Jay's baby. Me and him have a future together so why wouldn't I keep it? Yes, I'm young and so is Jay but we're sure about this."

A smile tugged at Alice's lips, "You and Jay are written in the stars! To be honest, if I had a relationship like you and Jay have and I found out I was pregnant, I'd keep it too!"

I smiled at her, "Thanks Alice! Anyway, I better go. I'll be late for my English Literature class!" Alice said goodbye as she left the Square gardens whereas I turned on my heel and headed through the market to wait at the bus stop.

"Just in time Abi," Hayley Smith- my English Literature teacher told me as she looked at her watch. She had black hair that was cut into a bob; she always wore deep red nail polish and fake eyelashes. She had a light trace of brown eyeliner on the rim of the eyes. Considering, she _**always **_wore fake eyelashes, she did look natural. She was wearing a baby blue long sleeved shirt with black trousers and boots.

I rolled my eyes as I took my seat next to Bernadette, "The bus arrived late." I excused.

Hayley just looked at me and carried on lecturing the class.

"Did you do the essay?" Bernadette whispered in my ear. _Shit!_

I bit my lip and turned to face my best friend slowly shaking my head. Bernadette wasn't my best friend throughout Walford High but since Year 11 and through our college days, we were actually _really _close.

Bernadette smirked and tutted, "You've turned into a right rebel lately Abs! Something you're not telling me?"

_Actually there is…_

"Bernadette!" Hayley bellowed, gritting her teeth in our direction. "If I hear you talking while I am _**one **_more time, you'll be doing your work outside! Understood?!"

If you were a normal student, you would nod or respond with 'yes'. But not Bernadette- she just slouched back into her chair raising her eyebrow at Hayley. They seemed to be having some sort of staring competition until Hayley announced, as she turned to the class: "Right, let's see who's done their homework!"

With that, Hayley sat on the surface of her messy desk with a register resting on her lap. This will be the second piece of homework that I have _**not **_done for Hayley. God, I'm slacking!

"Abi Branning," she called out my name on the register as she turned towards me.

I gulped, "I'll post it through your pigeon hole tomorrow? I've been so busy lately, I just haven't got round to doing it!" I started to get stressed out.

"Every evening, I have to do tons of work as well as marking homework, I'm lucky that I get my weekend free!" She argued, "All this college asks is to take an hour out of your week at a time for each subject yet you fail to do so? I've looked at all your subjects on the system and lately you've seemed to be handing in homework late in every subject!"

"Yeah, well maybe you're not pregnant," I blurted out. _Fuck! _None of the college knows. I was going to tell my close friends here during the week or maybe next week. Too late. Now that the class knows, it's going to go round the _whole _of college.

"Abi," Bernadette began softly. "You're pregnant hun?"

I turned to Bernadette as I felt tears begin to burn my pupils, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was going to tell you but it's too late…"

I turned to Hayley, rising to my feet in defence. "That's right Hayley, I'm pregnant! I'm carrying my boyfriend's baby; I'm going to be a mum! Yes, I'm staying here, I'm going to get my grades and go to university but I'm still having this baby! My dad's in prison, my step mum thinks she owns me, she's trying to take over the role of my mum so _**don't **_try telling me how hard your week is and how you get your weekends free when in a way I have it _**much **_worse! I don't get a break, not even on weekends!"

By the time I had finished my lecture, tears were streaming down my face. I grabbed my bag and ran out the classroom. I kept running until I was at the bus stop. Thank god I was on my own at the bus stop. I _literally _broke down.

I really didn't want to get the bus, so I rang Jay up, waiting for him to answer after dialling in his number. I continued to cry as I waited for him to pick up. It wasn't long before I heard the voice that always made my stomach perform gymnastics. He greeted me by saying: "Alright babe." He had _obviously_ heard me sniffle, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at the bus stop!" I cried.

"Yeah sure, let me just confirm that," he told me, sympathetically. I could sense his weak smile through the other end of the line. I heard the chat between him and Dexter confirming that he can borrow a car to come pick me up as I'm upset. I heard Lola in the background saying how she's going to cheer me up by having a girly morning while the boys work!

I was in my own world just listening in to the conversation at the Arches on the other end of the line, but I got interrupted by the constant calling from Jay of my name, "Abs, Abs, babe you there? Abs."

I shook my head, "Sorry, yeah?"

"Stay at the bus stop," he told me. "I'm on my way!"

Lola laughed as we sat round her gaff on the sofa. It was just me, her and little Lexi. Lexi was sitting beside Lola while she played with her soft baby toys, babbling away.

"Abi Branning, who would of thought it eh?!" Lola giggled.

"I can't believe I did it," I exclaimed. "It just felt right at the time for me to speak up cos Hayley was saying how she finds it hard! Now everyone in the college will know!" I put my head in my hands. I felt Lola rub at my arm.

"Don't worry Abs; I was like that all the time with Lexi! It's your hormones babe." She convinced me.

I looked up at Lola, clutching a cushion on my lap. "Well they're out of control!" I lightly throwed the cushion at Lola, in which she moved her face back to avoid it hitting her in the face. She kept giggling.

"That's what it's like girl! You better get used to it. What did Jay say when you told him?"

"He just laughed saying, 'Good on ya babe!' and 'That's my girl!' and 'That's my little one talking!' However, he did say to me that the college were going to find out _eventually, _and if I get hate and threats or whatever, they have him to answer to. He said how far he'd go to protect me and the baby."

Lola smiled warmly, "You've got a gooden there Abs!"

I nodded in agreement smiling. Yes, he may have had a tough life and he may seem like a bad boy in some people's eyes but he's really not. He's sweet and sensitive and charming and loving, I couldn't wish for a better man to spend my life with.

Jay pulled the car up outside the prison that afternoon. I just gazed at the window, in my own world. The insides of my body were trembling. Jay squeezed my knee and I turned to him as he smiled reassuringly at me. I gave him a weak smile before saying, "Let's get this over and done with then!"

With that, I got out the car with Jay and we walked hand in hand into the building. I went over to the reception, where an officer scanned my document, taking it in before allowing us access into the visiting room.

Jay and I sat in the visiting room together, holding hands under the table, waiting anxiously for dad to appear from behind the silver, rusty, metal gates. Within about five minutes, the gates to the reception got closed as the prisoners on the other side of the room, got released to see their friends and relatives. Blimey, there were some rough ones. I was looking around the room, viewing all the reunions until Jay nudged me. I looked at him as he gestured in front of us and that's when I saw him. My dad.

He came over to us wearing a black long sleeved top and grey joggers. He had a yellow band round him.

"Abs," he said softly as he sat down holding my hand, he looked over at Jay and nodded, "Jay."

"Hello Mr Branning," Jay says, politely, although I could tell he was nervous.

"Dad," I said softly. "Are you alright?"

Dad shook his head, "Don't worry about me babe- just worry about yourself and your own little family."

I raised my eyebrow, "I would have thought that you would persuade me to abort the baby." I let out a nervous laugh.

He shook his head smiling and began to gesture his surrounding, "In here, I've realised that you really aren't my little princess anymore, daddy's little girl. You're 18 next year, you're all grown up, ready to face the world, make your own decisions in life. I can't stop your

"If you fell pregnant through a one night stand, I would have persuaded you to abort it, yes, as your life _**would **_be ruined. I'll always be looking after you then won't I!" He admitted, but his last sentence he said in a joking way. "However, you and Jay have been together now, what? Nearly three years now? He really does love you and I would love you to get married…"

"So you're arranging for us to get married now?" I interrupted him, smirking.

Dad chuckled, "Not just yet, but in the future. He looks after you really well, I think I can now let go and let Jay take over." With that, Dad took the hand of mine that he was holding and gave it to Jay. "Jay, I may never saw eye to eye with you but…you're a nice lad and you really love my little girl, you've always been there for her. I know this will always remain that way. I can feel it. You can sense these sorts of things in this place!" Dad looked up at the ceiling then looked back at Jay, "Continue what you're doing, make sure you give everything you have to the baby like you do with Abi then trust me mate, you'll be brilliant!"

I started to well up; I wiped a few tears dripping from my eyes before they starting to sprint down my face. Never in a million years that I thought my own dad would say something to Jay like _that! _

"Of course I'll look after her Mr Branning," Jay promised. "I won't let you down. I'll cherish your daughter until the day I die and even when the time does come, I'll be cherishing her from above!"

Dad smiled warmly, "I know you won't let me down Jay. And please, call me Max?"

"Max," Jay smiled.

The three of us spent half an hour talking around our small desk. I found out that Dad broke up with Kirsty as he thinks that none of this would have happened if he just let Kirsty leave after Christmas and then we'd still be a family and mum and Oscar would still be leaving here, in Walford. However, we _**can't **_go back and change that.

Dad instructed Lauren and I to kick Kirsty out of the house and to offer to pay the first week of her stop at the B&B until she can make her own ways. I _really _doubt she would though. The best part is that Dad insisted for Jay to move in with us until we get a place of our own before the baby is born. Dad promised us that he'd be out of prison to be there for his first grandchild. Kindly, Dad trusted us _enough_ to give us his debit card number which has _**thousands **_of pounds on to get our own place and all the stuff needed for us and the baby! This was all get _sooo _exciting!

When it was time to go, Dad and I shared an embrace before him and Jay shook hands, but after Dad pulled him into a manly hug.

"We'll come see you soon dad, or I will!" I promised him.

Dad nodded at me smiling, before Jay took my hand as Dad walked through the gates back to his prison cell. Jay and I left the prison building. I thought I would be upset when I had to leave dad, but I wasn't. I was _sooo _overjoyed, it was _unreal! _I have the best dad ever and he's helping Jay and I get our happily ever after! I just had this instinct that Dad will be home soon. With his family, where he belongs…

**A/N: **I apologise that you had to wait over a week for this chapter! However, I will start making a start to the next chapter as we speak! Please review. Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

Quite a few weeks have passed and _**a lot **_has happened. Lauren and I got Kirsty out of our house and she's now staying at the B&B with Carl. Yes, she got back with Carl. Now, Jay and I have moved into the house, however Lauren lives with us too but she's _hardly _in!

I still attend Sixth Form, when I had my outburst in English Literature that day; Hayley went to the principal and my senior tutor and told them. They told me that I was fine to stay in college, although when I get to four to five months pregnant, we need to start discussing the options there are.

Before I knew it, I was three months pregnant. I looked in the long and glistening mirror in mine and Jay's room. It sent a sparkle every time you looked through it. I was standing on my side as I spotted a small bump forming. I sighed as I rested my hand on it. I twisted so my front faced the mirror to see whether the bump _still _noticed. It did. I sighed annoyed as I started to feel self-conscious as I rubbed my little bump with my thumb. I've been waiting for this moment, and now that a bump has been formed, it's just going to expand.

"I'm going out to meet Jake," Lauren announced as she poked her head around the bedroom door. Jake was Lauren's new boyfriend, which Joey _**doesn't **_like.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Wow Abs," Lauren gasped. "You're starting to show!"

I wrapped my arms round my belly quickly, "Is it really _that _noticeable?" I bit my lip.

"I only noticed it because when I popped my head round, you were making a fuss about it!" Lauren responded.

"I'll see you later," I told her. Lauren smiled at me before leaving me to my own business.

I looked back in the mirror, rubbing my baby bump. Why am I getting so stressed about it? It's only normal. I closed my eyes, engaging in my thoughts when I felt arms curl around my hand, over my belly as I heard Jay's soft and elegant voice saying: "My babies." Before planting a tender kiss on my cheek. I slowly fluttered my eyes open.

"Jay, is it that noticeable?" I asked him, turning my body round to his direction, sitting my hands on his shoulders while he continued to wrap his arms round my waist.

"It's only noticeable cos I saw you make a fuss over it. Just leave it, act normal then it _**won't **_look so obvious!" He convinced me.

"I don't know why I'm feeling so self-conscious about it!" I told him.

"I only realised that there was a bump now when you were in the mirror," he admitted. "You have no idea how proud I am! My child's growing inside you." He smiled a goofy smile, which I couldn't help but grin.

"Get used to it," I reminded him. "Cos it will for the next six months!"

Jay looked down at my bump placing his hand on both sides.

"Our little baby," He cooed. I burst out laughing, "You're such an idiot!" I giggled, as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"We're not calling the baby Angel if it's a girl," Jay exclaimed as we entered the café shortly after, to meet Lola and Dexter. Lola and Dexter were sitting at the front of the café reserving seats for us. Jay marched over to them.

"You two tell Abi we can't call a little girl Angel," Jay wined, which made the three of us fall into laughter.

"Angel's a nice name," Lola agreed.

Jay raised his eyebrow, "I shouldn't have_ really_ asked for your opinion considering that you liked the name too!"

I laughed as I sat opposite Lola making myself comfy. "I'll have a chocolate milkshake please babe!" I smiled sweetly at Jay. Jay looked at me like I had _two _heads! "Chocolate milkshake?" He doubted. I nodded, "The baby likes it!"

Lola smiled as Jay grinned before heading over to the counter.

"So, baby scan today!" Lola beamed, getting excited.

I nodded smiling, "I can't wait!" Then, I leaned in towards Lola whispering: "Lol, I have a bump." Then I sat back in my seat watching her smile like mad.

Just at that moment, Jay came back and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Carol said that she'll bring them over! I've ordered us bacon sandwiches is that okay?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"So you want me opinion on the name 'Angel'?" Dexter offered.

"Go on," Jay said sternly.

Dexter slammed his hand down on the table, "It's too cheesy! Plus, you've got loads of time till you have to pop that one out." Dexter gestured to my baby bump. I gasped and wrapped my arms around it, "Is it noticeable?!"

Dexter smiled, "I noticed it when you walked into the café."

I groaned, "Great!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Dexter shrugged it off.

"You boys just don't understand," Lola rolled her eyes. "Yes I love Lexi and I'm sure Abi loves the baby growing inside her but we _hate _it when we start getting bigger! It's torture! I couldn't even paint my own toe nails!"

"What's wrong with just having plain toe nails? You know, with nothing on them, let the sunlight get to them?" Jay wondered.

"It's nice to have some colour to them, make them look nice!" I told him, Jay just rolled his eyes.

"One chocolate milkshake and one cup of coffee," Aunt Carol announced as she put mine and Jay's drinks in front of us.

"Thanks," Jay and I chorused.

Carol turned to me, "How's the baby Abi?" She asked me softly.

I rubbed my small baby bump with my thumb. I may as well get used to the fact that the reality today is that I have got a bump and I just have to accept it. The bump is only going to increase during the next six months. Gosh, that seems like a long time but these past three months have gone by oh ever so fast!

"We're going for an ultrasound this afternoon," I told my aunt.

Aunt Carol smiled, "Awe how lovely! You must come and show me the scan."

Before I could even respond, Bianca stormed into the café with Morgan in tow. She marched over to us. "Mum, could you take Morgan to the doctors? He's been up with an ear infection all night." She pouted.

Carol gestured her surroundings, "Can't you see that I'm working?"

Bianca huffed, "Yes and so am I! I've been rushed off my feet ever since Kat got back with Alfie and started working at the Vic again."

The four of us sat in an awkward silence listening to their ranting.

"Oh Abi," beamed Bianca's welcoming voice. I turned around smiling politely, "Oh hi Bianca!" I looked down to see Morgan staring at me with sadness drawn into his eyes. "Hey Morgan!"

"How's the baby?" Bianca questioned.

"Jay and I are going for an ultrasound today," I repeated.

Bianca smiled, "Awe it's so exciting when they're in your tummy and when they're babies and when they're really little! Then it just gets stressful!"

"Take Bianca for example," Carol joked, but sounded serious.

We watched Bianca as she gave her mum a death glare, before turning back to us. "Listen, I still have a few of Tiffany and Morgan's things from when they were really little. If you want them, I'd be more than happy to give them to you!" Bianca offered, "Anyway I'll see you later! Come on Morgan."

With that, Bianca left the café with Morgan. I know Bianca's my cousin and she has lovely children but I wouldn't want to use their stuff. I want to give my child the best start in life, give him or her the best of everything. Giving my child second hand, rather tacky things isn't what I _call _the best.

Carol touched my shoulder reassuringly, "I'll be over with your bacon sarnies shortly!"

I smiled politely watching her walk away.

"Abs, can I come over later with Lexi?" Lola asked, "Have a girly night? I really want to see the baby scan!"

"You can see the scan tomorrow," Jay told her bluntly. I turned to Jay, "Jay," I said in a hushed tone before turning back to Lola. Before I could say a word, Jay said to Lola, "I want to cook for Abi tonight." He pouted.

_Awe!_

I beamed at Jay as I kissed him on the lips. Lola smiled at us, "Well, I guess I'll just have a date with Lexi of 'In the Night Garden'."

"I could come over," Dexter suggested to Lola.

"No you're alright," Lola responded.

Jay and I watched as Dexter looked down at his cup of coffee. I smiled sympathetically at him. I _swear _that Dexter has achieved a soft spot for Lola lately. It's rather sweet.

"I'll pick you up at the charity shop at 1," Jay kissed me softly on the lips outside the café, as him and Dexter was about to head off for their day's work at the Arches, whilst Lola and I were going to help my Nan out at the charity shop.

"Okay," I smiled sweetly at him before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "It would be ideal to have dinner sorted before you pick me up."

Jay nodded as he buried his face into my hair. We held each other in an embrace for what seemed like ages. I heard Dexter and Lola's soft voices as they engaged in conversation with one another:

"There's something I need to tell you," Dexter said to Lola, rubbing his brow.

Lola sighed, "To be honest, it _would _be nice for just me and you to hang out together. Fancy joining mine and Lexi's date with 'In the Night Garden'?" Lola grinned, which made Dexter chuckle. "Alright! I'll be round at half six?"

"Deal," Lola smiled. Lola turned to me, "Come on Abs, your Nan needs us! You can get all loved up with Jay later!" Lola held her hand out towards me. I pulled away from Jay smiling at him as I kissed his cheek briefly, "I'll see you later!"

With that, I took Lola's hand as we paced through the market heading over to my Nan's charity shop. When we arrived, Nan was sitting behind the counter with tea and biscuits. We strolled over to the counter, "Hello girls!" Nan welcomed us.

Nan got Lola and I to sort out all the clothes within the shop in order of size. I kept myself busy. I was in such a hyper mood that I had _loads _of energy to complete the task given.

"Abs, slow down," Lola warned me.

I looked at Lola and smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine!"

It wasn't until I had looked down at the floor that I had noticed a tiny Winnie the Pooh baby grow. It was light yellow with all the Winnie the Pooh characters scattered around the outfit repeatedly. I smiled as I picked up the baby grow, observing it with passion.

"Abs," Lola says, concerned as she walked over to me. She smiled as she noticed the baby grow. "That's so cute!"

"I know," I beamed. I started to fiddle with one of the feet of the baby grow. "I know I said I want my baby to have the best of everything, well I think this could be one of the best things even though it's from a charity shop but this is great quality and it's just so cute!"

Lola patted my back, "You should go for it!"

I smiled as I turned my head round just in time to see Nan come back from the storage area and back behind the counter.

"Nan," I said merrily as I made my way over to the counter. "I found this." I lay the baby grow flat down on the surface of the counter, allowing my Nan to view the cuteness of the baby outfit. "Could I have it please? How much is it?"

Nan smiled at me, "You don't have to pay me sweetheart! It's for my great grandchild after all." Her wrinkly hand touched my soft and smooth hand, "It's yours!"

I looked around at my surroundings unsure before gazing back at Nan, "But Nan, this is one of your items for sale," I gestured the baby grow. "I can't just take it!"

"You are paying for it," Nan told me. I started to get confused, "By giving me a beautiful great grandchild." Her smile lit up the room. If it was possible, her smile would set fire to the shop.

The three of us had carried on working throughout the rest of the morning, dragging out into the afternoon. Me, Lola and Nan jolted as we heard a horn beep from outside. I grabbed my bag from behind the counter quickly, with the baby grow tucked away safely within a white carrier bag.

"That'll be Jay," I confirmed. "I'll see you later!"

I heard Lola and Nan chorus 'Good Luck!' as I left the charity shop, noticing Jay in a cheap black car. It didn't seem much but it would get us to the hospital. I smiled as I climbed into the passenger seat, putting my bag in front of my feet, belting myself in. Jay watched me as I did so.

"Shall we be off then," I smiled, excitedly. I was going to see my baby for the first time!

"Don't I get a kiss?" Jay questioned, with a smirk of his face.

I grinned as I couldn't resist but kiss my amazing boyfriend full on the lips. We stayed like that for a few seconds before we hit the road, heading to the hospital.

I gasped at the cold spray as the midwife had sprayed my belly. Jay chuckled as he was sitting beside the bed that I was lying on holding my hand. The midwife began to press the monitor down onto my stomach, hovering around my small bump, observing the screen at the same time.

"Is this your first?" She inquired.

"Yes," I smiled politely, looking down at my baby bump happily. I turned to Jay as we beamed at one another.

"There we go, one healthy baby," Jay and I struck our eyes back to the midwife following her voice, as she turned the screen so we could get a full view of our baby on the screen. It was curled up in my womb, kicking its tiny and fragile legs. I couldn't even feel it. Jay stared at the screen in shock and awe as he looked from the screen and down at my stomach then back at the screen, "That's amazing!" He gasped.

I turned to Jay grinning, "Looks like a right little fighter, just like its daddy." I squeezed Jay's hand as he smirked before I turned back to the screen watching our little baby enjoying the comfort of my womb.

I was feeling so many emotions that the atmosphere of this new magical moment had overwhelmed me altogether. Without any warning, tears started to pour down my face. I quickly wiped my tears away with my sleeve, the smile not leaving my face. The midwife saw me wipe my tears and smile, "It's _completely _normal when it's your first."

I felt Jay kiss my forehead and I turned to him as he squeezed my hand more, smiling down at me.

"I love you," I choked.

Jay smiled more, not saying a single word. He just stood up leant over me and kissed me passionately on the lips for a few seconds. He pulled away smiling warmly and lovingly, "I love you too." He whispered.

That evening, I was standing up against the worktop in the kitchen whilst Jay was cooking tonight's dinner for the two of us. Chicken Stirfry- the meal we had on Valentine's Night, which was also the night we had made love for the first time. I'd never forget that night…

I smiled as I kept looking at the photo of the baby scan, "It's strange to think only a few months back it was just a few cells and now…it's our baby."

"Let's have a look at that," Jay smiled, as he put the wooden spoon on the chopping board and walked over to me, clasping the scan in his hand, taking a look himself, admiring the photo and smiling down at it. "I never even dreamed of this. Finding an amazing girl like yourself and starting a family together, one day I will marry you Abi Branning, I promise." Jay says softly as he kisses my lips delicately.

I smiled at him, "You asked me to marry you last year." I reminded him. Now I look back on it, I _**do **_wish that I never went to Costa Rica, I ran off with Jay the day I was going, to get married on my 16th birthday. We would have been married a year now.

Jay smiled, "The next time I do it," Jay took my hands in his after putting the baby scan beside my bag. "I will do it properly and make it romantic and _**not **_in the Arches. You'll have a proper ring and everything!" Jay sounded promising, which made me smile.

I giggled, "Let's have this baby first, eh?" I grinned.

Jay winked, "Deal, I mean only one event can happen at a time!"

I giggled until I remembered the baby grow that was hiding in my bag. I hadn't shown Jay yet.

"Oh, I need to show you something," I blurted out, turning to my bag as Jay looked at me confused. I pulled out the white carrier bag handing it to Jay with a sweet and innocent smile, "I couldn't resist."

Jay grinned having an idea what it was, took the bag out of my hand opening it revealing the baby grow. He smiled as he held it up in full view. "That's adorable!" He beamed. He put it back in the carrier bag, putting it down on the worktop, kissing me softly.

Jay sighed curling his arms around my waist, "My dad would be proud y'know, even though I'm young. He would have loved you, treated you like family and he would have loved this baby. Mum would feel the same too."

I smiled, "Jay, I've been thinking. I know I lost my brother, Bradley but he's my brother. When you compare a brother to a father, no offence but fathers are more important- If that makes sense?"

Jay nodded at me confused, "Mhm?"

"Whether this baby's a boy or in the future if we have another baby or more and we have a boy, I was thinking…what would you think about calling him Jason? After your dad." I bit my lip waiting for his response.

Jay didn't say a _single _word, just locked his lips with mine, full of meaning, passion and commitment.

"I love it," Jay complimented. "My dad's name was just Jase though babe, however I wouldn't call our son that, I'd call him Jason which would be after my dad cos Jason has class!" Jay concluded with a wink.

I giggled as he pulled me in closer, embracing me.

Jay's chicken stir fry was divine. I _**never **_knew that Jay would make such a good cook. It made me start to think how soon I want us to have our _own _place. We may have the place to ourselves tonight considering that Lauren is sleeping round Whitney's, but I want us to _**always **_be alone in the evenings. Just us two.

We were curled up on the couch, watching evening TV. In my opinion, it seemed dull. I snuggled up on Jay's shoulder even more whilst Jay held me tighter.

"An early night wouldn't go a miss," I suggested.

"To sleep or?" Jay considered. I could sense his smirk.

I shrugged, grinning.

"Well we do have the place to ourselves," Jay nuzzled into my neck.

I groaned "We really need to start looking at places soon, Jay." I told him sternly.

Jay nodded in agreement, "I know. Your dad will be coming soon, Lauren lives here, then there's us. A full household- we'll never get time to ourselves!"

"Exactly! Let's start tomorrow?"

"Alright," we exchanged smiles. Excitement boiled through us. I was _finally _getting out of here after about 7 years of living in _this _house!

I smiled as I stood up. Jay looked up at me, as I reached over for the TV remote switching the TV off, putting it back down onto the sofa. Jay looked at me, raising his eyebrow. I held my hand out grinning. Jay got the idea and grasped hold of my hand smirking as I led him out of the living room. On our way out, he switched the living room light off making the room fade into the dark emptiness. I turned the hallway light off which lived before the stairs. Jay and I headed up the stairs, with myself leading the way as Jay gracefully followed to spend the rest of our loving evening in our bedroom….


	13. Chapter 13

It was a cold winter's December night. _Christmas Time! Mistletoe and wine…_

I was wrapped up in the _whole _double duvet of mine and Jay's bed, yet I still _wasn't _warm enough. Where's Jay? Where is he? I need him to keep me warm! He's like the _better _version of central heating.

During the month, Jay and I have been flat hunting and we have our heart set on this place. It's beautiful and it's a bungalow on the Square. We've already brought the place, we're moving in after Boxing Day. However, I feel Jay has been distant lately and Lola feels the same about Dexter. Yes, Lola and Dexter is now an item! Every night for the past three weeks, Jay and Dexter have been going out together and have been getting back really late. Jay and I got the mortgage on the bungalow just over three weeks ago. I quit my job at Scarlett's considering that my so called boss won't help get my dad out of prison considering that he was a witness. Luckily, dad gave me and Jay his debit card details so now, my little family will have a roof over our heads. As this drama has been going on, I am now about four months pregnant. Yes, the bump is getting slightly bigger now…

Just at that moment, I heard the front door go. That'll be Jay! _Finally!_

Like usual, I close my eyes grinning, pretending to be asleep. I hear Jay's footsteps creep up the stairs. I remain in position, pretending to be asleep even when I hear the bedroom door open. He shuts the door behind him and then there's silence…

"I know you're not asleep Abs," Jay says. I burst out laughing as I open my eyes gazing up at him to find him smirking as he pulls his jumper off throwing it on the floor.

"Where have you been?" I groaned.

"Out with Dex," Jay shrugged as he undoes the top button of his jeans, pulling the zipper down.

"You've been out with him _every _night for the past three weeks!" I moaned, "I'm starting to get suspicious." I frowned.

Jay looked up at me and smiled at me reassuringly as he kicked his trainers and socks off. "There's no need to be babe! Promise," Jay smiled as he pulled his jeans down.

Jay walked round our luxury bed and climbed onto his side, "Gimme some duvet!"

I turned onto my side, facing Jay, "I'm cold too!" He told me.

"Should put more clothes on then," I smirked, gesturing his half naked body.

Jay looked at me suggestively, "You know you love this body out in the flesh Abs."

I bit my lip, "Don't tempt me!" With that, I chucked half of the duvet over Jay as he began to wrap it round himself. I shuffled closer to Jay as I rested my head on his shoulder as he was facing me. I felt his arms wrap around me like a racoon.

"I wish you'd tell me where you and Dexter go," I told him softly as I stroked his chest, with my index finger.

Jay was stroking my hair, wrapping strands of it round his index finger, "It'll all come clear to you soon, I promise." He whispered as he kissed me forehead.

"Now go to sleep," he ordered, as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. "You were sleeping when I came in," he said sarcastically, making me giggle.

"Sleep," he growled, jokingly.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" I pouted. With that, he lifted my chin up so my eyes met his, as he locked his lips with mine for a few seconds. I didn't hesitate to respond, _obviously. _Slowly, but gently he pulled away, "I love you," he said softly but lovingly. I smiled widely. "I love you too," I responded.

With that, Jay rolled onto his back, pulling me closer to him as I used his chest as a pillow (a comfy one at that!) and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he kissed my forehead tenderly once more, before we both headed off to a deep slumber…

Phil had given Jay the morning off, so he could spend time with me. It was lovely, even if we had spent most of the morning making love to one another.

"A morning I get off and we decide to spend it in bed, having sex," Jay says smirking as we're holding hands, heading towards the Arches.

I grinned looking at my _perfect _boyfriend, "We might as well make the most of it cos once we have a baby, it all stops."

"Why would it stop?" Jay looked at me confused.

I shrugged, "Just does Jay, it's what happens!"

Jay smirked, "How would you know that? We could be different!"

"Well my parents hardly did it!"

Jay burst out laughing, "Babe, how would you _even _know that? Did you sit by their bedroom door every night and listen in?"

I shot my eyes at my boyfriend with _pure _disgust, "No!"

"Well," Jay began as we stopped walking when we were by the bright red phone box. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "When couples have babies, they do it more discreetly."

I grinned, swaying side by side. "And how would you know that?"

"It's obvious Abs, how else would they keep the babies coming in and to keep the love going? I know love isn't _all _about the _sexual intercourse _but it's about passion and affection aint it! They just do it discreetly." Jay pointed out.

I couldn't help but grin, check Jay out giving me my 'fact-of-the-day'!

"Oh," I put it bluntly but I couldn't stop grinning.

Jay tapped the side of my arm, "You'll just have to keep quiet wont ya," Jay smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon!" With that, me and Jay continued our now very short journey to the Arches.

Lola had her backside perked on the bonnet of the car, whereas Dexter was going through the paperwork. Mild conversation was being exchanged between the pair of them, as me and Jay made our appearance at the front of the Arches. When Lola saw me, her face lit up like the coloured lights on the Christmas tree round my house. Lola stood up straight, beaming at me.

"All ready for Christmas shopping Abs," Lola was full of excitation.

"Yeah," I smiled at my best friend before turning to my cousin who I've only known this year. This would be his _first _Christmas with us. "You alright Dex?" I asked him.

"Mhm," he mumbled before looking up at me. "Blimey Abs, you're getting bigger!" He encountered.

"Oi," Jay walked over to him, hitting his shoulder playfully. "Don't knock it, that's my son or daughter in there!"

"My daughter made her first steps today," Lola grinned, proudly. Lexi was her world, her pride and joy.

Dexter rolled her eyes, "You _**won't **_hear the last of this Abs, trust me!"

"Excuse me for being so overwhelmed and proud of my little girl! I am her mum and it is my duty to feel like that," Lola scoffed.

"When do you get to find out what the gender will be?" Dexter asked, "If it's a boy, he can work here with his Uncle Dex and his daddy!"

"If it is a boy, I want him to have a _better _career than this!" Jay informed him.

I grinned at Jay; I _had _to agree with him. Unlike my parents, Jay and I decided that we'd be more grounded with our children. I want my children to live a better life than living in Walford; I want them to go far in life.

I rubbed my baby bump, "We find out after Christmas, Dexter! I had a meeting with the Principal at college a week ago, and we agreed on me taking the March exams instead of the ones in the summer so after, I can just concentrate on the baby."

"Oh yeah, the baby will be due around May- exam time!" Lola realised. I nodded, "Exactly."

"Anyway, shouldn't you girls be off Christmas shopping?" Jay recalled, gesturing me and Lola, using his index finger.

Jokingly, I gasped putting my hand on my chest, "Jay Brown, are you trying to get rid of me!?"

Jay smirked, walking over to me until his face was inches away from mine, "Never." He said softly. I kissed him again, smiling.

"Go on, go," Jay smirked, going into his jean pocket, pulling out £20. He gave the note to me, slapping it into my hand. "On me, treat yourself!" Jay smiled at me warmly. I beamed at him as we locked lips again. "I'll see you later!" I told him, full of promise.

Jay smiled, "See you babe!"

I smiled back looking over at Lola, "C'mon Lola!" I prompted. I watched Lola stride over to Dexter, kissing his cheek: "I'll see you later hun!"

"Bye Lola," Dexter says, smiling.

Lola sighed, walking over to me, "Come on then Abs!" She hooked her arm through mine as we marched out of the Arches, leaving the boys to work as we went Christmas shopping!

The shopping centre was manic. Mainly women were scattered, shopping for Christmas. Lola and I smiled enjoying the atmosphere as we went through different stores.

"Hey Abs, do you think Dex will like these? Buy one get one free?" Lola asked for my opinion when we were in HMV, as she picked up 2 RnB CDS.

I nodded, "Definitely!" Then, I came across an Eminem's new album and picked it up. "Jay would love this!" I chuckled. Lola smiled, "Buy him it?"

I glanced at it again, "Yeah, maybe I should!" I smiled, after Lola picked up a single with a massive grin on her face, "Abs, remember this?" Her grin got bigger, as I looked at the single.

That's when the flashback began:

_Jay was driving the car to the camp at the end of August. I was in an off mood considering that I only realised that I could be pregnant. It turned out that I was, obviously! I was looking out the window, not wanting to talk to anyone or say anything to anyone about my situation. _

"_Dex, have you got them doughnuts?" I heard Jay ask Dexter, who was in the passenger seat._

"_Yeah," I heard Dexter reply. Then Jay immediately said: "Give them to Abi, will ya!"_

_My eyes darted over to the view the atmosphere at the front of the car as Dexter passed me the doughnuts. I smiled politely at Dexter as I sat back taking the bag of jam doughnuts- my favourite and Jay knows it! I looked ahead at the rear view mirror as Jay winked at me, which made me smile like crazy!_

_Then, all of a sudden, he burst into song which was being played on the radio in the background._

"_Abi, I said softlyyyy, slowlyyyy, BOOM! Hold me closer tiny dancerrr!"_

**End of flashback.**

I grinned with Lola at the amazing memory. It was humiliating but it was sweet. I love Jay so much. I know, I've said this _millions _of times but it's true. I love him and I always will whatever life throws at us.

I took the single out of Lola's hand. I glanced at it to find a picture of the _famous _Elton John, with a facial expression like he's singing. He was on his piano. It had his name on the single, _obviously _along the name of the song: Tiny Dancer.

I jumped as Lola burst into the song: "Hold me closer, tiny dancer!"

I began to join in as we started to sing the song together: "Count the headlights on the highway!"

We continued to sing the song _surprisingly _in tune. The customers were staring at us like we were weird, but we didn't care one bit!

Lola and I decided to buy the CDs and we left the shop. I looked down at my baby bump as we sat down for a coffee at Costa, debating whether I should buy myself some maternity clothes, like jeans or something like that. I bit my lip as I looked at Lola.

"Lol, when you were getting heavier with Lexi, did you buy maternity clothes?"

"Stuff that!" She argued, "What's wrong with getting a size bigger on normal clothes?"

I smiled, she had a point. "Yeah, you're right." I agreed as I picked up my warm and fluffy coffee, taking a sip. I noticed Lola raise her eyebrow at me, "You weren't s_eriously _considering buying yourself maternity clothes was you Abs?"

I nodded slowly. Lola sighed. "You don't need to buy maternity clothes, just get clothes a size bigger! Think about it," she touched my hand which was sleeping on the table. "Do you want to be a trendy pregnant mum or a baggy pregnant mum?" She winked at me which made me laugh.

"A trendy pregnant mum?" I answered.

"Good girl!" Lola took a sip of her coffee.

After our visit to Costa, Lola wanted to go into the baby shop to buy Lexi a few Christmas presents. I admired the clothing and the products that the store had to offer. Lola picked out a Rudolph the red nosed reindeer onesie and held it up to show me, "Don't you think Lexi would look _sooo _adorable in that?"

I smirked, "First, you get her a giraffe suit then you decide to get her a reindeer onesie? Poor girl!" I joked.

"Little girls like dressing up don't they," Lola smiled.

I shrugged, laughing. Lola _did _end up getting the reindeer onesie after all. She also got her a pink coat with white fluff on the inside to keep her warm. It was cute.

After a good few hours at the shopping centre, Lola and I had decided to get the train back to Walford. Between us, we had _loads _of bags!

"Abs, Abs," I felt Lola's soft urgent voice as she shook me, making me jolt awake. Oh, I must have fallen asleep. "Time to get off," she said softly.

"I must have dozed off," I yawned as I began to stretch.

Lola smirked, "The joys of pregnancy!"

I smiled as I got onto my two feet, picking up my bags as Lola and I hurdled out of the train. We had reached our destination- Walford Tube Station. I looked at my surroundings, waking myself up before Lola nudged me, urging me to come on. I and Lola tumbled down the stairs, through security check before smelling the airs of the _famous _Walford. I turned to Lola, "What do you want to do?"

"Drop our bags off at our homes and see what the boys are up to at the Arches? I'll meet you there?" Lola suggested. I smiled, as I nodded in agreement. We went our separate ways, going to our homes.

After putting my shopping bags down, I closed the front door behind me. I was panting for breath. _I'm knackered! _I panted as I looked at my surroundings, viewing the hallway.

"Hello?!" I called out.

All of a sudden I heard the kitchen door open viewing Joey and Lauren. I looked in confusion as I didn't know what was going on. She's with Jake, she can't _honestly _be cheating. I looked wide eyed towards Lauren, wanting answers but she just gave me a blank expression. Joey was looking at her full of love and emotion. Then he turned away, with his head down and frowning whilst rubbing his brow.

"See you Abs," he muttered whilst I smiled apologetically at him. He opened the front and stepped out of the house. I kindly closed the door behind him before storming into the kitchen to confront Lauren.

"What just went on?!" I demanded.

Lauren sighed, "Nothing happened! I only just got back from Whitney's and he saw me and had decided to walk me home." She shrugged it off, like it was no biggy.

I frowned and raised my eyebrow at her. "Joey just walked out upset," I informed her pointing my index finger towards the front door.

Lauren sighed. I could tell she was annoyed. "I invited him in as he wanted to talk to me, alright! And he was telling me how much he still loves me and wants me back. I turned him away _obviously _as I'm with Jake."

I sighed, looking down. "I know Joey still thinks the world of you!"

"He was begging me Abs; it's getting too much for me!" She turned towards the sink, picking up a glass and filling it up with water from the tap. "I can't be dealing with it y'know!"

I nodded, "Okay, well I'm just gonna take these bags upstairs!" With that, I walked back down the hallway to collect my shopping bags. I managed to lift them up the stairs and into mine and Jay's bedroom, placing them on the bed with a massive sigh. I scratched my forehead as I looked around the room. I dropped my shoulders lifting a couple of the shopping bags, putting them in my walk in wardrobe. I kept on doing the same routine until all the bags were hidden in the wardrobe. I sighed as I went back downstairs, finding Lauren walking into the lounge.

"I'm off out to see Jay," I told Lauren.

Lauren nodded, "Alright, I'm going round Lucy's in a minute anyway!"

I nodded as I left the house closing the door behind me. I galloped down the steps and turned the corner as I made my way to the Arches.

The further I had got towards the Arches, I started to hear echoes of voices coming from there. I heard Jay and Dexter's voices, but there was a female voice too which sounded new but it sounded familiar. I couldn't really understand what they were saying as the door was a jar. However, as I was standing in front of the Arches, their _whole _conversation came flooding out:

"Get the message Kitty," Dexter told the female, firmly. Kitty? Kitty from the holiday- it can't be! Seriously? Has her dad sent her over to get the car or 10 grand back? _Shit. _I paused and leaned against the blue crinkly garage door, listening in.

"Jay has a girlfriend," Dexter continued.

"And I love her and we're having a baby together. She's everything to me!" Jay butted in.

"Jay, you were telling me how the pair of you don't understand each other, now you two are _happily _in love and having a baby together?" Kitty argued, she sounded in denial but I'm confused. Kitty was Dexter's 'holiday romance' if you'd like to call it that, but she was after _**my **_boyfriend?

"We've always been in love and happy Kitty," Jay pointed out. "And _**nothing **_is going to change that _**ever!**_ Abi's my world. My life is nothing without her. Accept that and move on!"

"But you're the one that kissed me," Kitty announced.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, now it's all come clear. Jay c_heated _on me! He kissed Kitty. Tears began to burn my pupils. My boyfriend of almost three years and he's done this to me? Even though I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart and it's been cut into _thousands _of pieces, I want to know more. I continue to listen:

"A tipsy kiss," Jay pointed out, sternly. _Tipsy or what?! It was still a fucking kiss! You still kissed another girl which I might remind you, wasn't me! _My subconscious approaches, roaring through her lungs. "We were in a rough situation. Yes, I handled it wrong. But I realise that now, I made a mistake, I should never have come onto you! I was upset and hurt and thought I was going to lose the one I will _**always **_love. But I haven't and that's a relief. Ever since my dad died, I have never been this happy since I got with Abi. Me and Abs are going to be a little family. Kitty, I'm sorry but you've _got _to understand that that kiss never meant anything to me! It wasn't right, didn't feel right. I love Abi so much so you just have to accept it and move on. Go back to your dad; I'm sure you'll manage to pull someone else in the pub." Jay explained to her.

I scrunched my eyes shut as tears rapidly swam down my face. I gasped, feeling like I was going to have a panic attack. I quickly ran round the corner and burst into fits of tears. I couldn't control the tears that were flowing down my face. I started to feel numb, I felt like everything was going slow.

I looked over my shoulder as I heard clunking heels behind me. There _**it **_was- The piece of scrub that patronized _**my **_boyfriend.

She was wearing bright pink leggings, black high heeled boots and wearing a silver jacket over her top half. I glared at her, clenching my teeth as I watched her stride off into the light. I hope that light sends her to _hell!_

I took a deep breath as I wiped my tears, even though some kept coming. I had a feeling that tears stains were on my face and that my mascara was smudged making me look like a panda. I turned the corner as I headed into the Arches, still devastated and oh so heartbroken. I still felt the insides of me crying. Jay was looking down going through the paperwork, whilst Dexter was observing the motor. Dexter shot up looking at me, I _obviously _looked like I was crying as Dexter asked in concern: "Abs, are you alright cuz?"

Jay looked over and his eyes darted across to me, looking worried. He slowly strolled over to me, "Abs, what's wrong babe?" He asked softly, as he reached over to me but I stepped backward, lifting my hands in defence. "Don't touch me," I narrowed my eyes, snapping at him.

"Abs," Jay started to panic, getting worried and concerned for me. "What's wrong?"

My voice got louder as tears began to stream down my face again, "I know Jay, I know your dirty little secret with Kitty!"

Jay's mouth dropped, leaving his jaw loose. He was speechless, not knowing what to say. All I do know is that he will most likely put up a fight.


	14. Chapter 14

"Abs, I can explain," he stuttered as he shifted himself towards me.

I stepped back quickly, my eyes dark and narrow, yelling: "Don't go _anywhere _near me!"

"Oi, what's going on?" Lola rushed over, _obviously _noticing the tense atmosphere. Lola stood beside me, looking at me, "Abs?" She started to get concerned. I took one look at her and burst into tears again, slamming my hand over my mouth.

"Abi," Lola gasped, pulling me into a tight hug, giving me a comforting arm. Lola looked over at the boys, "What's going on?" She demanded. Both Jay and Dexter looked down in shame.

"Jay cheated on me when we were on holiday," I choked. "He had a _tipsy _kiss with Kitty, she was here just now!"

"What?!" Lola exclaimed, pulling me away, grabbing my shoulders. "Where is she now?"

I gestured where she went with my eyes, "Down there."

Lola sighed as I watched her turn to Jay sympathetically. Wait, he's the one that cheated on me? Why is he getting the sympathy? Hey ho, I don't want to start an argument. I need my best friend, more than ever right now.

Lola turned back to me, smiling at me warmly rubbing up and down my arms, comfortingly. "Abs, you're everything to Jay. It was a mistake, he didn't mean it. He was drunk; it was a spur of the moment. He was upset about the argument you two had."

I looked at Lola like she had two heads. That's when I realised: "Wait, did you already know about this?!"

Lola looked down. I sighed ashamed in my best friend for keeping it from me. "I can't believe this." I turned away, locking eyes in another direction, to where the car parts were located.

Lola touched my shoulder, but my body felt dark and cold.

"Abi, I was going to tell you," she told me.

"Then why didn't you?" I put it to her bluntly, as I turned to face her with my dark eyes.

"You had enough going on on your plate as it was, like with your dad, I didn't want to put any stress on you." Lola explained before gesturing my baby bump, "It's not good for the baby with _a lot _of stress."

I touched my bump protectively as Jay said warmly: "Abi, I love you and I always will. You're my life." I looked up at him coldly and noticed that tears were heating up in his pupils. I shook my head hesitantly as I looked around at the three of them. "Traitors- the lot of ya!"

With that, I stormed out of the Arches holding back tears. I could hear Jay's voice calling urgently after me. However, I resisted the temptation to turn back and just kept on walking. I looked on at my side as I left the alley, noticing Kitty sitting outside the Vic. She was looking at her surroundings when she clocked eyes with mine. Anger and rage tensed up in my body as I stormed over to her, aware that there were footsteps following within the alley. I stormed over to Kitty and gave her a hard and loud slap round the face, making her face strut to the side, with her _dirty _blonde hair swaying in the meantime.

"Abi!" I heard Lola call out.

I kept my dark eyes locked onto Kitty's, "That was for coming onto my boyfriend you dirty slapper!" I screamed in her face, making my _own _face boil.

Kitty raised her eyebrow at me, "He came onto me sweetheart!"

I chuckled in a sly manner, "Oh don't give me that you scrubber! You still took the gamble even though you knew he has a _**girlfriend!**_" With that, my hands clung onto her hair, gripping it tightly, yanking it as hard as I possibly could. Kitty struggled trying to grab onto my hair, but before she could do so I gave her a full blown punch round the face, making her head slam into the building of the Vic.

"Abi," I heard Jay call after me in panic as he ran over to me. He clung onto my waist. "Let me go Jay," I demanded, screaming but he just clung onto me tighter. I felt all eyes of the public who was either outside the Vic or walking the streets stare at the scene in horror.

Kitty stood in action, "Let her go Jay," she smirked. "This is just getting juicy!"

I struggled to get out of Jay's clasp, "Pregnant or not, I can still throttle you Kitty Cat!" I screamed defending myself. Seriously, I can't remember the last time I was _this _angry. Thinking about it, I don't think I've ever been this angry before in my _life!_

"Leave her alone Kitty," Jay warned Kitty, glaring at her. "Just get out of here! You have _**no **_chance with me, you never will. You won't have a chance with Dexter either, he's with Lola!"

Kitty rubbed her hands together, snarling, "The fun's just getting started!"

"Oh grow up," Jay yelled. He was starting to get angry. "Just fuck off!" I heard everyone gasp; I was tempted to gasp as I don't think I've ever heard Jay say that before. Either that or I can't remember.

Just at that moment, Jay grabbed my hand, gripping onto it tightly. "Come on babe," he told me as he dragged me to the house. I heard Lola yell at Kitty and slap her. I _think _a catfight was about to commence between the two blonde girls. However, I think Lola got dragged away by Dexter as he said: "In the Arches!" and then Lola says: "No, I want to teach that _bitch _a lesson for breaking my best friend's heart! She's messed with the wrong crowd." But Dexter kept repeatedly saying "In the Arches!" and then their voices were like echoes.

I jerked my hand away from Jay's, "Get off me!" I snapped as I ran up the steps, unlocking the front door. Jay followed me. I sighed as I pushed the door open, quickly entering before tempting to _slam _the door in Jay's face. I was losing the battle as Jay was pushing the door with full force. "Abi, please let me in, let me explain!" Jay begged.

"No, I can't bear it!" I tried pushing the door shut but it was hopeless. I was starting to get teary again. It _really _was hopeless. Jay was going to win the battle so I let go of the door and rushed into the lounge as I started to cry softly. _Thank god, Lauren was gone before I came back!_

"Babe," I heard Jay's soft voice behind me as he touched my shoulder. I spun around glaring at him. As well as Kitty, I swiped his face with a full blown slap making his head swing to the side.

"How could you do this to me!?" I yelled at him.

He sighed heavily and looked down before looking back up at me. He was holding back tears, shrugging. "I am so sorry!"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it," I screamed.

Tears started to pour down Jay's face, "Please babe, just let me explain! It'll all come clear."

"It's already clear Jay, you kissed another girl behind _**my **_back!"

"Abs, please can you just calm down?!" Jay choked.

"Why should I? You _**cheated**_ on me and you're expecting me to still offer you those warm and loving arms?! To be honest, I don't think you should be in the baby's life. Don't want you being _unfaithful _to him or her."

Jay glared at me, "That's not fair Abs."

I stared at him, saying nothing.

Jay sighed heavily, rubbing his brow whilst he held back tears, "Please Abi, just let me explain."

I sighed, rubbing my brow as I looked down at the rug which was spread out on the floor. I started to consider that I have the right to know the _full _story instead of just screaming down his neck and not letting him get a word in edgeways. To be honest, I do love him and I do want us to work and be a proper happy little family. I just need to adjust to this heartbreaking news. I don't want him going to anyone else, I couldn't bare it. I sat down in the middle of the sofa, causing a dip to form. I gestured with my eyes to the seat beside me, "Sit." I ordered.

Jay nodded as he slowly sat down beside me. I looked at him. "When on holiday was this?"

Jay took a deep breath, "The night we found out you were pregnant. We had the row in the bedroom about how you wanted to abort it and I was upset and I stormed out. I went to the pub. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was a spur of the moment thing. I told Kitty to get me a pint of anything, so she did and I kept drinking. I was so upset, fearing that I had screwed everything up. Upset that I felt that I was going to lose the chance of becoming a father. I really didn't mean for it to happen. As soon as I did it, all I could think of was you and thinking of you turning me away and leaving me in the darkness, alone and scared. I love you so much Abi. I always will."

I stared at Jay as he explained to me. I inhaled as I watched tears roll down Jay's face. "You can go now." I told him bluntly as I stood up.

"Abs," he gripped my hand. "I can't lose you, I couldn't bare it."

I stayed silent looking down at Jay, tears started to roll down my face making my mascara smudge more. "You've hurt me, bad."

Jay shot up and stroked my hair before resting his hand on my cheek, "I know sweetheart, I know. I'm ever so sorry. It's you I want, always. I won't do it again, I swear." Jay sounded convincing but I _couldn't _fall for it. I took a step back, looking down. Jay lifted his head slightly letting new tears flow whilst letting out a sob.

"Just go Jay, I need time. It's not over, I just need time alone," I told him, sternly. I let out a cry as Jay sighed with relief overcoming him; therefore tears were still forming from his eyes. Jay understood as he nodded and was about to head out.

"Wait," I called after him as I rushed into the hallway. He turned around. I pounced on him, holding him close as I cried a bit more. He held me tightly as he cried a bit more too. A minute later, I pulled away as I stroked his cheek softly, smiling weakly. "Go m'love, I need time."

Jay nodded as he departed the house, closing the door behind him.

The tears kept coming and coming. My heart was aching. The sobbing became uncontrollable. I was lying in the middle of mine and Jay's bed with the scent of Jay's pillow melting in the atmosphere. It smelt of Jay _obviously! _I sniffed with thoughts overcoming my brain. That's when I knew. I pulled myself off the bed as I opened up the walk in wardrobe, scrambling through _all _the shopping bags, finding my mum's present along with Oscar's. I promised mum that I would come and visit with Jay before Christmas but…I'll be going alone.

I lunged the two presents onto the bed before I got out some wrapping paper. It was red with silver snowflakes scattered over it. The presentation was remarkable. I sighed as I unrolled the wrapping paper pinning my mum's present to it. I rushed downstairs to grab the scissors and celotape from the kitchen, supporting my baby bump. After getting hold of the two needed items, I went back upstairs and started wrapping up my mum and Oscar's presents.

The minute I had finished wrapping up both presents and labelling them, I pulled my large pink suitcase out of the wardrobe, dragging it down the stairs and through to the lounge. I left the suitcase downstairs, laid out on the floor as I went back upstairs to grab some clothes, my makeup and accessories. I sighed as I began to pack my stuff. I won't be there forever but I need some _short _time away from Walford.

I began packing. I didn't want to leave Jay. I thought it was right that we had some time apart. I promised myself that I would be back before Christmas Eve. I wasn't going to break up with Jay; I just need some time away from him because I feel that I was the reason to why he had cheated. We both need to think about what we've done…

I was about to close my suitcase until there was a knock at the door. I was praying to _God _that it wasn't Jay because I _**hate **_goodbyes. Well it's not goodbye is it? It'll just be hard for me to tell him that I'm leaving for a bit.

I took a deep breath as I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Lola was standing on the doorstep, smiling apologetically at me. I gave her a blank look.

"Can I come in?" She pleaded, softly.

I hesitated for a minute before nodding. I opened the door wider, allowing Lola access into the house. However, I didn't close the door behind her, I just left it open and went into the living room whilst Lola walked in, shutting the door herself.

"You're leaving?!" Lola gasped, noticing the suitcase.

I looked at her, "Yes. I _need _to get away."

Lola sighed, moving towards me. "Abs, Jay didn't mean it. He loves you! If you left, it would kill him!"

"I'll be back before Christmas," I muttered, looking down at the floor. Then, I shot back up gazing at Lola as I raised the tone of my voice: "Why are you sticking up for him? He's the one that cheated; I'm the one that's hurt!"

"I know Abs, I'm sorry!" Lola realised, "I swear on Lexi's life that I _was _going to tell you then I saw the stress you were going through with your dad and I didn't want to put _more on you, _and Jay was scared cos you're all he has!"

I nodded, understandingly. "I know Lol, and I'm sorry for snapping earlier and all that." I pointed to my bump, "Hormones." I tutted. Lola laughed and pulled me into a hug, "It's alright Abs, I'm just glad that I haven't lost my best mate!"

I hugged Lola tighter, "You won't Lola! Cos then our babies won't be best mates!" I pulled away as we both laughed. Lola rubbed my shoulder, "Please don't go hun," she says sadly.

I sighed, "I have to. I'm not breaking up with Jay. I just need _time _to think. We need time apart to think what we've done." I confessed to her.

"Oi," Lola protested. "You haven't done anything, it was Jay that cheated!"

"But I drove him to it," I told her. "If it wasn't _sooo _selfish then Kitty wouldn't be here right now! Kitty kissing _**my **_boyfriend would never have happened!"

"But still," Lola said sternly, looking me in the eyes. "When will you be back?"

"Before Christmas Eve," I reassured Lola in which she responded with a nod.

"At least say goodbye to Jay," she told me.

"I'm gonna right him a note," I responded. "I hate goodbyes. It'll be too hard for me."

"Shall I call you a cab?" Lola suggested, I could tell she was putting on a brave face.

"Yes, please," I took a deep breath as tears overcame me, running down my cheeks.

"Oh Abs," Lola comforted me as she wrapped a comforting arm around me. "You don't have to do this." She told me.

I nodded, crying on her shoulder, "I've got to." I pulled away as I wiped my tears away. I found a piece of paper and began to write a note to Jay. After finishing the sentence, I read through it, making sure it was clear:

_Dear Jay,_

_I'm staying at my mum's for a bit- spend time with mum and Oscar. I know we agreed to go together before Christmas but I need some time apart from you. I haven't told any of my family members what has happened- that'll just stay between me and you. I promise. You can still stay in the house. I love you and I always will. I'm not breaking up with you, don't worry. I just need time. We both need to think about what we've done. I feel that I caused you to cheat. If I wasn't so selfish then that kiss with Kitty would never have happened. Just tell Lauren that I've gone to see mum for a bit. I'll be back before Christmas Eve I promise. I even promised Lola that I will be. I'll miss you so much. But we need some small time apart. Remember that I love you. I'll see you soon…_

_We will get our happy ever after._

_Abi xxxxxxxx_

I sighed as I went upstairs, leaving the note on Jay's pillow. I went downstairs to find Lola standing at the bottom of the staircase. We smiled weakly at each other.

"The cab should be here soon," Lola stuttered, pulling some of her blond hair away from her face. Just at that moment, we heard a horn beep from outside of the house. Lola laughed, "Speaking of the devil." She looked down, sadly. I smiled as I went over to Lola. "I'll call you when I get there." I promised her, "Could you tell Jay that I'll call him tomorrow?"

She nodded smiling, "Of course I will! Here, I'll take your suitcase!"

I watched as Lola went into the lounge, and coming out dragging my suitcase along with her. She headed towards the door, gesturing for me to follow. Together, we walked down the steps.

"Does your mum know you're coming?" Lola wondered.

"I phoned her while I was packing," I told her.

Lola nodded as she placed the suitcase beside the cab, letting the cab driver tuck it into the boot. Lola pulled me into a tight hug, "Look after yourself, yeah?" I nodded hugging her back. After a few seconds, I pulled away.

"Abi," I heard a soft familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to find Jay standing behind me, close to tears. He walked over to me, grabbing hold of my hand. "Please don't leave me," he sobbed.

I shook my head, stroking his soft cheek. "I'm not leaving you," I choked, holding back tears. "We _**will **_make this work. I just need some time to myself. I've left a note on your pillow." Jay and I gazed into each other's eyes. I couldn't resist but give him one final kiss. With that, I hopped into the cab. Then, the cab drove away. I looked out of the window letting tears fill my hazel eyes. I watched as Jay sobbed, watching me go. Lola and Dexter sprang to his side rubbing an arm of his each in comfort. I looked ahead as the cab drove out of Walford. Even though we haven't broken up, my decision has broken his heart. But he's broken mine. So it's mutual.

**A/N: **I couldn't sleep during the early hours of Sunday morning so I started planning out each chapter to this novel. Including this chapter and the other published chapters, there's going to be 27 chapters altogether before the sequel. Please review! Thank you for your lovely comments:') Much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

"Abs, you sure you don't want some toast darlin'?" Mum said as she was buttering Oscar's toast. Oscar was sitting opposite me up the kitchen table scratching a bright yellow toy car across the table.

"No, thanks," I muttered, as I stared down at my cup of tea. The steam was blowing circles which made it seem so inviting. I've been staying at mum's for a couple of days now. I have been teary during my stay so far but I managed to convince Mum that it _was _my hormones. Jay and I spoke on the phone yesterday afternoon (only for about five minutes!) and I _have _to admit I do miss Jay so much, it's unbearable. I feel so lonely in bed at night.

I heard the clap of the plate as it hit the table, lying flat in front of Oscar. Mum turned to me.

"Why didn't Jay come along again?" She prompted.

"He had to work," I stuttered. I r_eally _couldn't think of anything else.

Mum nodded as she kissed my forehead, then she went back over to the work top and began to wash up. I had a feeling that she could sense that there was something wrong. I gulped down my tea, slamming the mug down onto the table after before shooting out of my seat. "I'm gonna go and get dressed." I informed her. She just nodded at me and smiled. I smiled back, putting on a brave face before heading into my room. It was 9 'o' clock in the morning and I was bowling around in my pink onesie. My hair was up in a scruffy ponytail and I had _**no **_makeup on.

I heard someone knock on the door. I knew for a _fact _that it wouldn't have been for me. I had no idea what so ever when I was going to return Walford.

"Abs," my mum called. "Someone's here to see you!"

I raised my eyebrow. Was she sure? I sighed and walked out of my room. I headed down the hallway to find my mum beaming at me. I looked at her like she had two heads. It was _really _strange. "I'll leave you to it," she whispered. With that, she headed back into the kitchen and living area to accompany Oscar. My eyes locked onto my dearest mother as she strutted off. I was really confused. I sighed as I opened the door wide open to find him standing there.

The love of my life- Jay Brown.

"Abs," he said as he looked up, gazing into my dark hazel eyes.

I gulped, "How did you know where my mum lived?"

Jay shook his head, looking hopeful at me. "Dexter managed to get it off his mum for me. I can't bear to be without you. I'm pulling my hair out back in Walford, I can't stand it."

"Well your hair must of grown back fast enough," I said sarcastically, rolling my dazzling eyes.

Jay chuckled a little. He then produced a bunch of pink, red and white flowers from behind his back, "I got you these." He told me.

I hesitated before taking the flowers. I smiled pleasantly at Jay before admiring the beautiful colours of the flowers. My favourite- roses! I only ever get them from Jay when it's Valentine's Day, but I'm guessing Jay's trying to make a statement. I thanked him as he smiled nodding at me.

"Erm, can I come in?" He asked me awkwardly, biting his bottom lip. _That is hot!_

I bit my bottom lip, making a slight amusement perform on Jay's lip. I opened the door wider, letting Jay in. I watched him as he dragged his feet, entering the flat. He had his black rucksack putting weight onto his back. I raised my eyebrow.

Jay watched me as I shut the door behind him. I felt like I was a mess. I wasn't even dressed yet and I hadn't even showered. As I turned to face Jay, it was like he was psychic as he smiled warmly at me saying: "You look beautiful, as always."

I looked down at my overalls, "I'm a mess." I muttered. Just then, Jay came towards me tucking my hair behind my ear, kneading his hand through it. I watched him closely as the moment got tenser. I jolted back staring at Jay, "No." I said softly, "I can't."

Jay closed his eyes for a moment before re-opening them again. "Abi, I love you," he convinced me.

"I know," I muttered, looking down at my hands, playing with my fingers.

Within a blink of a second, Jay grabbed my hand and squeezing it in his. I looked up at him as he gazed at me with passion, "I can't bear it." He whispered, "Abi, it's killing me being without you, being alone in your bed, not having you to keep me warm at night, I love you so much! I don't want anyone else. Ever since I kissed Kitty, I've regretted it, wanting _nothing _to do with her, _scared _that I was going to lose you because if it wasn't for you Abi, I would have been a _complete _mess by now. You and this baby mean _everything _to be. When I lived with the Mitchells, they weren't really my family, not really. When I fell in love with you, from the first moment I realised that you are my family. You're all I need. Now, we're having a baby together- I want nothing more than to have you and this baby as my family. You complete me, you are my rock, my soul mate and without you by my side, I'd be worthless. I'd be lost and in the dark. I love you endlessly my BranningFlakes." Humour was dancing on his lips as he said 'BranningFlakes'. To be fair, I couldn't help but grin either. Throughout Jay's _little _speech, I became overwhelmed with emotion. Light tears were falling from my eyelids and dancing slowly down my cheeks. _Hormones! _Ever since I arrived at my mum's, I've been lost and in the dark too. Jay's statements are mine too. He is my rock, he is my soul mate, and without him I _would _be worthless. He completes me.

"More like you're the one that keeps me warm at night," I smirked slightly, swaying from side to side.

Jay chuckled, "Okay, we keep each other warm?"

I giggled when I realised that I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer. I grabbed Jay as I pulled him into a hug, crying into his neck. Jay was relaxed and held me tightly muttering into my hair, "I'm so sorry babe."

"Please don't do it again," I sobbed. "I can't bear to come to terms with seeing you with someone but me!"

Jay soothed me as he rubbed me back slowly, yet softly. "I won't, I swear. You're all I'll ever want."

I slowly pulled away, gazing into Jay's gorgeous green eyes whereas I had a feeling that mine were red and puffy. "Do you mean that?"

"I've meant that for nearly three years now," Jay smiled before gesturing my stomach. "How's Junior?"

I started to draw circles over my swollen baby bump. I was starting to show quite a bit now. "It's Little Blip," I protested. Jay just smirked, noticing the humour in his face. He wanted to laugh but he resisted. He cupped my face with both of his hands, leaning in a bit closer. "I swear you're becoming _obsessed _with Fifty Shades."

I couldn't help but giggle, "Well, it makes a change from 'Junior'," I considered.

Jay just sighed bashing his forehead against mine while repeating my name. He watched me closely as we gazed with infatuation. "Please, can I kiss you now?" He pleaded.

The smile that was painted against my lips gave him the satisfaction as we started gain closer contact locking lips with one another, embracing us into a passionate kiss.

"Everything alright?" I quickly pulled away as Jay and I turned to my mum as she was standing against the living room doorway, smiling at the affection between the two of us.

I nodded enthusiastically. Everything was great.

"You want a cuppa Jay?" Mum offered my warm-hearted boyfriend who loves me oh so dearly.

"Yes please Ms Cross," Jay responded. Jay was always polite towards my family. You would have never have thought it but he is. It just shows how much I mean to him and how dedicated he has towards me as well as giving the impression of how _committed _he is. Even though, that statement isn't _exactly _true at the moment, but I've forgotten about it. Jay Brown will always be mine.

"It's Tanya, Jay," Mum reminded him, smiling pleasantly as she headed back into the living room.

Jay and I both watched my dearest mother walk away before turning back to one another, grinning like love sick teenagers. Well we were teenagers and we were madly in love. Jay pulled me back into a tight embrace as I lay firmly on his chest as he was running his long fingers through my shaggy ponytail.

A week had passed and I had been back in Walford with Jay for six days now. One morning, Jay and I were tucked up in bed. Well, I did get out of bed, therefore Jay pulled me back into bed again and we started making out. We had made love the night before. I was in my silk dressing gown with the duvet covering me as Jay was trailing kisses down my neck, positioned on his side with the duvet only covering his _manly _parts. The rest wasn't covered. Yes, Jay was naked.

"Abi," I heard the echo of Lauren's calling from downstairs. The sound was faded as I was too engrossed in this intense moment and I chose to block out everything and just let it be me and Jay. My carjacker and I. I wrapped my arms round Jay, digging my fingertips into his smooth back. He had the most _perfect _body.

Lauren burst through the door, exclaiming: "Oh my god!" as she saw Jay's bare arse. Jay and I quickly stopped what we were doing. I grinned as I watched Jay drag duvet over him. "Haven't you heard of the term: 'knock before entering'?" Jay complained.

I felt my cheeks burn slightly from embarrassment. Jay did have a point.

"I can't believe you two did _that,_" Lauren gagged in disgust, gesturing the clothes that were splattered across the bedroom floor. I rolled my eyes at that comment. _Like she has never done it! _

"Anyway, you better get downstairs," Lauren demanded. Jay looked at the bedside table which an alarm clock sat on. He viewed the time before looking back over to Lauren with his eyebrow arched. "It's 9 'o' clock in the morning." Jay groaned, "I don't need to be in work until 1! This is the chance I can stay in bed for longer."

"Yeah, shoving your tongue down my sister's throat," Lauren retorted. I rolled my eyes, "Oh get a grip Lauren!"

"Well a police officer's downstairs, about dad," Lauren argued. "So you two _better _come downstairs decent." With that, Lauren left the room.

"We better go down," I sighed as I got out of bed tightening my night robe.

"Looks like it," Jay grunted as he slipped out from under the covers, pulling out a pair of joggers and slipping them on. I inspected him, "Aren't you gonna put a top on or something?"

Jay shook his head, "My bollocks are covered so that's all that matters!"

I laughed as Jay and I departed the bedroom, heading downstairs. When we entered the lounge, an officer in a black suit, white shirt and blue tie was seated in the armchair with his posture straight and formal.

"Hi," I smiled politely as I parked myself down on the sofa. Jay gracefully sat beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Lauren, on the other hand, was standing inbetween the armchair and the sofa, with her hands on her hips. I think she's still disgusted about what she had to come into in mine and Jay's room.

"You have information about my dad," I prompted the officer.

The officer nodded, "I do indeed. I am pleased to announce that he's being released today on bail as our former colleague managed to find a way for him to be released."

A smile performed on my face. _Good old Uncle Jack!_

Unfortunately, Jack had moved away from Walford last month as he wanted a clean slate, not wanting to live in the past. His ex-wife and remaining lover Ronnie Mitchell is still living in his flat. I don't hold grudges on her or anything, it wasn't her fault. Above all, I felt relieved that my dad was coming out of prison and that we could all be a proper family. I couldn't wait! I couldn't wait to experience what it would be like to have my two main men (Dad and Jay) living under the same roof.

"Thank you," I beamed at the officer. "How will he get home?"

"Transport will have to be arranged," the officer informed us.

"I could always pick him up," Jay offered.

We looked over at the officer who had begun to stand up. "Sort it out between the three of you, but either way, Max Branning is being released at 4pm this afternoon. I'll see myself out." The officer nodded as he made his way out of the house, closing the front door behind him.

Lauren and I waited anxiously as we sat on the sofa together, waiting for Jay to return with my dad. We were looking over at the clock as it kept on ticking. It was half 4. Where were they?

Just at that moment, we heard the front door open. Lauren and I beamed with hope that it was dad and Jay. However, when we reached the hallway, we noticed Nan closing the door behind her. "Only me! I let myself in."

"Nan, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked.

"I've come to check up on yous, I heard from Carol that Max was coming home so I thought I'd give him my blessings!" Nan told us.

"Well, the more the merrier!" I smiled.

All of a sudden, roaring from a car engine arrived outside the house. _They're back!_ I smiled as I bashed past my Nan, opening the front door as I paced down the steps, supporting my pregnant belly in the process. Jay and Dad were getting out of Jay's black car. Although, I didn't know whether it's Jay's car, it probably isn't! He's just hired it.

"Dad," I cried as I lunged for him, putting the fact that I'm pregnant to one side. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I got lifted off my feet. He had picked me up, chuckling whilst he held me tightly- just like he did when I was a little girl.

"Ello Abs," he said in his common accent.

I smiled as I pulled away, "You must be starving!"

"Well Chinese or Indian," Dad, Jay and I turned to the top of the steps to find Lauren rattling the home phone, with Nan standing beside her. I shook my head grinning at Lauren, "Indian," I told her, smiling. "However, it is up to dad!"

I watched as Dad held his arms out to his eldest daughter, "Don't your old man get a hug?"

Lauren smiled as she ran down the stairs before sharing a reunited embrace with our father. A few seconds later, they pulled away from one another.

"Indian sounds great," Dad agreed with me smiling.

"I swear ever since you've become pregnant, you've been like _obsessed _with spicy food," Jay remarked.

"Nothing wrong with a nice lamb biryani," I commented.

"Yeah well just remember, _I'm _the one that'll be sleeping with you tonight," Jay joked.

With that outcome, I slapped Jay on the chest making my family laugh with joy. My family was finally back together (well, apart from mum and Oscar but we have no choice but to make do) and I couldn't be happier.

Me, Jay, Dad, Lauren and Nan were gathered round the dining room table, enjoying an Indian takeaway. Dad, as always was sitting at the head of the table. I think he's enjoying being the man of the house again. Lauren and I were sitting on either side of Dad. Jay was sitting beside me whereas Nan was sat beside Lauren. We were all digging into our Indian meal: Dad had King Prawn Vindaloo, Lauren had Chicken Tikka Masala, Nan wasn't a _big _fan of spicy food so she just stuck with Chicken Korma, and Jay had King Prawn Madras whilst I was enjoying a Lamb Biryani. If I wasn't pregnant, I would have either gone with Nan's option by having a chicken korma or chicken tikka masala like Lauren, but no. The baby has a keen interest on biryani. In the middle of the table, there were drinks along with poppadoms and two varieties of sauces which were mango chutney and mint sauce.

"So how has your mum and Oscar been?" Dad inquired as he dug his fork into some curry and rice, shoving a mouthful into his mouth as he chewed, not keeping his eyes off me.

I nodded, "She's good, they're both good," I smiled as I began to chew on a piece of lamb. The lamb was heaven!

Out of the blue, there was a thumping on the door and it was continuously.

"Doesn't anyone have any respect?" Nan complained as she put her fork down on her plate.

"Go and get it Cora would ya please," Dad instructed, politely as he rammed another mouthful of food into his gob.

Nan rolled her eyes and she got off her seat, heading towards the front door. When it opened, you could hear a loud roaring voice echoing into the lounge.

"I hear Max is home," a familiar voice growled. Oh yes, Phil Mitchell, who else?

"I don't think he wants any bother, he's only been back a couple of hours," I heard Nan tell him sternly.

All of a sudden, we heard an "Oi" come from Nan as Phil _must have _barged past her as he entered the living room with a threatening look written on his face.

"You've got a nerve to show your face around here," Phil snarled at dad.

Dad put his fork down, "And why's that exactly Phil? I mean, none of you have _anything _on me! So just back off yeah?"

"I got smashed through a window screen because of _**you**_!" Phil pointed the finger at Jay.

"Just get out Phil," Lauren shouted. "Dad's done nothing so just leave us alone!"

Phil snarled as he let out a rough chuckle, "Oh I'm not going anywhere." His eyes were locked onto my dad's. He raised his hand and he pressed his knuckles down to form a fist. I cringed at the way his knuckles had clicked.

"Just get out Phil," Jay ordered. "You have _**no **_reason to be here."

"Do what's best," Cora insisted, sternly, "Leave this house and leave my daughter's family in peace."

Phil just took one look at my Nan and chuckled oh so horrifying.

"Erm, maybe I should go and get Ronnie," I stuttered, rising to my feet.

"Good idea babe," Jay agreed, like the rest of my family.

I shuffled over to the sofa, reaching for my denim jacket before wrapping it round my top half. I heard Phil order for me to stay where I am and that I'm not to go and get Ronnie. However, my family (and that _includes _Jay) just told me to go and get Ronnie. So that's what I did. As I headed towards the front door, I heard Phil's heavy footsteps linger behind me, yelling: "Stay in the house! Don't even think about going to Ronnie!" It was like he was holding us hostage. Although, I was feeling confident with myself as it's only Phil Mitchell, on the inside I was _terrified!_

My family followed behind. I could hear Jay telling Phil to back off repeatedly. He sounded petrified and was panicking. To be honest, I don't blame him. I am carrying his flesh and blood and I am his true love, not wanting to flatter myself or anything…

As I reached for the door knob and turned it as quick so I could bring it to an open, I quickly stepped out of the house, appearing at the top of the steps. Without hesitation or any warning what so ever, Phil grabbed hold of my arm, squeezing it tightly. It hurt.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled.

"Let go of me please," I cried, struggling out of his grip. He just squeezed it tighter. I heard my family's cries wanting him to let me go, yet he refused.

With all of my strength, I got out of his clutch. In the process, I got shoved slightly by Phil as my hand moved away which made me topple down the steps. I could hear Jay screaming: "Abi!"

Then I landed on surface, with a hard and brutal bang…which lead me into darkness.

**A/N: **Not meaning to brag, but just to let you know, it's my birthday tomorrow!;D Gonna be 17:')3


	16. Chapter 16

My eyes fluttered open as I caught a blurry vision of plain white walls and operating machinery noises screeching down my ear drums. I squinted as I felt drowsy along with my head doing cartwheels repeatedly.

"Abi,"

I had recognised that voice immediately, but it sounded more like an echo. I let it go in one ear and out of the other, but my name kept being repeated over and over again like a cd track jumping because the disk had been scratched or just needed a clean. Then, I felt a tight suttle kiss pressing onto my hand. I turned to the direction of my hand to find Jay sitting beside me, gripping my hand with his soft lips pressed onto it. My vision became clear as soon as my eye sight had hit the beautifulness of Jay Brown. It was like Jay was the cure.

"Where am I?" I was surprised at how my speech has come back; I thought I would have been put on mute.

"You're in hospital," Jay told me softly. "Do you remember what happened sweetheart?"

"Phil was trying to stop me from going to Ronnie," I stuttered as my memory came flooding back piece by piece.

Jay nodded to show that I was correct. "Then you fell down the stairs because of him," he whispered. I could hear him choke back tears, that's when I had noticed tear stains on his cheeks. He then traced his finger softly over the side of my forehead. I tensed, wincing as the pain on my forehead struck through me. "You've had to have stitchings- they'll be in for a week. You've had quite a bang to the head baby."

I lied back and closed my eyes, storing all the information into my brain. "How long have you been here with me?"

"Ever since the doctors said that we were allowed in. I did insist that your dad should go in first, but he just thought that you'd rather have me with you just in case you woke up when he was still in the room."

I giggled, "He was right," I whispered.

Jay smiled, "How are you feeling?"

I rubbed my forehead, "Headache."

"The doctors said they'll give you painkillers when you woke up," Jay told me. I nodded in understanding.

"Where is dad, Lauren and Nan?" I inquired, looking around the room even though I knew that they weren't in the room.

"They're in the waiting room," Jay responded. "Do you want me to go and get them?" He suggested, gesturing his head towards the doorway.

"No," I pleaded as I gripped his hand tightly. "Stay with me!"

Jay smiled, kissing my hand once more. I beamed at him before I noticed a mountain stretching out the duvet upwards in a particular area. _My baby! I mean, mine and Jay's baby!_

I turned to Jay panicking, "Jay, what about our baby?!"

Jay looked down, "We're still waiting to hear results about that."

I tilted my head back holding back tears, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't suggested, if I hadn't went to leave the house to go and get Ronnie then _**this**_, _**this **_would never have happened." I rambled on, yet Jay stopped me from going on by placing a soft and lingering kiss onto my dry lips. _I was really thirsty! _ "Whatever happens, it will never be your fault, it'll be Phil's fault. And whatever does happen, I promise that I will stick by your side, always." Jay reassured me just before the doctor entered the room, with her brunette hair neatly tied back in a loose ponytail, with a clipboard under her arm and dressed nicely in a blue nurse's uniform.

"Oh Abi, you're awake," the nurse smiled.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked, immediately.

The nurse chuckled, "For both of your information, the baby is _absolutely _fine. No damage, the baby is an absolute fighter!"

Jay and I sighed with relief before I turned to Jay, whispering softly so Jay would be the only one to hear: "Just like its daddy."

Jay responded by squeezing my hand and beaming at me.

"And the mother is doing absolutely fine too," the nurse interrupted. "How are you feeling Abi, dear?"

"I feel fine," I reassured, "Just have this _banging _headache and I'm really thirsty."

"I'll get you some painkillers and some water," she told me. "Are you hungry?"

Truth be told, I was _starving! _However, I have heard that hospital food is like eating cardboard. I had to think, I'm sharing this body with my unborn child so I need food and I can't just eat Jay because then the baby wouldn't get any food!

"What food is there?" I considered, arching my eyebrow.

"Does a bacon sandwich sound good?" The nurse wondered, grinning cheekily, in hope that she has pressed my correct button.

"Yes," I burst, smiling at her. "Thank you; are the rest of my family allowed in?"

"Yeah, I'll just go and get them." The nurse had reassured before continuing, "However, you will need to stay in overnight Abi. You will be able to go home tomorrow morning, though!" With that comment, the nurse departed the room, leaving me and Jay alone until the rest of my family had decided to join us within the four white walls of a hospital room.

The next morning, I couldn't wait to return home. Oh, how I _hated _hospital beds, it was like sleeping on a wooden log in a forest. I sat down on the bed in the outfit I had arrived to the hospital in; obviously I don't remember my arrival as I was unconscious. I was anxious; I wish Jay would hurry up. I looked down and stroked my baby bump with my thumb, smiling. I was so glad that mine and Jay's baby was going to be fine. It's going to take much more than a tumble down the stairs to get rid of this little fighter. Just at that moment, Jay had burst through the door. He strolled over to me and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"You alright babe?" Jay asked me.

I nodded, smiling reassuringly at him. "I'm tired and I just want to go home!"

Jay grabbed me round the waist, "Come on then." With that, he pulled me to my feet. When Jay and I were about to get moving, the nurse entered the room.

"Am I allowed to go?" I asked, eagerly.

"Yes," she told me, with a smile. "You've been discharged, take care!"

Jay and I bid our farewells to the lovely nurse before we departed the hospital building. I looked up at the sign to notice that it had said 'Accident and Emergency' written in bold horizontally across the building.

"Abs," I heard Jay prompt as he was holding the passenger door open for me to get into the car. I got into the car, buckling myself in whilst Jay closed the door, rushing over to the driver's side as we drove out of the car park and back to the _pleasant _likings of Albert Square.

Jay turned the key of the front door as it pushed open, giving us the view of the hallway. Jay led me into the house, closing the door behind him after.

"We're back," Jay called to my family.

Unexpectedly, Oscar ran out into the hallway from the lounge. "Abi," he smiled happily as he lunged his arms around my waist. I patted his back, gently looking down at him confused. How did he get here? "Hey Oscar," I mumbled before I headed into the living room followed by Jay and Oscar.

I saw my mum sitting down on the sofa beside Lauren, smiling happily at me.

"Mum," I said, shocked.

"Oh Abi, darlin'," she cried as she shot off the sofa, suffocating me into a big hug. "I was so worried about you!" she said as she pulled away, touching both my cheeks with her icy hands.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered, I was speechless.

"I'm your mum!" She gasped, "I only just got here."

"I phoned her last night when you were out of it," Dad told me, standing in front of the TV. "Your mother would have only had a go at me if I didn't tell her."

I watched as mum spun her head round to dad's direction and scowling at him for a moment. Dad just stood there with a massive grin planted on his face.

"What you need is some TLC," Mum pointed the finger at me. "Come on, get on that sofa, get some rest, we'll all leave you alone." Mum guided me to the sofa as Lauren got off the sofa and Nan stood up from the armchair as they began to leave the room.

"I want Jay to stay with me," I said as I got sat down on the bouncy sofa. It was practically a beg.

Mum half laughed and half smiled. "Okay, just make sure you get some sleep." Mum told me firmly. With that, Mum kissed my forehead tenderly and left the room, closing the living room door behind her. I had noticed Dad's manly hand close the door on the other side of the room. It just left me and Jay.

"Come on," Jay sighed as he sat beside me on the sofa, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled down below him, resting my head on his lap. We both smiled as he stroked my hair softly. "Get some sleep," he told me softly.

"Be here when I wake up," I told him sternly, "Don't leave me!"

Jay chuckled and whispered, with his face close to mine so I could feel his minty breath linger on my face, "Promise."

We were huddled on the sofa together in silence, hearing us both take heavy and steady breathes before I went to visit Dreamland….

"Oi, get out of our house!" I heard Lauren shout when I got jolted awake by Jay jumping off the sofa, leaving me landing my head on the bare sofa softly. Lauren was standing against the open living room door, whereas I could see Jay standing in front of me like he's my bodyguard (well, his duty is to protect me…and the baby) with his hands pressed onto his hips. I had recognised Phil face to face with Jay. Oh no, what's he doing here? I shakily sat up from my previous position which was lying down, balancing my weight on my hand. I had wrapped my other arm under my baby bump.

"I'm just here to tell you that I'm sorry," Phil tried to reason with Jay, but Jay on the other hand was having _**none **_of it.

"Just get out, before I have to _**make **_you," Jay threatened, gesturing to the door.

That was when Phil had noticed that I had awoken from my disturbed sleep. "Abi, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you and the baby."

I gulped as I looked down, not wanting to face or talk to Phil for that matter. I was speechless. I really didn't know what to say. He was _bound _to know what he was doing as he was the one that gave me that gentle shove which pushed me to the bottom. I felt Jay's and Lauren's eyes linger on me.

"You know what you were doing," Lauren retorted. "Just leave!"

"Abi, darling," I heard Phil's husky voice whilst sensing his scent coming closer to me. However, it was only a step before Jay stood in front of him.

"You come within an inch of my girl, then you'll be _very _sorry! And _**don't **_call her darlin'!" Jay warned, his eyes getting narrower and darker by the second.

I looked up as Phil sighed heavily, "I'll just go."

"I think you ought to. Oh and before you go," Jay looked down, scratching below his bottom lip before shooting back up to meet Phil, giving him a full blown punch across the eye which pushed Phil back towards the armchair.

"Jay!" I screeched as Lauren and I viewed the scene, shell-shocked.

After the whack, Jay grabbed Phil by the scruff of his collar and pushed him forcefully out of the living room and out of the house. Lauren and I gaped at each other in disbelief that Jay actually gave Phil a 'good seeing to' and Phil didn't retaliate at all. Just at that moment, Jay returned as he sat beside me pulling me closer towards him, "You alright?" He checked.

I nodded at him, grinning, "My hero!" With that comment, I pressed my lips against his. We stayed like that for a moment or two.

"I'm going out to see Jake," Lauren interrupted as she picked up her black leather jacket from the armchair.

I pulled away from Jay, facing my older sister. "Where's dad, mum, Oscar and Nan?" I inquired, just realising their absence.

"Dad's at the car lot, Nan's doing something with Patrick, and Mum has gone to see Sharon with Oscar," Lauren told us. "Anyway I'll see you later!"

As Lauren headed out of the house, we heard her say: "Dexter! Lola! Come in, Abi and Jay are in the lounge."

We heard Lola and Dexter thank Lauren and then the front door closed. Lola and Dexter came filing into the lounge with Lexi being balanced on Lola's hip.

"You two, it's nice of you to pop by but Abi needs some rest. She only came home a couple of hours ago," Jay told them, sternly.

"Yeah, well it was your girlfriend that text me, inviting us over," Lola informed Jay, grinning at me.

Jay slowly turned his head to face me, with an arched eyebrow. I aimed an innocent but cute smile at him.

"You need sleep babe," Jay says softly as he strokes down my cheek with his thumb.

"I've been asleep for two hours Jay," I told him, sternly. "I don't want to be treated like a sick person. I want to spend the day with you, Lola, Dexter and Lexi and have a movie day! I'm using hardly any energy that way."

Jay just rolled his eyes, sitting back which made me giggle whilst Lola smirked at him. Jay noticed the carrier bag of DVDS in Lola's other hand.

"What films did you bring?" Jay groaned.

"They better not be chick flicks," Dexter hesitated, pointing the finger at his girlfriend and my best friend.

"It's actually _all _the Harry Potter films," Lola boasted. "Abs and I decided for us to have a Harry Potter day today!"

The boys nodded. "Stick the first one in then!" Jay told Lola, gesturing the DVD player that was below the television. Dexter had slumped himself down on the armchair whereas Lola walked over to the sofa, placing Lexi down beside me.

"There, you sit with your auntie Abi, Lex," Lola cooed over her daughter making me smile. Lola got out Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone out before she switched the TV on, changing it to the DVD mode as she inserted the DVD into the DVD player, doing everything correctly to get the film running to perfection. I was amazed at how Lola knew how to work my TV and DVD player for that matter. It amazed me!

Lola sat down on the other side of Lexi, wrapping her motherly arm round Lexi's small waist as the film began to play. I snuggled up beside Jay as I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead tenderly as he wrapped his arm around me, holding me close.

By the time it had reached 7pm, we had just finished watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"I'm starving," Lola groaned as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Me too," I complained. My parents still hadn't come back yet so dinner hadn't been cooked. I was curious about what was going on. To be honest, I had no idea where mum and Oscar would be staying. I'm sure mum would of rang or text me by now if she was going to be staying elsewhere. "I fancy a McKlunky's Chicken Burger and Chips." I said as I licked my lips.

"You've read my mind, Abs," Lola grinned.

"I swear down it's supposed to be the boys that are meant to fancy eating junk food and eat like pigs," Dexter commented. "Not the girls!"

Lola glared at Dexter, "Next time you criticise us girls honey, I'll be throwing Lexi's _shitty _nappy at you! Understood?" She smiled wickedly.

Dexter cringed, lifting his t-shirt over his face, horrified. Jay and I just burst out laughing at Lola's remark.

"Come on Dex," Jay slapped his hand gently on my knee. "Let's feed our ladies!"

I smiled as I got up on my two feet along with the boys. I looked over at Lola who was stretching whereas Lexi had her fist in her mouth and was looking up at me with her beautiful brown longing eyes. "Come on sweetie," I smiled at Lexi as I picked her up balancing her on my hip.

Lola smiled at the connection between me and her daughter, "She's really fond of you Abs, and it's going to be amazing when you _finally _have your baby!" Lola said as she got up, putting her jacket on.

"I know," I smiled. "Where's Lexi's coat?" I looked around the room, in aim to find the baby girl's coat.

"It's by her pushchair," Lola informed. "We'll get it on the way out."

"Are you sure you should be carrying Lexi, Abs?" Jay asked me, concerned. Lola and I rolled our eyes.

"Lexi's as light as anything," Lola argued. "Abi will be fine, she's pregnant not dying. No pressure will be on her, don't worry. I mean, you see pregnant women carrying little children _all the time!"_

Jay rolled his eyes. I grinned before the four of us headed out of my house with little Lexi in tow. When we had arrived at McKlunkeys, Fatboy was behind the counter.

"Lola and I will get us a table," I suggested to the boys. "I'll have a chicken burger and chips." I told Jay, as I kissed him on the cheek. Jay smiled at me as he watched me walk over to a table in the far corner of the room. Lola followed, after telling Dexter that she'll have the same as me, as she pushed Lexi to the end of the table before sitting opposite me.

"So you thought of any names yet?" Lola smiled, getting giddy.

"Jay and I have decided on the name if it's a boy," I smiled, stroking my baby bump.

Lola leaned forward, "Well?"

I laughed, "You won't find out until the baby's born!"

Lola tutted, shaking her head as she leaned back in the chair, "You aint got long now girl!"

"Another four to five months," I nodded. "Lola?"

"Yeah?"

"What's child birth like?" I wondered, biting on my bottom lip.

Lola sighed, smiling as she reached for my hand and stroked it with her thumb, "You don't need to worry about that just yet hun, just keep getting excited over buying baby stuff, attending the scans, finding out whether it's a boy or a girl, then when it gets nearer to the time, then I will tell you my experience of child birth." Lola promised me with a smile in which I returned.

"However," I continued. "When I was almost full term with Lexi, I remember Shirley telling me that child birth is however _**you **_imagine it!"

I looked at Lola strangely, "What so if I imagine that when the baby comes out, _lots _of blood oozes out!" I joked.

Lola burst out laughing, "If that's how you imagine it, then you never know." Lola winked.

"There you go, ladies," Dexter announced as he put his and Lola's meals down in front of them as he sat beside Lola. Jay did the same with mine and his. It seemed like all four of us had decided to have Chicken Burger and chips, whereas Lexi was fast asleep in her pushchair.

We had stayed at McKlunkeys until about half 10 that night, just eating and drinking and having a laugh. We were about to leave until Lauren strolled in with a bulky gentleman who could of done with a shave, had brown hair and was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Lauren," Fatboy cheered. "How are you, baby girl?"

"I'm good thanks Fats," Lauren smiled. "This is my boyfriend, Jake." Lauren gestured Jake with her arm to show Jake.

"Your sister could do a lot better Abs," Lola muttered to me. I actually agreed with her. "I mean, your cousin's better looking! I mean, Joey...he's hot!"

Dexter darted his eyes towards us girls, arching his eyebrow giving Lola an expression that he was not amused.

"Not as hot as you though Dexter," Lola cooed, as she planted a soft kiss on his lips which had made Jay and I laugh. Before Lauren and Jake could notice us, we headed back home.

Jay opened the door for me as me and him had arrived back home. I was about to head into the kitchen until I had stopped in my tracks, noticing something surprising, although it's not _that _surprising as this was bound to happen. Mum and dad didn't even notice me and Jay coming home as they were too busy playing tonsil tennis with each other. I gaped at them, my jaw dropped and my eyes wide. They were like two love sick teenagers! Jay had crept up behind me and chuckled silently at the sight he was seeing, he touched my shoulder softly and whispered gently in my ear: "Come on, let's go upstairs and leave them to it."

With that, Jay took hold of my hand as he led me up the staircase and into our room. Jay turned the light on and shut the door behind us as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It was bound to happen to be honest," I sighed. "My mum and dad are like a light switch to be honest, whatever happens, they'll always come running back to each other!"

"Reminds you of another couple don't you think?" Jay smiled, as he sat down beside me. I smiled back at him, "Yes it does."

"But we're much cuter," Jay smirked, as he kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Bradley and Stacey were the same too," I admitted. "I guess it's just the Branning generation!"

Jay chuckled, "I guess so. The amount of times we break up, we always come back to one another stronger. But this time," Jay held my hand tightly, "We're for keeps and that's a promise."

I beamed at Jay, before looking down and playing with his fingers, "I'm just scared y'know."

Jay raised his eyebrow, "Why? I mean, I'm scared too."

I looked at Jay, "Exactly. I just feel I'm going to be a _rubbish _mum as I'm young and I'll bring up our child giving it bad influences down to the bringing up of myself. I mean I will love it dearly but I'm just afraid that I'm going to be rubbish!"

Jay squeezed my hand, smiling reassuringly, "Nutter. Don't be daft! You're going to make an amazing mum to my children. Earlier when I saw you with Lexi, you were great with her. I have absolute faith in you. I know you will push our children that step further to getting the best in their lives. I'm so proud of you."

I beamed at him. Only Jay could say the right things to make me feel a whole lot different and bring everything into a ray of positive light.

"Now, do you fancy what your parents are doing in the kitchen but you and I both know we can do it better?"

I looked at him, confused, "What?"

He edged his face closer to mine and said softly, "Have our own game of tonsil tennis."

I burst out laughing, as I placed my hand on Jay's cheek, stroking it with my thumb. "You idiot," I whispered.

With that, we began this session of passionate snogging, falling on the bed on our sides as it got hot and heavy as we rubbed each other's bodies while assaulting our lips with one another, our tongues trying to win each other over for dominance.

**A/N: **Wow that was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I always love your amazing reviews- they always keep me going! Lately, I've realised I've made terrible errors in some chapters and I apologise for that, I feel terrible. So if you spot any more errors, I'll try to read over before posting, even if I leave errors without realising, I just hope you know what I mean:/ Anyway, bye for now. x


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ** Hey guys! This chapter is a Christmas chapter, even though we're heading towards Halloween? Oh well! It's how this story has been planned out okay;) I've actually started listening to Christmas music about a week ago:P As I start this chapter, I'm actually listening to Christmas music…just to get into the spirit;D Anyway, I hope you enjoy:') Oh yeah, next week I'm on half term, so hopefully, they'll be more updates. Okay, I'll just shut up now…Ciaos.

It was Christmas Eve and I was _sooo _excited! God, how much I love Christmas. However, every year at Christmas something dramatic has always happened. In 2007, the whole family along with the Slaters had found out that dad had been cheating on mum with my deceased brother's wife Stacey and last year, Dad's 'wife' Kirsty had turned up on the doorstep just as mum and dad were about to get married. _Mum was in her wedding dress and everything! _Then to top it all off, Uncle Derek had a heart attack and died. So yeah, that's our Branning Christmases. I was hoping that this year would be different.

Okay, so anyway, it was the night before Christmas and Jay had kindly offered to put Oscar to bed. However, I had to help as it was a struggle to put Oscar to bed as Oscar was excited too. He was lying in bed, thinking about what Santa would bring him the next morning.

I was stacking Christmas presents under the Christmas tree whilst Christmas music was being played from in the kitchen. I smiled joyfully, as I touched the wrinkly wrapping paper on one or two of the presents before placing them under the dazzling Christmas tree. The lights illuminated the entire room- I wouldn't be too surprised if it had filled the whole of Walford up with its spectacular flashing image!

Jay came down the stairs as he knelt down beside me. I slowly turned to face Jay.

"Oscar?!" I said, in a hushed tone. I had sent Jay upstairs to check on Oscar to see whether he was asleep or whether he was trying to listen out for sleigh bells.

"Soundo," Jay smiled, as he kissed my cheek before helping me organise the presents under the Christmas tree. I smiled as I stood up, rubbing my baby bump. Jay looked up at me and beamed at me, I returned the gesture as I turned on my heel, strolling into the kitchen. Mum and dad were sitting up the table, enjoying a bottle of red wine. On the other hand, I had no idea where Lauren was…

"Where's Lauren?" I inquired, as I got out a plate from one of the cupboards.

"She's gone round Lucy's," Mum responded. I nodded as I went over to the fridge, grabbing a raw orange carrot as well as picking out a juicy mince pie. I walked over to the other side of the kitchen as I placed both of the edible items onto the small, round, baby blue plate. After, I grabbed the pint of milk from the fridge and grabbed a round clear glass.

"This time next year, you and Jay will be doing this for your little one," Mum smiled, as she sipped some wine.

"That means buying more Christmas presents," I heard Dad joke. Just then, the doorbell went as I poured milk into the glass.

"I'll get it," Jay called as the door opened, then we heard Lola and Dexter's churning voices as Jay let them in.

"Where's Abs?" Lola asked. She sounded like she was going to burst!

"Just coming," I smiled as I came into the hallway, with the filled plate and glass in both hands.

"Wooo," Lola cheered. I noticed Dexter roll his eyes which made me smirk.

"Come through," I offered, gesturing the lounge with my eyes as I led the three of them into the living room. I placed the milk and food beside the tree. I had noticed that Jay had completed piling all the presents under the Christmas tree.

"You finished it," I pointed out to Jay, directing my finger to below the tree.

"Yeah," Jay smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Not quite," Lola burst. _God, she was full of energy tonight! _With that, Lola began to ramble through the white carrier bag she had in tow as she pulled out two presents, giving them to me and Jay. "From me and Lexi," Lola smiled.

"Thanks," Jay and I chorused.

Lola smiled, whilst Dexter pulled out presents from a blue carrier bag giving them to Jay and I. "From just me," Dexter smirked. "I'm sure mum and dad will bring your presents round tomorrow night unless they're already under the tree!"

"Ava popped round earlier, I saw her giving presents to mum," I informed him. Dexter nodded. I smiled before turning to Lola. "Where's Lexi?"

"She's with Pops! Ugh," Lola began to groan. "I can't believe I'm not allowed to come here for Christmas dinner," She frowned. "I have to go and have dinner with Phil Mitchell," Lola rolled her eyes.

Jay chuckled, "Have fun!"

"I'm surprised that mum didn't want to come here as w_e're _family. She wants a Christmas with just the three of us considering we've never had one like that before. I don't see the point to be honest!"

"Well at least we'll all be here in the evening," Lola beamed.

"Anyway, we better get going now babe," Dexter told Lola. Lola reached over and gave me a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow babe," she told me as she pulled away. "Bye Jay!" Dexter said his goodbyes before leading Lola out of our home as well as himself.

Before we knew it, it was 11 'o' clock and mum and dad were already in bed whereas Jay stayed up with me as Miracle on 54th street was being played on Channel 4. _One of my favourite Christmas films! _The film had finally come to a close as the credits had begun to scroll up the screen, playing a festive tune in the meantime. I looked to the side of me as Jay started to rub my shoulder. "I'm going to take the bins out," he said softly. "I promised your mum that I would."

I watched Jay as he had risen from his spot on the sofa and headed into the kitchen before leaving the house. A mischievous grin had performed on my lips as I jumped off the sofa, running down the steps to the house and grabbed Jay by the hand just as he dropped the black bin bag. I ran down the steps with him to the side of the house, still clinging onto his hand in the process.

"Abs, what are you doing?" Jay grinned, as I pulled him against me as my back was stuck to the wall. A flashback overcame me from when I was younger and mum and dad had broken up over dad's affair with Stacey, I was upset with mum not wanting her and dad to get a divorce. So I hid down here, curled up in a ball. Oh the memories…

"Oh, just shut up and," I got interrupted as a mysterious plant began to grow above mine and Jay's head. We looked up to find a plant with three leaves and three red balls laid out nicely in the middle. Mistletoe.

Jay and I's eyes met as Jay completed my sentence: "And kiss you?" Jay smiled. I smiled as I looked down, but shortly after Jay lifted my chin up with his index finger looking deeply into my chocolate brown eyes. "Merry Christmas babe," Jay said.

"Merry Christmas."

With that, the pair of us leaned in towards each other as our lips combined together, embarking into a passionate kiss…

I had either woken up to the sound of Oscar's excitement of jumping up and down on the landing or Jay nuzzling on my ear as he cradled me from behind.

"Let me sleep," I groaned, digging my face into the pillow. Gosh, being pregnant makes you tired more often!

"Awe, my little soldier making you tired," Jay cooed as he moved his hand down to my baby bump and rubbed it gently.

"Yes," I replied in a childlike tone.

Jay sighed, "Well I would let you sleep for a bit longer but it's Christmas."

I groaned as I rolled over becoming face to face with my true love. I started to run my delicate fingers through his fiery red hair as I stared into his loving green eyes. "Why can't I stay in bed with you for a bit longer?" I frowned.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with a festive fumble," Jay smirked. "But let's save it for tonight, we'll only get interrupted!"

I laughed. I had to admit, we would get interrupted if we had decided to have sex in this current point in time. Oh, how I can't wait until Jay and I move out of my family home and into a place of our own!

"Abs, I got you a present," Jay said later on that morning as we were stood in the hallway by the stairs alone. He handed me a small squishy presents wrapped in red wrapping paper with snowmen scattered over it.

"Jay," Mum called as she came into the hallway from the kitchen. "We're not doing presents until after the dinner with the whole family!"

"Yeah, but I _**want **_to give Abi this present now, cos I can't any other time today," Jay sounded persistent towards my mother.

My mum stared at Jay before her expression changed to like she had just realised something, "Oh yeah! Okay, go on then, don't mind me," Mum sounded excited as she beamed at me before going back into the kitchen to join Nan.

I started to get confused, but Jay urged me to unwrap the present. I rolled my eyes as I teared off the wrapping paper. Under the festive paper, there was a dark pink scarf. I raised my eyebrow before considering that perhaps this scarf had belonged to his mum or his Nan or something. I don't know. I thanked him.

"Here," Jay smiled as he gently took the scarf off me, spinning me around so my back was turned to him. He then tied the scarf around my eyes.

"Jay, what's going on?" I asked in demand.

"It's a surprise," I could sense Jay's cheeky smile.

I found this rather amusing but on the other hand, I did start to get worried. At the end of the day, I do trust Jay and I know for certain that he wouldn't do anything to harm me or the baby. We're his only family and he loves us oh so dearly.

I heard the front door open and before I knew it, Jay was guided me out into the cold misty air, guiding me slowly down on the steps before I had begun to sense us walking the streets of Albert Square.

I heard passers-by call 'Merry Christmas' over to us, in which Jay greeted them back as I would find it a bit weird if I did too if my eyes are covered. The appearance just doesn't seem appealing. It had felt like ages we were walking about for until Jay announced: "There's a small step there." Jay steadied me onto the step followed by himself. Then, I didn't feel his touch. Although, I could hear him rattle something about his pocket; the rattling had gotten closer until I could hear the sound of keys unlocking a door. _Oh, please don't tell me we've gone round in circles and Jay's just decided to blindfold me to humour himself! _My subconscious approaches. No, I thought to myself. Jay may be playful in some ways but he isn't stupid!

He then put his hands on my upper arms as we entered this random place. I couldn't identify where it was as I was still blindfolded but that didn't mean that I couldn't smell. Sweet air freshener covered the place with it's warm and welcoming smell even though a slight hint of paint lingered in places.

Jay removed the blindfold from my eyes as my eyes darted open. While the blindfold had camouflaged my eyes, I remained to keep my eyes firmly shut to keep any possible dust or fluff away. I had looked around at my surroundings of a hallway. The layout was familiar like I had sworn I had been to this place before. Apart from the colours were different, the walls was a beige colour with white skirtings. I looked towards my feet to find that the floor had been laminated with a long white fluffy rug to cover it. I looked ahead to notice a long picture frame hanging on the back wall with four different pictures of Jay and I. It was a white frame with baby blue fancy lettering which spelt out: 'Love'.

I smiled as I turned to Jay who winked at me whilst pulling a cheeky smile as he closed the door keeping his eyes locked onto mine. I grinned as I had entered another room to find that I have entered a living room. Again, the floor was laminate and had cream walls. At the end of the room, there was a black fireplace with a TV above, stuck on the wall. The TV was quite big. Remaining close to the fireplace was an L shaped white sofa with red and gold cushions placed neatly on it. Sitting opposite were two brown armchairs with emerald green cushions seated on them. Inbetween the sofa and the armchairs was an oak coffee table in a shape of a rectangle, with a red rug laid underneath. My eyes hovered over the walls to notice two pictures on each side of the fireplace and TV of me and Jay in canvas. One was where we were kissing on the beach when me, Jay, Lola, Dexter and Lexi went to Southend in June. The photo looked sweet as the breeze had our hair blowing in all different directions. Well, my hair was as its long. Jay had his hand running through my hair, his lips engrossed in our kiss just like mine were. My hand rested on his hips as well as both of our eyes being drawn to a close. Whereas, the other picture had that beautiful sunset in the background- a mix of pink, purple and orange, the sun illuminated the entire beach as it loomed down into the dark blue sea. Both mine and Jay's feet were bare as we let the water soak our feet. We didn't seem to care as our eyes were locked onto one another's, with Jay's hand _again _in my hair. However, my hair was in place as there was no breeze. I had noticed that my hand was lightly clinging onto his hip. I smiled to myself as my eyes moved downwards to notice on the shimmering silver shelf which was inbetween the TV and the fireplace was a white book like photo frame. On top in black was written 'Our First Baby', with a small diamonded outline of a teddy imbedded beside the title. However, the slots for photos were blank. _Obviously! _The baby hadn't been born yet. I looked over to the other side of the room to notice a large circular oak table with black leather chairs tucked under it. Behind was an oak cabinet with black fancy handles for the drawers and covers but there was nothing on it. I looked to the side to notice a window with red curtains drawn open. On the other side was a silver mirror with a long width. I smiled as I made my way out of the room, heading into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a decent size. Again, the floor was laminated and the walls had red tiles. Oak cabinets were built in with a black oven below. The refrigerator was silver. The size was reasonable for a kitchen. I looked ahead to find a clear sliding door and a view of a garden with a variety of beautiful flowers appeared.

I smiled as I headed into a room which had turned out to be a bathroom. My jaw dropped as I noticed a white Jacuzzi bath up against the wall. The tiles on the wall were baby blue with an ornament of a dark blue dolphin on the wall. The floor was white and then there were the basics: a white sink, a white toilet and a cabinet above the sink. By the side of the bath was a dark blue mat.

This was the best part. Before I entered this room, I had entered a spare room which was kept simple. The walls were cream, the floor was laminated and there was a double bed at one end of the room. Like I said, it was kept simple. The next room I entered was a nursery. _It was adorable! _Of course, the skirtings were white and the walls were yellow as yellow is a neutral colour. Scattered in random places of the room were large stickers of Winnie the Pooh characters. I walked over to the wooden cot as I traced a finger over one of the edges. I placed my hand on the white bedding in the cot and smiled to myself. A Winnie the Pooh mobile was hanging over the top of the cot. There was a cream leather sofa by the shelves which had fluffy toys sitting happily on. Then there was the basics, wardrobe, chest of drawers, you name it.

Then there was the final room. Mine and Jay's room- it looked so cosy. I swear Jay has some sort of obsession with laminate flooring as every room's floor was laminate apart from the bathroom and the baby's room which had a cream carpet. Mine and Jay's room's walls consisted of a deep purple with white skirtings. Leaned up against the back wall was a black leather headboard to mine and Jay's _king size _bed. The duvet cover was baby pink with a silver flowery pattern on. Above the bed were two canvas landscape pictures of Jay and I in black and white when we were on Jay's laptop taking random pictures. One was with Jay kissing my cheek from behind and I was covering my mouth with the palm of my hand and I was looking down. It looked like I was laughing. The other picture was me and Jay opening our mouths in surprise and horror which was humorous. I giggled as I admired the photos.

As I felt Jay's strong arms curl around my waist from behind, tears had overcame me. Tears of happiness; I placed my hand over my mouth as a few light tears drooled out of my eyes.

"So what do you think?" Jay said softly. I could feel Jay's breathe flutter around my ear.

"It's beautiful," I choked. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The joyful tears came flooding out. Jay's arms had supported me just a bit more tightly. "You and your hormones eh," Jay grinned.

I turned around, smiling weakly at Jay. "Is this what you and Dexter have been doing at night?"

Jay nodded, with a grin remaining unhidden on his lips. I smacked his arm gently, as I sniffed due to my tears. "Lola and I thought you and Dexter were going off to some strip club or something!"

Jay's grin got wider before he burst out laughing, "Babe, are you serious?"

"Yes," I exclaimed.

Jay kept on laughing, but as soon as his hand started to run through my soft blonde hair, it started to settle, "You muppet."

"Oh shut up," I wined. Then, I fell into his gentle green eyes. "I love you, you idiot." I muttered.

Jay smiled, "I love you, baby." With that, he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"It's a shame that Jack couldn't make it," Aunt Carol had commented that afternoon, munching on a roast potato. Me, Jay, Lauren, Oscar, mum, dad, Nan, Aunt Carol, Uncle David, Alice, Joey, Bianca, Whitney, Liam, Tiffany and Morgan along with Dot were gathered around the family dining room table at the Branning household, enjoying a Christmas feast.

"Yeah, well hasn't he gone to spend Christmas with Penny and Selina in France?" Lauren had made her inquiry.

"Yeah he is," Dad confirmed.

"Well it's something different isn't it," Mum considered.

I felt like a pig as I wasn't even socialising with my family, I was just eating away. I blame it on the baby.

"Uncle Max, are you and Aunty Tanya getting married again?" Tiffany questions while picking at her stuffing ball.

"Tiffany," Bianca choked on her wine.

"We don't go there," Aunt Carol told her sternly. I had to nudge Jay as he was sitting beside me, smirking. Therefore, Nan was sitting there trying to prevent herself from laughing too.

"What about Abi and Jay?" Morgan suggested.

"Morgan!" Bianca scoffed. Liam had his hand on his forehead looking away from his family in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Tiffany beamed. "I remember when Bradley was telling me and Abi a story when we was little, Abi told me that if you put wedding cake under your pillow when you go to sleep, you dream of the man you're going to marry!"

I laughed at that memory. I definitely do remember telling Tiffany that. In my younger days, I did use to believe all these stories.

"Did you dream of me then Abs?" Jay whispered in my ear, smirking.

"Well, you're not very manly," I muttered, jokingly. Jay gasped, putting his hand on his chest, "Abs, that hurt!"

"So you and Jay have your own place now then, Abi," Whitney began to make conversation with me. She was sitting beside Lauren.

"Yeah," I smiled proudly. "It's amazing!" I squeezed Jay's hand from under the table.

"Well you're the fortunate ones," Whitney smiled.

After the feast, we were all gathered in the living room. I was sitting in the armchair drawing circles over my baby bump. Jay was sitting on the arm of the chair with his arm round my shoulders.

"You ok?" Jay asked concerned.

"Indigestion," I answered as I continued to draw circles over my swollen belly.

"Awe that's horrible that, especially when you're pregnant," Bianca said, sympathetically. "You want some Gaviscon? I got some in my bag."

"Yes please," I responded. Bianca scrambled through her bag and pulled out two Gaviscon tablets. Carol, Bianca and Jay watched me as I took them down with orange juice.

All of a sudden, Father Christmas, also known as my dearest father burst through the living room making the whole living room erupt with joy and happiness. Before we knew it, presents were being handed out. I got given at least five presents before dad had handed me a present from Jay. I opened it. Laid on a black cushion inside a velvet red box was a silver necklace with diamonds. It was beautiful!

"Jay," I gasped. "It's gorgeous!"

"Here," Jay took the box off me as the silver necklace came filing out. I turned my head realising that Jay was going to put the necklace on me. I moved my hair to the side as the necklace coldly wrapped around my neck. I looked down at the detail smiling happily to myself. I turned to face Jay as I began to kiss him for a few seconds, which he quite happily responded to.

Many other presents were handed out until one of Jay's presents got handed to him. I watched him open it to reveal the two CDS from HMV: The Elton John Tiny Dancer single and Eminem's new album. Jay and I exchanged smirks as he looked over at me. He held up the Elton John single, "One day, I'll sing that properly to you," he sounded promising with a smirk remaining on his face. I started laughing, however, that soon came to a close as Jay planted a delicate kiss on my lips. "Thank you," he said softly against my lips. I grinned. Then, Dad gave Jay another present from me. Jay ripped the wrapping paper apart to find a dark blue hoodie with 'Hollister' written boldly across it, in white. On top of the folded up hoodie was a small black velvet box. Jay raised his eyebrow as he opened the box to find a pair of golden cuff links and written in black fancy writing on each cufflink said 'J&A' which of course stood for 'Jay&Abi'.

Jay beamed at me, "Babe, I love them!" His lips pounced onto mine as he kissed me with eager and passion.

Unfortunately, the kiss had to come to its climax when Dad announced my name, handing me another present from Jay. I sealed off the wrapping paper which revealed another red velvet box, but this box was more landscape and thinner. I lifted the lid to find a silver locket with a love heart design implanted at the front. I gradually took the locket out of its habitat and slowly opened it to notice a picture of Jay and me. I smiled as I noticed it was the picture at the front of the Valentine's Day card. Y'know the large one in the centre?

I prevented myself from crying tears of joy. Instead, I just turned to Jay kissing him passionately. I loved him so much, he really was my world. No matter what he did like perverting the course of justice or having that drunken kiss with Kitty behind my back…I will always love him.

That evening, everyone was drinking and getting merry to Christmas music. I was in the kitchen pouring myself an orange juice. I jolted when Uncle David touched my shoulder from behind, checking if I was okay.

"I'm fine," I smiled at David reassuringly, as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Listen," he turned behind him to check if anyone was coming before leaning his face closer to mine. I started to get agitated. "If you and young Jay are _**ever **_short of cash, don't hesitate to come and ask me for some."

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. I was assuming that mum would go and answer it.

"Thanks," I smiled at David awkwardly before I heard the rattling noises of mum, Aunt Ava, Sam, Dexter and Lola. I scurried out of the room as I went into the hallway.

"Merry Christmas," I greeted to them, as I pulled Lola into a one arm hug considering she was carrying Lexi. Lola and I started chatting for a bit before Jay entered catching me by surprise as he grabbed me from behind, his arms clinging round my waist.

"I'm starving," Dexter moaned, as he was carrying Lexi's folded up pushchair under his arm.

"Doesn't your mum feed you?" Lola grinned.

"Well, I was hoping that you would," Dexter winked at Lola.

"Dexter!" Aunt Ava shrieked, making me, Jay and Lola laugh- mum and Sam were even trying not to laugh at Ava's sudden reaction.

Lola and I were talking at the bottom of the stairs. Lexi was on my lap, both me and Lola unaware that she was drifting off to sleep.

"So how's the baby?" Lola inquired.

I rubbed my baby bump, "Its fine. I got indigestion this afternoon though!" I frowned.

"Ouch," Lola winced. Then she smiled, "Only five more months to go."

I sighed, "Can't wait!"

"Hey," Lola touched my shoulder, concerned, "Everything okay?"

"Are we going to be okay?" I asked Lola, "Me, Jay and the baby."

"Where's all this coming from?" Lola exclaimed, "Of course you will be! I know you and Jay have had your ups and downs but let's face it, you two were written in the stars." She finished the sentence with a grin, which I couldn't help but giggle at.

"What you two doing out here?" Jay asked as him and Dexter came filing out of the lounge.

Lola placed her hand on mine, "We were just having a little chat."

Jay turned to me, "Everything alright babe?"

I nodded, "Yes Jay, everything's fine!" Jay looked at me unsure before Dexter announced, gesturing Lexi with his eyes: "Looks like Lexi has nodded off!"

"Awe bless," Lola smiled. "She really does like you Abs!"

I giggled before offering to her that she can sleep in the middle of mine and Jay's bed until they go home.

"Cheers Abs!" Lola beamed as she gently took her daughter off me as she stood up with me.

"Me and Abs will go up with you," Jay told Lola, before he looked over at me. "Cos I think after me and her need a little chat."

I quickly looked over at Lola who just smiled reassuringly at me.

"Well I better go up too then," Dexter said as the four of us began heading up the stairs and going into mine and Jay's room. Lola laid a sleeping Lexi down in the middle of mine and Jay's bed.

"Whatever you do, do not shout in here as my daughter's sleeping," Lola hissed, mainly at Jay as she pointed her index finger towards him. Dexter led Lola out of the room, closing the door behind them. We heard them go down the stairs, their voices echoing across the landing and into our room.

"Lola's probably right, I don't think we should talk in here," Jay considered.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "Plus, I'm fine so there's really nothing to worry about." I quickly made an escape to the door, opening it before hurrying out of the landing. Unfortunately, Jay grabbed my hand, leading me into my parents' room. "I'm not stupid Abi; I can read you like a book!" Jay told me as he closed the door behind us. I walked over to the far end of my parents' bed and sat down as I began to cry silently. _This is all your fault, hormones! _

"Abi, what were you and Lola talking about?" Jay demanded, not realising I was crying.

"Abs," Jay urged, as he walked closer to me. He paused in front me, "Abs!" Jay got down on his knees, taking my hands in his. "Tell me what's wrong?!"

"I'm just scared that me and you will break up again, like we usually do," I cried. "I'm sorry. The past few times it has been my fault. If I wasn't so selfish towards you when I found out that I was pregnant, that kiss with Kitty wouldn't have happened!"

"Hey," Jay squeezed my hands tighter. "Us breaking up isn't your fault. We've grown out of that now; we've been together without breaking up for a whole year. If we can do a year, we can do a lifetime. If you're worrying about this because of the baby, then don't! We'll be alright. That I promise you. We're for keeps. I love you so much and that shall never change. I'm never gonna let you go and I'm never going to leave you. Not again, not ever."

I smiled sadly just as Jay leaned in and placed a light kiss on my soft wet lips.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I touched my baby bump immediately.

"Abs," Jay panicked. "What's going on?!"

I smiled, "Jay, give me your hand."

Jay gave me his hand warily as I placed it on my bump. The baby started kicking for the first time! "Can you feel that?" I smiled.

Jay looked at me in surprise before darting his eyes back to my bump, still keeping his hand on my stomach, "That's amazing!" He beamed.

I couldn't help but smile with him.

Jay looked back up at me smirking. "See our baby's even telling you to stop worrying!"

I burst out laughing. "You idiot," I muttered, jokingly.

**A/N:** Sorry for two notes in one chapter. Sorry if there's any errors within this chapter. Sorry that you keep waiting a week for another update. I don't know whether it's the amount of coursework I'm getting or if I just make the chapters long and I like to make it perfect. Anyway, I'm really sorry for any disappointment. Please continue to review, favourite and follow…you fans are what keep me going!:') I love you all!


	18. Chapter 18

It was the day after Boxing Day and the weather was still just as cold. During my moment of slumber, I heard rattling noises scuttling around me. My eyes fluttered open as I found Jay fully dressed, putting items of our clothing into suitcases. Then I realised, Jay and I were moving into our new bungalow today. I sighed happily, making Jay alert as he turned to me.

"Oh morning gorgeous," he smiled warmly.

"Ditch me in bed why don't you," I joked as I eased my way into a sitting position.

"Sorry sweetcheeks, I'll make it up to you tonight and tomorrow morning," he sounded promising.

I grinned as I watched him continue to put all our stuff together. I examined the room with my eyes realising that it was still pretty dark. Jay must have eaten _a lot _of carrots lately if he can see what he's doing properly. Then, a thought had risen up from my brain.

"Jay, what time is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

He looked up at me, "7 'o' clock."

"Jay!" I threw a pillow at him in annoyance. No wonder I still felt tired as I've been woken up at the crack of dawn.

"You have to get up at this time in about a week," Jay considered. "So you might as well get back into the routine now. Anyway, come on, get dressed now that you're up. I've left some clothes for you there." Jay pointed over to the end of our bed where an outfit was hanging over the bed railing. I groaned as I got out of bed and reached for the outfit. The outfit consisted of my white t-shirt with a rose going across it, my pink hoody and a pair of blue denim jeans, along with some underwear. I'll give Jay something, for a boy, he does have a good sense in girls' fashion. I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing. Maybe it's because Jay pays attention on what I wear.

When it got to 11 'o' clock, mine and Jay's clothes, accessories, photos were all put away in suitcases and boxes ready to be moved. I was alone in now which was mine and Jay's old bedroom as I put the final photo frame into the final box. I steadily lifted the box as I began to walk to stairs whilst balancing the box in my two hands.

"Abs," Jay panicked as he rushed to the bottom of the stairs by the time I had reached the ground floor. He snatched the box off me, "You shouldn't be doing that in your condition."

I rubbed my baby bump, "Yeah well you were busy down here."

"You should have called me up," Jay told me sternly.

Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door to find the most annoying blonde haired woman of Walford! Kirsty. She barged her way in, bashing into me in the process.

"Oi, watch it!" Jay snapped.

"What is it that you want Kirsty?" I quizzed as I closed the door behind her, "You broke up with Carl? You won't get Dad back, you have no chance. He's back with mum."

Kirsty chuckled as she turned to me, "I don't want your dad, you silly little girl! And that's what you are, a little girl. Yet, you've lumbered yourself with a baby." She gestured towards my baby bump. I held my hand over my swollen belly protectively.

"Erm, Kirsty what are you doing here?" Dad ordered as he filed out the living room with mum.

"Oh I was just here to inquire if you knew who brought that bungalow down the road, me and Carl were about to put up a deposit for it but before we could, the bungalow had already been taken," Kirsty explained.

"We put the deposit on the bungalow," Jay put her straight. "Is that all cos Abs and I are in the process of moving?"

Kirsty burst out laughing as she turned to me, "See! You wouldn't even need that bungalow if you didn't act like such a slut with your silly little boyfriend and get yourself knocked up!" Kirsty spat.

"How dare you!" My mum suddenly shrieked. "No, get out before I throw you out! How dare you come in here and talk to my daughter like that! How dare you!"

The atmosphere in the hallway went quiet as Kirsty snarled at mum, "I'm going." Kirsty headed towards the front door whilst I gladly held it open for her.

"Oh, and by the way celebrations are in the Vic tonight," the blonde bitch announced to everyone before she held up her hand to show off this massive rock on her finger. _I bet that was stolen! _"Me and Carl are engaged!" Kirsty boasted as she glanced over at me before leaving the house. I slammed the door behind her.

Dad went over to me as he ran his giant hand through my soft bouncy blonde hair, "You alright babe?"

I nodded, smiling up at him. Similar to what I used to do when I was younger, when I was a Daddy's Girl. But now, I'm Jay's girl and that feeling made me feel like the happiest woman in the world. Dad kissed my forehead before he headed back into the living room just as mum walked over to me, rubbing my shoulder tenderly.

"Ignore Kirsty, darlin'," she reassured. "She was never your mum. I am."

I giggled as mum walked back into the living room. However, she paused in the doorway when there was another knock at the door.

"You two, in the kitchen," Mum ordered. "Kirsty's obviously come back. I'll sort her out!"

Jay and I exchanged glances as we began to laugh about my mum's fighting manner. I must admit, my mother is a feisty woman when it comes to it. My dad would tell you that to, although, he might not necessarily mean in a fighting way if you get my drift…

When me and Jay entered the kitchen, I wrapped my arms his neck while digging my face into his neck as I welcomed myself into his warm and loving arms. Jay held me tightly.

"What's all this about?" Jay smiled as he held onto me.

"I just haven't had one of your cuddles today," I told him as I continued to cuddle myself into him.

Jay chuckled as he kissed my cheek before securely enveloping me in his arms and fastened it tightly.

"Oh hello you two, come in!" I heard my mum greet obviously two people. It was a mystery who they were until I heard the voices of Lola and Dexter thanking her as they entered the house. "Abi and Jay are in the kitchen," Mum told them. It was then Jay and I had decided to pull away from one another and observe Lola and Dexter entering the kitchen.

Jay raised his eyebrow at Lola, "Didn't you bring Lexi?"

"She'd get in the way as we'd be moving stuff about," Lola explained, like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes at Jay. To be honest, it was obvious why Lola didn't bring Lexi.

"Duh!" I said in a retarded tone aimed at Jay.

Jay smirked, "Oh shush!"

I giggled as I turned to the two of them and asked, "Would you two like a drink?"

"I'm alright thanks," they both chorused before a mobile phone went off. Jay got out his mobile from his pocket and began to read a text.

"Peter's on his way round," Jay told us. "He's going to help move stuff."

I nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait till me and Lexi get our own place," Lola boasted.

"I told you babe, when I have enough to get a deposit on a flat, you two can move in with me," Dexter assured his girlfriend as he rubbed his hand down her arm, which made Lola smile.

Within the hour, the boys were setting up the living room whereas Lola and I were sorting out mine and Jay's room.

"Have you started baby shopping yet?" Lola wondered as she had made a start on organising mine and Jay's clothes on the bed.

"No, not yet, I'm only four months gone," I told her.

"Coming up for five," Lola pointed out, winking.

I laughed, "Yes coming up for five months and four months to go," I sighed as I rubbed my baby bump. I looked around the room as I had completed arranging the photo frames around the room in appropriate places. One picture had caught my eye. It was a picture of Jay squeezing me from behind. We looked so happy and we still are. I wouldn't change the life I have for the world. "I can't believe we've got this far."

"Yeah, neither can I," Lola told her as she folded up one of Jay's hoodies. "Do you remember when I first came to the Square?" She smirked.

I laughed as I started to help Lola organise the clothes, "Yeah, you were after my man!"

"Yes and even then, he had always stuck by you, no matter what troubles you came across."

"Yeah. Lola, this may sound crazy, you can blame my hormones if you want, but in a way, I'm glad that you were trying to get with Jay by flirting with him and all that because then I found out how faithful and loyal he actually is. I mean, some boys have girlfriends and the next girl that flutters her eyelashes, they go running to them!"

Lola laughed a bit, "I'll blame it on your hormones but I see where you're coming from. I was a troubled kid when Pops took me in and I think ever since I had Lexi, she's changed me completely."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Who would have thought that we would have been the best of friends compared to how we were when you first came here?"

Lola laughed, "Yeah tell me about it."

With that, Lola and I had started to put clothes in the wardrobe and drawers along with accessories on top of the dressing table. We examined the room once we had made everything perfect.

"What do you reckon?" Lola asked with her arms folded against her chest as she examined the room proudly.

"It looks amazing," I smiled.

"Abs, you don't think the boys made the bed did you?" Lola smirked as she gestured the perfectly made bed.

I returned Lola's smirk as I led Lola out of the bedroom and into the living room where we found Jay, Dexter and Peter examining the perfect and homely living room with pride.

"The bedroom's done," I smiled as I went to Jay's side.

"Good," he returned the smile. "What do you think?" He gestured the living.

"Perfect," I beamed at Jay.

"Listen boys," Lola began making sure she had got Jay and Dexter's attention. "Did you two make that bed in the bedroom?"

"There's also the bed in the spare room that's been made up," I quickly pointed out, making Lola gasp.

"Yes, we did," Jay admitted to us. "We can make beds you know!"

"Yeah, us boys aren't like from different planets," Dexter told us which made Lola and I laugh.

"Hey guys," Cindy bounced into the room.

"How did you get in?" Peter demanded, in an annoyed tone.

"Door was open," Cindy responded gesturing towards the door with her arm before examining the place, walking around amazed. "Nice place you've got you two," she complimented as she turned to me and Jay. "When you gonna have this house party?"

"We're not having a party," Jay snapped.

"You guys are seriously so boring," Cindy sighed, annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry that we don't meet your needs," Lola made a snide remark.

"Just go Cindy," Peter growled.

Cindy rolled her eyes as she left the bungalow. However, she exchanged greetings with whom sounded like my parents, Lauren and Nan. I smiled as they entered the room. "Hiya!"

Nan admired the living room, "I like what you've done with the place."

"It was all the boys' hard work," I told her smiling before squeezing Jay's hand, "Mainly Jay's."

"Dad, when are you going to give me money to get my own place?" Lauren sulked.

"Well I'm paying for your counselling sessions," Dad considered. "Plus, Abi and Jay need the space now. You, on the other hand, you're alright staying with us still."

Lauren just rolled her eyes whereas I just grinned.

"Anyway, I better get back to Lexi," Lola told us. "You coming with me, Dex?"

"Yeah, I better get back to work," Dexter told us. "AJ's in the Arches on his own. I'll see you tomorrow Jay!"

"Yeah, see ya," Jay replied. With that, Dexter and Lola left the flat. After, Peter had decided that he better leave and that he'll see us around, before leaving himself.

"Still can't believe you've finally moved out," Mum started to get emotional. "I know you haven't always lived with me but to me you'll always be my little girl. You know the little girl, with her tongue out, painting an owl."

"Oh mum," I pulled her into a hug.

"It's just amazing how much you've grown into such a beautiful young woman," Mum rubbed my back as she hugged me.

"I'm not beautiful," I told her as I pulled away.

"Yes you are," Jay butted in as he walked over to me, kissing my cheek tenderly. He turned to my parents, "I'll look after her." He promised.

"I know you will," Mum smiled at him.

"Jay I know at first we've never seen eye to eye," Dad began. "But over the past couple of years, you've convinced me how much my little girl means to you and I know you will look after her."

Jay smiled at him, "And I will, until the day I die and if I die before Abi, I'll be looking down on her, until she joins me then I can look after her, love her and protect her just like I did on Earth."


	19. Chapter 19

It was the middle of the night and me and Jay were tucked up in bed. It had been two days now since we moved into our new bungalow and so far, living together with just the two of us has been amazing! I looked over at Jay who was topless and on his back, in a deep slumber. Ever since we started sleeping together on Valentine's Day, I've always known Jay to wear only boxers to bed. Whereas, myself, on the other hand, a onesie was hugging my body due to the cold weather.

I couldn't sleep. I've got to that stage in pregnancy where you can feel the baby move inside you and at irrelevant times, it got annoying. I was _sooo _tired and I just wanted to go to sleep but the baby was like a jumping jack inside of me and had refused sleep. I just couldn't settle. I was tossing and turning non-stop.

"Abs," Jay grunted, as his eyes flickered open. My tossing and turning had obviously woken him up. "Keep still."

"It's the baby," I sighed in frustration as I rubbed my baby bump. "It won't stop moving!"

"Come here," He held out his arm for me to come closer. I pulled the covers over me a bit more as I shuffled towards Jay, resting my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead as he firmly wrapped his arm around me, squeezing me a little. He then stroked my baby bump. I looked down at my stomach, "The baby's stopped kicking."

"The baby loves me," Jay smirked. I just laughed before I started yawning.

"Anyway, let's sleep," Jay said softly. "We have that ultrasound in the morning."

"Mmm yeah," I looked up at Jay and pecked him on the lips before snuggling deep into his chest again. He wrapped his arms around me securely after lifting the duvet over us a bit more. "Night." I finally said before closing my eyes.

"Night babe," he responded as he closed his eyes before we took off into a deep slumber.

A few hours later, I jolted awake. I turned to the alarm clock on the bedside table to discover that it's 8 'o' clock in the morning. I looked up at Jay to find that he was sleeping peacefully whilst holding me in his arms. I smiled softly.

"Jay," I whispered as I began to shake him gently. "Jay," I said constantly as I continued to shake him. He groaned loudly as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes caught onto mine.

"Babe, what's up?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have to get up," I told him. "It's 8 'o' clock, the ultrasound's at 11."

"Ugh," Jay groaned as he flicked the duvet covers off him. "You want breakfast?" He asked as he got off the bed, giving me a good sight of him in _just _his boxers.

"Yes please," I grinned. "I'm going to get in the shower." I told him as I got out of bed.

"Alright," he responded as he walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen in just his boxers. It felt like such a treat seeing Jay walk around the bungalow in just his boxers, would be even better if he was to be naked but that's just pushing my luck! I grinned to myself as I headed towards the bathroom.

It was 11 'o' clock and Jay and I were sitting anxiously in the hospital's waiting room. This was a full check-up on our baby and I think it's normal for us to be nervous as the midwife could detect some problems. On the bright side, Jay and I will find out what the gender of the baby would be. I've been itching to find out because the sooner I know what I'm having, the sooner Lola and I can go baby shopping.

"Don't look so nervous," Jay reassured as he squeezed my hand a little.

"You can talk," I giggled.

"I'm only nervous in case the baby's a girl, meaning I'm going to have to put up with two women," Jay joked, with an outline of a smirk sketched onto his lips.

I hit him across the arm lightly, "I'm _honestly _not that bad am I?!"

"No Abs," he smiled warmly as he wrapped his arm around me, "No, you're brilliant!" With that, he kissed my forehead, making my stomach do acrobats. Yes, surprisingly, he still makes my body do those fluttering movements that shows the signs that you're madly in love. It just proves that mine and Jay's love is true and unbreakable, right?

"Abi Branning," the same midwife as before came down a corridor.

"Yes that's her," Jay said excitedly, pointing his index finger towards me before shooting out of his seat. It was like watching a bullet shoot out of a cannon.

I laughed as I rose to my feet, following the midwife down the corridor with Jay. The two of us got led into a congruent room from last time. Although, this probably is a different room but the room had looked exactly the same. The midwife gestured for me to lay down on the bed with the use of her arm. I went over and laid down on the bed, slowly lifting my top up. Jay sat down on the chair beside the bed and held my hand in his.

The midwife walked over to me with a bottle of that cold spray after putting her gloves on. I winced as she sprayed my belly. My reaction had made Jay roll his eyes and shake his head smirking. I caught him in the act, making me shove him gently with my other hand, which made him look right at me. "It's cold," I mouthed. It had just made him smirk even more.

"How's everything going so far in the pregnancy?" She inquired.

"Everything's fine," I confirmed as she started up the monitor.

She smiled at us politely as she started hovering the monitor over my tummy. Then, she began to form circles around a particular area. She had found _Little Blip! _

"There it is, one healthy and happy baby," the midwife rotated the screen so me and Jay could observe more clearly.

Jay and I smiled at the screen. The baby had gotten bigger from when we last saw it. It seemed to be moving around a lot more too. Now, I have two different kinds of proof. The baby keeps throwing a party within my womb and now, I've seen it dance around on the screen!

"You should be due on the 13th of May," the midwife informed us. "Now, I believe you would like to know what you're having." She smiled, suggestively. Jay and I beamed at each other before turning back to the midwife eagerly.

"Yes, we'd love to," I told her.

"Congratulations," the midwife smiled, proudly, "You're having a girl!"

Jay and I smiled at each other.

"Well I guess that means I have two beautiful women in my life," Jay smiled, which made me grin. I squeezed his hand.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"But one thing," Jay had started to point out. "We are _**not **_naming her Angel!"

I burst out laughing as my mind had taken me back in time to the time where me, Jay, Lola and Dexter were having a lecture on calling the baby Angel if it were a girl.

That afternoon, we had arranged to meet up with Dexter, Lola and Lexi to go to the cinema to watch Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Jay and I had turned up at the café hand in hand to find Dexter and Lola at a table, fussing over Lexi.

"Hiya," I interrupted their 'family' time.

"Alright Abs," Lola responded, as she threw a baby cloth down on the table. "How did the scan go?"

"It went great," I boasted, as I rubbed my baby bump tenderly.

Dexter and Lola gave us the looks to prompt us on the baby's gender.

"We're having a girl," Jay told them, smiling like mad.

Lola squealed as she jumped up and hugged me, "Lexi has a best friend!" I laughed as I hugged her back.

"That means we won't have a guy to do shifts over at the Arches," Dexter sulked.

"I told you," Jay argued. "If the baby was a boy or if me and Abi ever have a boy, I'd want him and I'd make him have a better career than his own dad!"

I laughed.

"Guess you're just stuck with Jay and AJ then bubs," Lola smirked. Dexter just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as Peter walked in, making his presence known as he had asked Marie at the counter for change.

"Alright Sweet Pete," Jay called as he tossed a coin.

"Good thanks," Peter smiled as Marie handed him some change. "Listen, do any of you guys know what the time is?" He wondered as he strolled over to us. Dexter looked at his watch, "2 'o' clock."

"Thanks Dex," Peter smiled, then sighed. "I did get a watch for Christmas y'know but Cindy hid it in her room the other day because of my 'attitude' towards her being in your bungalow, when she always interferes in everything I do."

"Well, how about me and Lola go through Cindy's room and find your watch?" I grinned, mischievously.

"You don't know what my watch looks like, do you?" Peter gave out a nervous laugh.

"Well, it'll be black right? And you can tell whether a watch is a boy's watch!"

Peter nodded in agreement.

"Abi Branning, what has happened to you?" Lola smirked.

"Well, she's annoyed us ever since she came on that holiday with us when she wasn't even invited…"

"I weren't invited either," Peter put his hands up.

"Yeah, but you got our permission, whereas Cindy didn't. And she's always got in the way, like on Halloween she ruined our scary movie night! She also had the cheek to tell Lauren, my sister, that I'm pregnant before I got the chance to tell her myself," I ranted on.

"Alright Abs, you've made your point," Jay patted my shoulder. "Our little girl's having a say in your actions I reckon."

"Well she has got a bad boy as a daddy," I grinned.

"Is that just in general or in the bedroom?" He asked suggestively, winking.

I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Looks like my sex drive is starting to kick off. However, Jay didn't hesitate to respond as he had curled his arms around my waist and cheekily squeezed my backside softly. I could sense that Lola, Dexter and Peter's eyes were lingering on me and Jay with pure disgust.

"Come on Abs, let's go and burgle Cindy's room…" Lola said, awkwardly. I pulled away as I turned to Lola, whilst she turned to Dexter, "You boys take care of Lexi!"

"See you later, handsome," I said to Jay, surprising myself as I grinned. I pinched his backside making Jay smirk as I walked out the café with Lola after Peter gave Lola the key to his house. We giggled as we ran inside the Beales' house and paced up the stairs, heading into Cindy's room. The room was a bit of a mess.

"You start that end, I start this end," Lola told me as she directed me to my designated destination with the use of her index finger. I smirked at the excitement of us sneaking into the Beale's house and the thought of rummaging through Cindy's personal belongings without her permission as I walked over to the other end of the room.

I started to open drawers, keeping an eye on any kind of watch. I paused when I got to the third drawer. It wasn't the watch I saw. It was something else. Something that had been a mystery for months. A mystery ever since the holiday. There was a brown envelope hidden within the third drawer. I took a deep breath as I opened the envelope to find the batch of the missing money. I gasped. It was Cindy all along and she had even tried to blame it on me.

"Lola," I stuttered.

"Yeah?" She turned to me, slowly walking over to me.

I held up the envelope, "The missing money from holiday, Cindy had it all along!" I was fuming when I had said this.

"Oh my god," Lola cried. "Sod the watch, we need to tell the boys, come on…and bring the money!" With that, Lola ran out of the room with me following behind with the money in hand.

"Everything alright, you two?" Jay inquired as we ran into the café. I throwed the money down on the table, "I found this in Cindy's room!"

Dexter's eyes locked onto the brown envelope as he grabbed it, securing it tightly within the clutch of his hand. "Where was it?"

"In her drawer," I told him.

"So when we were inspecting everyone, Cindy had it all along?!" Jay tried to make sense of the whole incident which had happened when we were on holiday, "How did she manage to hide it in her bag?"

"It doesn't matter how, she had the money all along," Dexter snapped.

"I am so sorry about this guys," Peter apologised, rubbing his brow. "She is so dead when I see her!"

Speaking of the devil- Cindy had suddenly entered the café with Liam Butcher in tow. We all glared at her.

"So you're the little thief eh," Lola snarled, her arms folded firmly over her chest.

Cindy gave Lola a weird facial expression, "What are you going on about?"

"The missing 10 grand," I spat. "You stole it! I just found it in your room!"

"What were you doing in my room?!" Cindy shrieked, charging over to me. Jay immediately stood up, putting his arm in front of me to protect me, his eyes pointing daggers towards Cindy: "Don't you touch her!"

Dexter put the money back in the envelope, "There's actually eight grand!"

"You spent two grand?!" Peter exclaimed.

"It was only two grand," Cindy tried to reason.

"Only two grand?!" Jay growled.

"Why would you do that?" Peter cried. "What is wrong with you? It wasn't your money, it was Phil's! You do know the police can arrest you for theft right?"

Cindy gulped, stepping back, "You wouldn't actually call the police, would you?" Cindy began to stutter.

"You should go Liam," I told Liam, sternly. Cindy didn't bother to argue as she seemed too scared to, fearing that she's going to get arrested. She just let Liam leave the café.

"There's no way Phil is going to let this one drop," Jay shook his head, folding his arms. "Just like he did with Max which caused my _pregnant _girlfriend to fall down the stairs!"

I sighed as I rubbed Jay's shoulder.

"None of us are really talking to Phil," Dexter explained. "Not after what he did to Abi. Jay and I just get on with our work then go home."

"I'm lucky I haven't got fired for punching him in the face to be honest, the reason I'm still working for Phil is because me and Abi need the money," Jay explained. "And I'm not planning on talking to Phil, so you're on your own I'm afraid Cindy!"

"Can't Ian talk to Phil?" Cindy cried to Peter.

Peter scoffed, "Phil Mitchell sees dad as a laughing stock!"

Cindy sighed, looking away in desperation. "I'm sorry! I was fed up of the way Peter was treating me ok? That's why I took the money!"

"Don't turn this around on me Cindy," Peter retorted.

"You know what, I actually felt sorry for you at first Cindy," Lola began to laugh to imply that it was an embarrassing memory of hers. "But you're just a cow! You're 14 years old and you think you can make everyone's life hell!"

"Even though I can't stand Phil or Cindy," I began to consider. "Wouldn't Phil give people an ultimatum if they did something he didn't like?"

Everyone looked away as they began to think.

"What ultimatum?" Cindy stuttered. "He's not going to beat me up is he!?"

Lola laughed, "You daft cow! Phil would probably hurt Peter or Ian due to your selfish behaviour!"

"No," Dexter shook his head. "He'd want the eight grand back, however, he'd want Ian to pay back the two grand."

"That's more like Phil," Jay agreed. "But I'm not the one that's going to be telling him!"

"I think Cindy should do the honours," Lola smirked with the evil power overtaking her eyes.

"Cindy and Dexter have to explain to Ian before Phil goes round and grabs him by the scruff of the neck!" Jay argued.

"I'll tell Phil," Dexter volunteered. "Now go and tell Ian."

With that, Peter dragged Cindy out of the café. Due to this drastic event, our cinema trip got delayed as Dexter had to go and explain what happened to Phil whilst me, Jay, Lola and Lexi waited for him at the tube.

That evening, after an eventful day, Jay and I were snuggled up under the duvet covers of our bed, watching late night TV. Jay had switched the channel over to some Michael Jackson documentary. I was intrigued by the documentary, laying on Jay's chest as he stroked my hair watching it with me. Continuously, we heard Michael say the name 'Paris' as that was the name of his daughter.

"Paris is actually a really nice name," Jay admitted, as his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Yeah, it's a great name," I agreed.

Then there we had it. Jay and I glanced at each other, grinning. But it didn't take long until they turned into smiles. Jay placed his hand on my baby bump, rubbing it softly. I looked down at my baby bump before looking back up at Jay. In that moment, it was like we could read each other's minds.

"Paris," we both chorused.

"Paris Evie Branning-Brown?" Jay said softly, as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked at him confused, "Evie?"

"After my grandmother," Jay told me.

"Paris Evie Marie Brown?" I suggested. "I want the baby to have _just _your last name."

"Marie? The whole name sounds perfect but why Marie?" Jay quizzed, with a smile not fading from his lips.

"I think it suits," I put him straight. "It sounds…classy!"

Jay chuckled, "Alright. You sure you don't want 'Paris' to have your last name in her name too?"

"I'm sure, I've always wanted our baby to have your last name. I love you and I'm proud that our daughter will have your last name. Plus you can't be the only Brown in Walford can you," I brought humour to my response.

Jay smirked, "Fair enough. Paris Evie Marie Brown it is!"


	20. Chapter 20

Another year had come to a close. Well, almost. It was New Year's Eve and there was a party going on at the Queen Vic. I was getting ready in the bedroom. A red frilly sparkly dress was hugging my body, hiding my baby bump. I was gazing in the mirror stroking my eyelashes with eye mascara when Jay walked in and squeezed me tightly from behind, making me squeal. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Next year will be the best year ever," he nuzzled into my ear, trailing kisses down my neck. I grinned as I placed my arms over his arms, leaning back on him. "Oh yeah, and why's that?" I asked, suggestively.

"Well things are finally looking up for us, plus we've got a little one on the way," he replied as he rubbed my baby bump. "You look beautiful by the way," he complimented as he ran his hands down my sides. "Even when pregnant, you still have the _perfect _figure," he licked his lips.

I burst out laughing as I spun round to face him. Jay was wearing a light blue shirt with his grey jacket. He was dressed rather casually with his denim jeans and trainers.

"Please leave," I smirked. "I need to finish getting ready!"

Jay lifted his eyebrow into an arch position, "You look perfectly ready to me?"

I held my eye mascara out towards Jay's face, "My eyelashes aint long enough!"

Jay rolled his eyes sighing, "Don't be long! We're supposed to be meeting Lola and Dexter in ten minutes." With that, he kissed my cheek before heading out of our bedroom.

Jay and I entered the Vic over ten minutes later, due to me taking over time on my makeover.

"Abi," a voice called. I looked over at Lauren who was ushering me over. She was standing with Whitney and Lucy at the bar. I turned to Jay, "Orange juice?" he offered as he touched my shoulder. "You talk to your sister for a bit, I'll be with Dexter and Lola!"

I nodded, smiling at my boyfriend before heading over to my sister and her girls.

"Alright Abs," Lauren smiled, holding a glass of what I hoped was lemonade.

"Bit early for you, aint it?" I inquired, "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour," Whitney smiled.

I nodded, smiling to myself.

"How's the baby?" Lucy questioned.

"She's fine," I smiled at Lauren's oldest friend.

"She?!" Lucy exclaimed, "You're having a girl?"

"Yes she is," Lauren boasted. "Which means I'm having a little niece."

"Awe congratulations babe," Whitney beamed at me. I thanked her just as mum and dad entered the Vic with Oscar.

"Abi," Mum kissed my cheek after her and dad walked over to us with Oscar. "You alright darlin'?"

"I'm fine mum," I reassured her.

Mum looked around the room with her eyes warily, "Where's Jay?"

"He's with Dexter and Lola," I informed her. "Which is where I should be. I'll see you later!"

With that outburst, I strolled over to my group of friends. Lola was wearing a short dark blue dress with silver heels. Dexter, on the other hand was dressed casual like Jay; his outfit had consisted of denim jeans, a green shirt with trainers.

"Everything alright babe?" Jay asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I smiled as I took the orange juice off of Jay, taking a sip.

"You look amazing Abs," Dexter complimented me. I looked down blushing a little, "Erm, thanks."

"And you haven't given me a single compliment," Lola scoffed.

"Awe, I'm sorry baby," Dexter pouted as he wrapped his arm around her. "You're my princess!"

Lola rolled her eyes, "I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Alright you lot," Phil made his appearance known as he strolled over to us.

"Alright Phil," Lola smiled. "Billy's over there with Lexi!" Lola pointed to where Billy was as he was making polite conversation with Janine and Danny Pennant, balancing Lexi on his hip.

"Yeah I know," Phil nodded. "Bob will be coming to the party too," Phil warned, which made me feel on edge. Bob was the father of Kitty and I was anxious whether she'd be here too.

"Will…her be here?" I stuttered, with a lump in my throat. Jay wrapped his arm around me tighter as he pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead.

"I honestly have no idea Abs," he responded sympathetically. "Anyway, enjoy the night." With that outburst, he strided over to Billy and Lexi who were mingling with Janine, Danny and Scarlett.

"Don't worry if that tart will turn up Abs," Lola reassured as we began to sit down on the comfy seats. "Think of it this way, you won!"

I laughed and glanced over at Jay, "Yeah, I got the best prize!"

"You always had the best prize," Jay whispered softly as he stroked my chin with his thumb before softly swiping his lips against mine.

So far, the party at the Queen Vic had been spectacular. You didn't need alcohol to have a laugh, you can have a laugh just by the atmosphere. Even the baby had seemed to be enjoying the party as she wouldn't stop moving around in my swollen belly.

I was standing in the ladies toilets, applying lip gloss. I was smiling to myself in the mirror; my life was perfect. I looked down at my pregnant stomach as I rubbed it firmly. A flushing of a chain along with an unlocking of a cubicle door had awoken me from my oh such happy thoughts. That's when I saw her reflection in the mirror. Kitty. Her blonde hair was bouncing like mine, however, hers was backcombed. Her eyes were smoky with red lip stick and she was standing in a shimmering emerald green dress with black heels. We had some sort of staring match through the mirror.

"So how is the sexy red head? Will he be coming down my area anytime soon?" Kitty snarled.

That's when my hormones had started to kick in. I wasn't taking her crap. I spun on my heel, pulling daggers at her as I casually moved closer to her.

"To your skanky pub you mean," I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't think he'll be coming down your end anytime soon, in fact, he won't. Yes, I agree he's one sexy red head, but he's _**my **_sexy red head! Face it Kitty, you were more like his shoulder to cry on," I explained whilst I was gesturing my hands in a balancing movement. "He never wanted you."

"He was the one that came onto me," Kitty pointed out.

"A) He was drunk and b) you're easy…I mean, look yourself in the mirror! Look how tight you are in that dress, it's like you're aiming to give boys the wrong impression! You had a chance with my cousin, Dexter, if you remember him? But you blew it didn't you. You don't turn a boy down when it's handed to you on a plate. You just take advantage which is pretty low! So stay away from my boyfriend. I was selfish to him but it's all in the past now. I'm having his baby and we've got our own place so things are going great with us! So if you're here in hope to dig your filthy claws into Jay, then you know where the door is because he will not be interested and I guarantee that they'll be an army right behind him!"

I watched as Kitty's jaw had begun to drop as she took a step back. I grinned proudly, "If you don't mind me, _**Jay's **_waiting for me!"

With that, I trolled out of the toilets and passed the bar. I could feel Kitty linger behind me, but I hesitated to turn back. You knew she was behind you just by hearing the clunking of those incredibly high heels. I noticed Jay, Lola and Dexter sitting at our table with concern on their faces as they saw me and Kitty come out of the toilets together. An idea had overtaken my brain as I pounced on Jay's lap and began to snog him in front of the whole pub. I could feel Jay grin against my lips as he started snogging me back, curling his strong arms around my waist whereas I wrapped my arms around his neck. Wolf whistles and cheers were heard throughout the pub as they were engaged in mine and Jay's moment.

Minutes later, Jay and I pulled away just as Lola burst out laughing. "Abs, Kitty's face was priceless!"

Jay and I grinned at one another before I shuffled on Jay's lap, turning to Lola and Dexter.

"Her mouth dropped and then she turned away with embarrassment," Dexter explained, a smirk hiding deep inside his lips.

"Abi Branning," Jay gasped. "Were you doing that to make Kitty jealous?!"

"Partly," I grinned.

"And there's me thinking that you were doing it out of love," Jay sulked.

"Mainly that too," I smiled innocently.

Jay kissed my cheek softly. I looked over at Kitty, who did nothing but glare at us with pure and utter jealousy.

It was five minutes away from midnight and we were all gathered outside the Vic, hovering round the Square gardens. Kitty left about an hour ago as the four of us had assumed that she couldn't stand to see Jay with the girl he actually loved AKA me. Lola and I were getting excited as we were looking up at the stars. Lexi was cuddled into Lola wearing her purple coat and pink hat. Our men were cuddling us from behind.

"2014, my baby girl will _**not **_be taken away from me," Lola cooed over Lexi as she kissed her forehead lovingly.

"It's very unlikely that she'll be taken away Lola," I reassured Lola, with a bright smile.

"Lexi will also have her first best friend," Dexter pointed out as he tickled Lexi's cheek. Dexter had really started to become father material towards Lexi lately. It was rather sweet. I could picture Jay and Dexter going on playdates with our daughter and Lexi. It'd be humorous but it'd be adorable too!

Time flied past and all of sudden, callings of a countdown starting from 10 seconds had begun. Then, ten seconds later, fireworks had exploded in the sky. Millions of different bright and sparkling colours erupted in the beautiful night sky. It was a new year. 2014. I believed that this year was going to be a great year for Jay and I.

"Happy New Year babe," Jay whispered in my ear. I smiled as I turned my head round to find that his lips were leaning towards mine. Our lips met as we shared a kiss. "Happy New Year," I responded smiling as I turned to face Jay. We had started to kiss each other passionately for a few seconds until I got thumped from inside my stomach.

"Ah," I gasped as I quickly pulled away from Jay, placing my hand firmly on my swollen belly. I started laughing slightly.

"Abs, what's up?" Jay asked, panicking.

I grabbed my boyfriend's hand as I placed it on my baby bump so he could feel our little girl have a kick around inside me.

"I think she's saying Happy New Year," I grinned.

Jay chuckled as he looked down at my stomach, squeezing it gently before looking up at me, "You muppet!" He says as he leans in to kiss me again.


	21. Chapter 21

It was 8 'o' clock on a warm morning in March as I was sitting up the dining room table doing some last minute revision for my Chemistry exam that morning. I rubbed my hand down my expanded baby bump as I wrote down some notes. I was now 7 months pregnant. I was tired and achy quite a bit. I still can't get over when me and Lola went baby shopping last weekend up Stratford, I couldn't feel my legs when I returned home- I thought I was dying! Oh well, two months to go and then here comes my baby girl…

Jay entered with his wet chest bare and wore nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. "Don't you ever give them books a rest?" Jay wondered, "It's like living with Hermione Granger!" He joked, with a smirk sketched onto his lips.

I looked up at Jay, aiming daggers at him, "Ha, ha," I said sarcastically as I turned back to my revision. Jay walked behind me and kissed my cheek tenderly, "You want a cup of tea?" He offered.

"Erm, yes please," I responded, focusing on my revision as I turned the page of one of the books. Next week, my final exams will be finished. I heard Jay's footsteps drag into the kitchen, "What time's the exam?!" He called out from the kitchen, before I heard the kitchen tap turn on.

"Half nine," I called back to him, as I jotted down a few points. I heard Jay place two mugs down on the worktop.

"And you got up at 6?!" Jay sounded surprised, as the kettle had begun to boil.

"How would you know?" I half laughed looking towards the doorway. "You were out for the count!"

"I heard the shower go," Jay told me like it was obvious as he began to place a teabag in one mug and coffee powder in the other before adding the basic essentials which consisted of milk and sugar.

"What in your sleep?" I grinned, pretending to have a blonde moment.

"If I was dreaming about showers babe, it wouldn't just be you and there," He mumbled as he waited for the kettle to finish boiling.

"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrow, "Who else would it be then?"

"Me," Jay grinned, walking into the living room over to the side of the dining room table as he leant over me with one hand at the back of my chair and the other on the table, "You know I could easily drop this towel right now!" He muttered in my face, suggestively as he grasped my lips in his.

I pulled away grinning after kissing him for about a second, "Get out and bring me tea!"

Jay laughed as he strolled out of the living room and heading back into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, Jay came back with two mugs filled with hot drinks. He placed the cup of tea down beside me on the table as he peered over my shoulder.

"Didn't you revise that last night and the day before that?" He inquired.

"I'm pregnant Jay," I told him in annoyance, "Pregnancy changes the body and I'm going over things just in case!"

Jay smirked, "Fair enough," he said as he placed his cup of coffee down on the coffee table.

"Get dressed before you even consider sitting down on the sofa," I ordered, pointing my finger at Jay. Jay smirked at me before he did a mocking salute, "Yes ma'am." He joked as he hurried out of the living room.

Fifteen minutes before the exam, Jay pulled his car up outside the Sixth Form College. I looked up at the building. Jay squeezed my knee, "You'll be fine!" He reassured. I looked at him smiling.

"Do you have enough money for the bus back?" Jay checked, gradually lifting his backside off the driver's seat to go through his jean pocket.

"You sound like my dad, Jay," I smirked.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Do you need money or not?"

"I have 10 pound in my bag," I told him. "What time will you be back tonight?" I asked him. Phil has sent Jay, Dexter and AJ were going on a business trip up Birmingham for the day.

"No later than 7," He reassured. "Buy a takeaway for dinner or something! You know where _**our **_money is!"

"Yes, cos that's really healthy for the baby!"

"Well, you can cook if you want," Jay shrugged. "If you get a takeaway, you know my usual on whatever takeaway you're going to decide on."

I nodded as I leaned in to peck his lips, "I'll see you tonight!"

With that, I hopped out of the car, slinging my bag onto my shoulder as I walked towards the college.

"Abi," Bernadette called me over, joyfully as she was standing with our friends Holly and Sophie. I smiled as I walked over to them, "Hiya!"

"The bump's getting bigger now Abs," Sophie gasped.

Bernadette raised her eyebrow at Sophie, "You've only just realised that Soph'?"

I burst out laughing and before Sophie could respond, "I wish the baby would come out now," Holly whined. "I want cuddles!"

"I love babies, me," Bernadette boasted with her hand on her heart, "Call me your free babysitter, Abi!"

I giggled. "Anyway, my exam starts in fifteen minutes! I'll see you later." I hugged my three friends goodbye before I headed over to the exam hall. On my way, a group of people in black hoodies stood in my way as they approached me.

"Abi Branning," a feminine voice spoke. I didn't recognise them so I had no idea how they knew me. I've seen them around the college a few times. I may have known them but they've just turned emo perhaps.

"Who are you?" I stuttered taking a step back, "I have to attend the Chemistry exam!"

The girl snarled, "Abi Branning, always so brainy and full of it! Who would have known you could turn into such a slut?"

"You have no right to say that," I spoke. "At least I can still make something of my life, just like I'm doing now!"

"There's no way you can go to university now that you're lumbered with that," a male scoffed, gesturing my bump. I wrapped my arms around it, protectively.

"You can't protect that baby forever," another feminine smirked. "You just watch your back around here because we'll be watching! We will make sure you don't have this baby! Look at ya, you're not fit enough! Your family keeps breaking up. Who would want to bring a baby into a life like that? You must really want to make it suffer! Poor little thing…"

With that, the gang walked off, bashing into me in the process. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I stormed into the exam hall trying to control myself. I felt like I was being stalked.

I was stressing out throughout the entire exam, however, I think I got most of the questions answered correctly. I was relieved that I didn't see that gang again after I finished the exam and as I stepped on the bus, heading back to Albert Square.

I entered the café to meet Lola like we had arranged the day before. I started to feel funny. I just thought to myself that once I've had someone to eat and drink, then I will be as right as rain. I walked over to the counter to find Lucy standing there which surprised me considering that she works at Butcher's Joints and didn't really want to get involved in any of her father's businesses.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Don't ask, I don't want to be here, Peter made me. So, what can I get you?"

I looked behind me to find Lola smiling at me from a table she had reserved for the two of us. I turned back to Lucy just as I had begun to feel worse. "Erm, I'll just have a coffee with a jam doughnut please!" I stuttered, looking down, resting my hand on the counter for support.

Lucy observed me, "Abi, are you alright? Do you want me to call Lauren, Jay or your mum over or something?"

"No, its fine, I'm alright," I lied. I forgot to pay Lucy as I turned a 90 degree angle towards Lola before I almost collapsed.

"Abi!" Lola cried as her and Lucy rushed to my side. I felt myself slipping against the counter but I kind of got saved as Lola and Lucy grabbed each of my arms. I started puking out vomit which was this orangey colour. It was a deep orange. What worried me is that blood could be combined within the vomit. Something isn't right.

"Call an ambulance," Lola demanded to Lucy as they both sat me down on the comfy seat.

"I'll get her some water too," Lucy said in panic as she grabbed her mobile from her pocket whilst running into the kitchen area.

"It's going to be alright Abs," Lola reassured me as she rubbed my arm, smiling at me.

"What's wrong with me?" I started to panic. I felt bile rise up my throat as I smacked my hand over my mouth, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Lola's eyes widened as she began to improvise looking around the café fast but warily. She grabbed a charity man's green bucket, tipping the money onto the floor, "Sorry mate," she apologised as she held the bucket towards me as I puked inside it.

I took deep breathes as I finished throwing up into the poor charity man's jacket. Lucy came over to us and placed a glass of chilled water on the table, "I've phoned the ambulance! Listen, do you want me to go and get your mum, Lauren or Jay even?"

"Jay's on a business trip with the boys at the Arches," I panted.

"Well, your mum or Lauren then," Lucy suggested.

"No," I snapped. "I don't want my mum or Lauren fussing over me! Don't get any of my family members. I want Jay!"

"Awe Abs," Lola said sympathetically, rubbing my back. "Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?"

"I don't think it's a good idea Lola, its better if it's a family member or Jay," Lucy gave her opinion.

"No, I want Lola to come with me," I told Lucy sternly. "Until Jay gets here! Lola won't fuss over me, she'll cheer me up and make me think positive more easily instead of being like 'Ohh everything's going to be alright darlin', you'll see!'"

Lola smirked, "I'll come with you Abs. In the meantime, I'll ring Jay!" With that, Lola got her mobile phone out of her pocket.

Within fifteen minutes, I was wheeled into the ambulance by two paramedics with a red blanket over my body. I started to relax but I was still on edge. Lola hopped into the ambulance, with her phone to her ear. One of the paramedics closed the ambulance door leaving me and Lola in the ambulance with the other paramedic.

"Ugh," Lola groaned as she pressed the red button on her phone. "That's the twelfth time I've called both Jay and Dexter and there's no answer! Boys are useless at times!"

"I want Jay," I cried.

Lola squeezed my hand as she sat beside me, "I'll get him here Abs, I promise."

"What if I lose the baby?" I started to panic with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Jay's going to hate me, he'll never forgive me!"

Lola wiped my tears away with her thumb, "That's enough of that! You will _**not **_lose this baby, even if you did, Jay could never hate you, there isn't a single bone in him that would hate you and never forgive you!"

Just at that moment, Lola's phone started ringing. I peered down to find that Dexter was trying to get through to her. Lola immediately pressed the answer button as she held it to her ear, "Finally! Listen, you and AJ have to manage this business trip on your own cos Jay's needed here right now!" Lola told him as she began to explain to Dexter what happened as the ambulance headed down the motorway.

Lola and I had been in the hospital an hour and doctors and nurses were in an out of my room taking blood tests along with a variety of other tests. The staff have already told me that I will be allowed home after they get the results back as they believe that it's nothing major. I was just waiting for the results to come back as Jay scurried into the room, skidding in the process, which made Lola slam her hand over her mouth, hiding her laugh.

"I came as soon as I could," Jay panted, as he rushed over to my bedside, holding my hand tightly. "What happened? Is everything okay?" He asked concerned as he gestured my baby bump with his eyes.

"The doctors think that it's nothing major," I reassured him, yet I was still stressed. "I just started to come down all funny in the café. I almost collapsed and I was vomiting."

Jay sighed as he kissed my forehead, "I'm here now, don't worry! I've been worried sick for the past hour!" He then turned to Lola, "Thanks for being there Lol!"

"Its fine," Lola smiled. "Abi's my best friend, it's my job to be there for her! Anyway, I best be getting back."

"No, stay Lola," I insisted. "We can all share a cab!"

Lola nodded just as the nurse entered the room.

"Well?" Jay demanded, "I'm Abi's boyfriend and the father of the child."

"Well, everything's under control, the baby's fine," the nurse told us sternly. "However, what happened today Abi was caused by a lot of stress! Is there anything that you've been stressing about today?"

"Well I had an exam today," I stuttered. I really didn't want to tell them about that gang in college.

"But you're not normally like this over an exam," Jay raised his eyebrow sounding unsure. Jay could see right through me!

"It was just the exam," I lied.

"Well, you're free to go, discharge yourself at reception," the nurse told us. "Take it easy Abi, not long to go now!" With that, the nurse turned on her heel as she left the room.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet before we head off, I'll meet you two down at reception," Lola announced as she left the room. Jay turned to me, raising his eyebrow, "Talk to me Abi!" He said as he sat down on the bed.

"It was just my exam," I lied. "It was a tough one and I was worried that I'd fail!"

Jay rolled his eyes, "Babe, I can read you like a book." He touched my hand, "Tell me what's wrong sweetcheeks."

I sighed as tears began to roll down my cheeks, "There was this group at college on my way to the exam. They called me a slut and told me how I weren't fit enough to bring a baby into the life that I have. They said that they'll make sure that I don't have this baby. I didn't recognise who they were, they knew how my family has been in the past, it's like I've been stalked Jay!"

Jay pulled me into a hug, "I'm gonna sort this. Don't ask me how, I just will. First thing, tomorrow as I'm not leaving you on your own for the rest of the day."

The cab pulled up outside mine and Jay's bungalow as me, Jay and Lola hopped out of the cab. I looked around the Square when my eyes locked onto the Square gardens. The gang was looking over at me. I nudged Jay, nervously. "Jay, it's them, it's the gang," I whispered.

Jay glared over at the Square Gardens as he stormed over to them with me with me calling after him.

"What do you think you're playing at eh?! Threatening my girlfriend and the mother of my child! Seriously, you don't know who you're messing with! If I find out you've been within an inch of Abi then you lot are seriously dead! I'm not even joking, I've had a lot of crap in my life and this is my job to protect my family!"

The gang sniggered at Jay before a one of the males came forward to face my brave boyfriend, "Well it seems like you don't know who you're messing with either!" With that, the male revealed the hand that was behind his back which contained a baseball bat. He swung the bat and hit Jay over the head, making him tumble to the floor.

"Jay!" I cried loudly as Lola and I rushed over to him. He was out cold.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything had seemed to be going slow. I was just staring at Jay. He was flat out, knocked out and my heart was aching. People can do anything to me but _**not **_to Jay or my baby. I felt tears slowly run down my face as cries were crying out from my insides. I wanted to break down, but I couldn't. I had to be brave.

"Oi!" A deep and husky voice shouted out as I felt heavy footsteps rush over to us. My eyes darted off Jay when the man shoved the male and grabbed the bat off him. It was Phil. Trust me, no one in Walford should mess with this man. By Phil's actions, the gang were left petrified. Keeping the bat pointing towards the huddled gang, Phil glanced over at me and Lola.

"Call an ambulance for Jay, whilst I'll take these lot to the club and make sure the police come to get them!" Each member of the gang's jaws dropped. Phil moved the bat towards them making them spin on their heel as they let Phil guide them through the market.

"I'll ring them Abs," Lola told me. "You're in a right state!" Lola rubbed my shoulder, smiling sympathetically before getting out her mobile whereas I knelt by Jay's side, gripping his hand while stroking his fluffy red hair as tears streamed down my cheeks like a river as I let out light sobs.

…

An hour had passed, well over an hour, it was coming on for two and I was sitting at Jay's bedside, gripping onto Jay's hand. He still hadn't woken up. I sighed heavily as the doctor walked in, "He still hasn't woken up yet," I snapped at him.

"Be patient Abi," the doctor put his hand out in defence, speaking to me in a stern manner. "We've just returned him from a CT scan and there's no sign of any bleeding or nothing major but we will have to monitor him over night. He should be awake soon!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Jay, "He better be, cos it's not good being stressed when you're 7 months pregnant!"

I didn't hear the doctor say anything, I just heard him walk out. My parents, Lola, Dexter, Billy and Lexi were sitting in the waiting room.

"You finished moaning now," Jay unexpectedly groaned as he kept his eyes at a constant close.

I gasped, "Jay!"

Jay's eyes flicked open, which reminded me of the way Bella's eyes flicked open when she turned into a vampire at the end of the first part of Twilight: Breaking Dawn. He gave me his devilish grin, "Alright gorgeous!"

I began to sob, "Jay!"

"Eh," he said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Why you crying for you muppet?"

"How could I let that idiotic and pathetic gang do that to you?!" I cried.

"I rather that it was me and not you or the baby," he whispered. "Besides, I wasn't gonna let them get away with it was I? I was willing to face the consequences. Anyway, what happened after…you know? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "It looks like Phil saw what was happening and he scared them as he led them into the club office. He's going to ring the police. To be honest, I really don't know what would have happened to me, Lola, or the baby if it wasn't for Phil, we could have been battered too."

Just at that moment, Phil's hollering voice was heard from outside. After a few moments, the doctor opened the door.

"Oh Jay, you're awake," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Got a bit of a headache but apart from that, I'm fine," Jay shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well we're keeping you in overnight and you'll be able to go home in the morning.

Jay nodded in understanding. With that, the doctor opened the door wider as Phil peeked through the door. Jay tensed a bit but his shoulders soon relaxed.

"You have another visitor who wants to see the both of you," the doctor announced, gesturing myself and Jay.

Jay nodded to let Phil in before the doctor headed off into the corridors. Phil closed the door behind him.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Phil told Jay, before looking at me. "The both of you."

"Listen Phil," Jay began.

"The police have got hold of the gang, they're being questioned," Phil interrupted. "The police want to interview you two too, which will depend on their charges."

"Phil, thank you," Jay continued. "Abi told me what part you played in all this and she was right, if it wasn't for you, god knows what would have happened to my baby and my child."

Phil nodded, smiling, "It's my pleasure! Have the next couple of days off."

"Cheers Phil, by the way, I'm sure Abs feels the same but I am willing to forgive you after today," Jay smiled. I nodded at Phil, smiling.

Phil smiled as he walked out of the room, strutting down the corridors.

Within the next hour, my parents and Dexter decided to head off home knowing that Jay was alright.

"You coming back with me, babe?" Dexter asked Lola, just as he was about to depart the hospital. "I've brought the car."

"No, I'm going to stay with Abi and Jay. Abs, do you want to stay round mine tonight as Jay has to stay in hospital?" Lola offered. "We can have a fun packed girly night now you know that Jay is at rest."

I looked at Jay, who was smiling at me. "Go and stay with Lola, for tonight," he told me sternly, touching my hand. "I don't want you in the bungalow on your own!"

I nodded, agreeing with him before turning to Lola, "Alright." I told her. "But I want to stay for a bit though."

With that, Dexter shrugged as he walked over to Lola, kissing her cheek softly. He bid our farewells to us before leaving the hospital. Billy, on the other hand, was still sitting in the waiting room with Lexi. Just at that moment, two male policemen walked through the door.

"You're Jay Brown, right?" One of the policemen confirmed as he looked towards Jay.

"Yes, I am," Jay responded. "And this is my girlfriend, Abi," he held my hand tightly. "The one that's been threatened by the gang."

The police man nodded. "What about Lola Pearce? Apparently she was seen at the time of the incident."

Lola held her hand up, "That's me."

The two policemen spent a good half an hour interviewing me, Jay and Lola. One policeman interviewed Lola separately whereas the other policeman interviewed Jay and I together. Jay never let go of my hand throughout the whole interview.

After both the interviews, the policemen made their separate ways out of the hospital, to be replaced by the doctor.

"I think it's about time Jay got some rest," the doctor had informed me and Lola. My eyes struck on Jay as he lifted my hand up to his lips, planting kisses along my knuckles. "To be honest I am tired," he confessed. "I'll see you in the morning."

I smiled sweetly at my boyfriend as I planted a kiss on his lips before rising to my feet. Lola walked over to me and held my hand. I looked over at her as we exchanged smiles. Lola turned to Jay, "Get better soon Bad Boy Mitchell!"

I watched Jay as he tensed, "Don't call me that," he snapped. He took a deep breath as I squeezed his hand again. He looked over at me and smiled before turning back to Lola. "I'm sorry Lola. It's just I regret ever becoming a Mitchell. I was born a Brown and I will remain a Brown! See you two tomorrow…Abi? I love you!"

A cheesy smile formed on my lips as my stomach surprisingly started to show off her gymnastic skills! "I love you too," I told him, before Lola dragged me out of the hospital room.

"Pops," Lola began. "Abi is staying with us for tonight!"

Billy stood up holding Lexi, "That's fine!"

Lexi started wriggling about in Billy's arms wanting to walk. "No Lexi," he told his great granddaughter sternly. "You're not walking in the hospital!"

"Oh let her walk, I'll hold her hand won't I," Lola told Billy, before Billy dropped Lexi onto the floor. I began to walk down the corridors with Lola, Billy and little Lexi, who was clinging onto her mummy's hand. Lexi looked up at me, holding her hand in the air to indicate that she wants to hold my hand too.

"Awe, you want to hold Aunty Abi's hand too do ya," Lola grinned at her beautiful baby girl.

Lexi's grin got deeper as she stretched her tiny fingers out towards me, whining a little. I giggled as I held Lexi's little hand as we began to walk out of the hospital, leading us into the car park to get a taxi back to Albert Square.

**A/N: **If I've made any errors in this chapter, and this actually goes for all chapters, please let me know through inbox so I can edit it. Thank you!


End file.
